


Ota minut syliin sitten, kun tulet hakemaan

by Wisely_Silent



Category: Salatut elämät
Genre: Businessmen, M/M, blind dating
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisely_Silent/pseuds/Wisely_Silent
Summary: Kaksi tukkanuottasilla olevaa yrittäjää päätyy tahollaan kokeilemaan uutta nettipalvelua.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Larias-foorumilla elo-syyskuussa 2015 minun ja Siru84:n pelaama yksityisviestiroolipeli.
> 
> Hahmojako:  
> Siru84: Elias, Janne, Ilkka + muita sivuhahmoja  
> Wisely_Silent: Lari, Iida, Hilda (OFC), Sebastian + muita sivuhahmoja

** Osa 1 **

**On syyskuu, ja Elias tavanomaiseen tapaansa on aikaisin ylhäällä avatakseen vilkkaalla kadulla sijaitsevan liikkeensä.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa liikkeensä ovet ja vie ständin pihalle. Kävelee sitten järjestelemään paikkoja viikonlopun jäljiltä. Liikkeensä on auki arkisin klo 8-22 ja lauantaisin 8-18.  
**  
Iida**  
  
Kävelee hyräillen kohti työpaikkaansa. On iloinen, koska on löytänyt itselleen ihanan poikaystävän, jonka kanssa on menossa syömään töiden jälkeen. Pysähtyy uuden ja ison urheiluliikkeen eteen, ja ilmeensä muuttuu happamaksi, koska ikkunat ja ständit mainostavat viikon mittaista mahtavaa syysaletta. Lähtee ylittämään katua synkkänä ja on varma, että työviikosta on tulossa hyvin hiljainen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Odottaa, että Iida tulisi töihin, jotta voisivat suunnitella jotain mukavaa aletta syksyn kunniaksi.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kiiruhtaa työpaikalleen, jotta pääsee kertomaan Eliakselle, mitä kadun toisella puolen tapahtuu.  
"Et ikinä arvaa, mitä just näin", huokaisee heti, kun pääsee ovesta sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa oveen, josta Iida paukkaa sisälle hengästyneenä.  
"No mitä?" kysyy kiinnostuneena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Sulkee oven ja heittää takkinsa seinän vieressä olevalle tuolille.  
"Väänänen Sports mainostaa syysaletta", kertoo Eliakselle, "kaikki tuotteet miinus 50 prosenttii! Just niillä oli avajaistarjoukset ja nyt taas on ale."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei oo todellista!" parkaisee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle huokaisten.  
"Mut toisaalta toi tuskin pysyy kovin kauaa pystyssä, jos koko ajan myydään tuotteita liian halvalla", miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin, paitsi että pitäis käydä ite paikan päällä vakoilemassa, millainen pulju se oikein on", pohtii.  
**  
Iida**  
  
"No sun ei ainakaan kannata sinne mennä, koska sut heitetään pihalle sieltä", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Mä oon asiakas siinä missä muutkin, joten niillä ei ole valtaa tehdä niin", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No ehkä ei, mut ei silti kannata", sanoo ja menee auttamaan Eliasta.  
"Eiks tänään pitäis tulla niitä uutuustuotteita?" kysyy siirtyessään järjestelemään luontaistuotehyllyä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan ja jää miettimään sitä, että kävisi käymässä Väänäsen urheiluliikkeessä.  
"Joo, piti. Toivottavasti tulee eikä ole taas myöhässä, kuten kerran oli", hymähtää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No mut nyt on uusi tavarantoimittaja, kyl Janne sen hoitaa ajallaan", vakuuttaa ja hymyilee, kun ajattelee taas poikaystäväänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, kun Iida hymyilee ja on niin vakuuttunut uuden tavarantoimittajan kyvyistä.  
"Onks nyt jotain, mitä mä en tiedä?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Elias kysyy, joten pääsee kertomaan tälle.  
"No se Janne on mun poikaystävä", henkäisee ihastuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää leveästi.  
"Aijaa? Sitten se pitääkin pistää ihan kunnon syyniin", kiusoittelee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Älä liian tarkkaan tai pelästytät sen pois..." huolestuu, kun suhteensa Janneen on vielä niin kovin tuore.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hei, leikkiähän mä vain laskin", virnistää Iidalle, joka näyttää huolestuneelta.  
  
**Liikkeen taakse ajaa kuorma-auto...**  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta ja hymyilee sitten. Vilkaisee seinällä raksuttavaa kelloa.  
"Koska sen kuorman pitäis tulla?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee kelloa itsekin.  
"Ihan näillä näppäimillä", vastaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Astuu sisään tilauslistan kanssa yllään työvaatteensa. Yllättyy, kun näkee liikkeessä tyttöystävänsä.  
"Ai, sä oot täällä töissä", sanoo virnuillen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ei ehdi sanoa Eliakselle mitään, kun jo näkee Jannen tulevan varaston kautta sisään. Hymyilee tälle leveästi.  
"Joo, enkö mä kertonut?" vastaa miettivänä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Punastuu.  
"En mä enää muistanu tän paikan nimee", vastaa nolostuneena ja työntää sitten tilauslistan Eliakselle.  
"Sä oot varmaan Elias Vikstedt?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa tilausvihon ja nappaa kynän tiskiltä.  
"Joo, oon", vastaa.  
  
**Janne**

"Puumerkkiä sinne alle vaan. Tuonko mä kuorman varastoon vai jonnekin muualle?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tuo ne tänne liikkeen puolelle, ainakin pari laatikkoa", sanoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Selvä", sanoo ja saatuaan kuittauksen Eliakselta lähtee hakemaan kuormaa autosta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katselee Jannea ihaillen, kun tämä juttelee Eliaksen kanssa. Ei malta odottaa, että pääsee tämän kanssa ulos. Kun Janne lähtee, siirtää huomionsa Eliakseen.  
"Pitäiskö sun mennä katsoon, et se tuo oikeet laatikot tänne?" miettii, "mä en ainakaan jaksa raahata niitä varastosta..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä meen", sanoo ja menee Jannen perään.  
  
**Hetken päästä Janne kantaa pari isoa laatikkoa liikkeen puolelle ja loput varastotiloihin...**  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Työniloa, kaunokainen", sanoo Iidalle suukottaen tätä ja lähtien sitten pois.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Poskensa alkavat helottaa, kun Janne painaa suukon huulilleen.  
"Nähään", sanoo poikaystävälleen ja ihastuksesta huokaisten alkaa availla laatikoita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Nyt jaksat pakertaa, kun poikaystävä kävi moikkaamassa", sanoo ja availee itsekin yhtä laatikkoa vertaillen laatikoiden päällä olevaa tilauspaperia laatikoiden sisältöön.  
"Oispa mullaki joku", mutisee lähinnä itsekseen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nostaa yhdestä laatikosta esiin juomapulloja ja hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Kyl sunkin pitäisi joo joku löytää, oot ollu yksin jo ihan liian kauan", toteaa Eliaksen mutinoille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Iidaa.  
"Niin kai, mutta en mä vois... seurustella julkisesti kuitenkaan", hymähtää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Mun mielestä sä salailet ihan turhaan", hymähtää, "olis takuulla paljon helpompi löytää joku, jos olisit ihan oma ittes koko ajan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Joo, mä tiiän, mutta en mä haluu, että Hilda joutuisi naurunalaiseksi tai jotain", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias mainitsee Hildan.  
"No onhan se totta", myöntää hivenen vastahakoisesti, koska ei sitä koskaan tiedä, vaikka Hildaa alettaisiin kiusata sen takia, "mut se on vaan niin väärin, et sun pitäis salailla."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä joskus sitten, kun Hilda on vanhempi tai jotain", pohtii.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin..." mutisee ja miettii, miten Elias voisi tapailla miehiä, mutta silti pitää sen salassa.  
  
**Sillä välin toisaalla. Janne toimittaa tavaroita myös Väänänen Sports -liikkeelle. Kuorma-auto on parkkeerattu liikkeen takapihalle...** **  
  
Janne**  
  
Kävelee tilauslistan kanssa sisään varaston ovista ja etsiskelee Laria liikkeestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiertelee liikkeessään ja katselee muutaman työntekijän ripustavan ale-kylttejä kattoon ja hyllyihin odottaessaan tavarakuorman saapumista. Koska liikkeensä on varsin uusi, haluaa alennuksien avulla houkutella paljon asiakkaita, jotta saisi enemmän huomiota. Näkee sitten Jannen kävelevän sisään ja menee tätä vastaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nyökkää tervehdyksen Larille.  
"Haluutsä kaikki laatikot varastoon vai muualle?" kysyy ojentaessaan tilauslistaa Larille, jonka tämä kuittaisi saapuneeksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hieman yllättyy, kun saa Jannelta vain nyökkäyksen tervehdykseksi eikä tavanomaista virnettä.  
"Onpas susta tullu jäykkis, ku oot saanu uuden duunin", vitsailee ja vastaa sitten kysymykseen: "varastoon, me hoidetaan ne sit eteenpäin, kun on tarve." Nappaa Jannelta tilauslistan ja raapustaa siihen rintataskustaan ottamalla kynällä kuittauksen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoista.  
"Voii, oisko Lartsa halunnu jotain muuta tervehdystä?" kiusoittelee Laria.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa ja pudistaa päätään.  
"Alas mennä nyt töihin siitä", komentaa virnuillen ja ojentaa tilauslistan takaisin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ottaa tilauslistan takaisin ja viittoo varaston suuntaan.  
"Mä siis tuon ne varastoon", sanoo ja lähtee purkamaan kuormaa.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Jep, sinne", sanoo Jannen perään ja vilkaisee kelloa, joka näyttää olevan melkein kahdeksan. Huomaa sitten yhden katosta roikkuvan mainoksen olevan täysin kierossa ja menee sättimään sen ripustanutta työntekijää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tulee hetken kuluttua takaisin.  
"Siel ois kuorma nyt varastossa", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Janne tulee takaisin, nyökkää tälle.  
"Hyvä homma, kiitti", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Eipä mitää. Mitäs äijälle kuuluu?" kysyy.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"No, bisnes kukoistaa", sanoo ja huomaa sitten, kuinka kello lyö tasan kahdeksan, "vaik toi pikkupulju tien toisella puolella ärsyttääkin..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Miks se ärsyttää? Siel muuten on töissä mun tyttöystäväni", kehaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No se vie multa asiakkaita", tuhahtaa ja vilkaisee ärsyyntyneenä ikkunasta ulos, vaikkei siitä kyseistä liikettä näekään. Yllättyy sitten, kun Janne mainitsee tyttöystävän.  
"Mist lähin sulla on sellanen ollu?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Viikonlopusta lähtien", vastaa tomerasti.  
"Koskas sulle saatais?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**

"Ai tyttöystävä vai?" kysyy kulmat koholla.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Eii ku... no _poikaystävä_ ", kuiskaa ja katsoo, ettei kukaan vain kuule.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On tyytyväinen, että Janne pitää äänensä hiljaisena. Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"No kai sellanen joskus vastaan tulee..." huokaisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sä siis oikeesti aiot venata loppuelämäs, että sun syliis tupsahtais joku _jätkä_ vai?" kysyy ihmeissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä niin sanonu", väittää vastaan. Itsellään on niin kiire uuden liikeensä kanssa, ettei ole löytänyt oikein aikaa millekään muulle – varsinkaan kumppanin etsinnälle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Et, mutta siltä se vaikutti. Kannattaa ottaa neuvosta vaari, koska maanantaitkin on huomattavasti kivempia, ku on joku kumppani", iskee silmäänsä ja tekee lähtöä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Jannen sanoille, vaikkei epäile niiden paikkaansa pitävyyttä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Lähtee takaisin takapihalle ja siitä kuorma-autoonsa ajaen tiehensä.  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä lounastauolla...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Ei ole vielä päässyt katsomaan Väänänen Sports -liikettä, ja vaikka Iida pyysi, ettei kävisi siellä, jotta itseään ei heitetä ulos, uhmaa Iidan pyyntöä ja on päättänyt lounastauolla lähteä katsomaan liikettä. Astuu ovista sisään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tutkii tiskin takana kirjanpitoa ja tulee siihen tulokseen, että mitään alennusmyyntejä ei enää kannata pitää lähitulevaisuudessa, jos haluaa liikkeensä pysyvän pystyssä. On niin syventynyt papereihinsa, ettei huomaa ovista juuri sisälle astuvaa henkilöä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee ympärilleen astuessaan liikkeeseen ja lähteekin heti kulkemaan liikkeessä vain ihan katselemassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa paperit huokaisten kainaloonsa ja huomaa sitten sisällä uuden asiakkaan. Koska osa työntekijöistään on tauolla, päättää hoitaa kyseisen asiakkaan itse. Lähtee tätä kohti, mutta pysähtyy sitten kuin seinään nähdessään miehen kasvot, jotka tunnistaa.  
"Mitä sä tääl teet?" sihahtaa tarpeeksi lujaa, että Elias kuulee, mutta sen verran hiljaa, ettei herätä muiden asiakkaiden huomiota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin tulevan heti mussuttamaan, kun näkee itsensä tämän liikkeessä.  
"Tulin ostoksille", valehtelee miehelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa, kun Elias väittää olevansa ostoksilla.  
"Vakoilemassa sä oot", syyttää, koska mitään muuta syytä Eliaksen läsnäololle kaupassaan ei yksinkertaisesti ole olemassakaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä puuskaan.  
"Onpa kova syytös. Sulla ei ole mitään todisteita, että oisin vakoilemassa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan kuule järjellä todistan, sä varmaan haluutkin antaa rahojas mulle", tokaisee uskomatta sanaakaan, mitä Elias suustaan päästää.  
"Pysy sä vaan siel kadun toisella puolella."


	2. Chapter 2

**Osa 2**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Lari sanoo hyvin, että tuskin Larille rahojaan haluaisi antaa, ja on aivan oikeassa siinä.  
"Suomi on vapaa maa, ja ajattelin tulla nyt kattoo sunkin puljuus, kun kerran naapureita ollaan", väläyttää leveän tekohymyn.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee erittäin turhautuneesti ja on hyvin lähellä, ettei menetä malttiaan.  
"Tää ei oo mikään pulju", tokaisee tiukasti, "on meinaa kolme kertaa isompi ku sun puljus."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Isompi joo, mutta asiakaspalvelussa me voitetaan teidät kyllä ihan kuus nolla", sanoo katsoen Laria halveksivasti.  
**  
Lari**

"Ai miten niin?" kysyy, kun Elias väittää olevansa parempi asiakaspalvelussa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Et sä osaa olla kohtelias tai edes tietää, mitä se sana tarkoittaa. Huomaahan sen nytkin", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä et oo asiakas, vaan vakooja", puuskahtaa Eliaksen arvostellessa itseään mitään asiasta tietämättä, "kyllä mä asiakkaita osaan palvella, vaikkei se mun pääasiallinen duuni olekaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Asettaa etusormensa leualleen.  
"Ainiin, kun sä oot iso kiho täällä. Onko jo noussu kusi päähän?" laukoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa Eliasta murhaavana.  
"Sä et tiedä musta yhtään mitään, joten voisit pitää suus kiinni", lähes murisee, kun on niin kiukkuinen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tiiätkö, ku tuo saa sut vain syyllisemmän näköiseksi", hymähtää huvittuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa kätensä Eliaksen yläselälle ja lähtee työntämään tätä kohti ovea päästäkseen miehestä eroon.  
"Ja mihis mä nyt olen syyllistynyt?" kysyy tuhahtaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Näinkö sä kohtelet asiakkaitas?" hymähtää ja antaa Larin työntää itseään aivan oven luokse kunnes kääntyy rivakasti ympäri.  
"Jos sulla on täällä jokin pärstäkerroin tai jotain, niin pistä mainos ikkunaan. Mulla on oikeus olla täällä ihan kuin muillakin", sanoo ja katsoo Laria haastavasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä et edelleenkään oo mikään asiakas", sanoo hampaitaan kiristellen. Työntää sitten Eliaksen ovista ulos ja sulkee ne tämän naaman edestä. Marssii pois ovilta ja toivoo, että Elias ymmärtää pysyä poissa. Päättää huomenna mennä tekemään vastapalveluksen ja vierailla kadun toisella puolella...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää Larin liikkeen oven ulkopuolelle Larin työnnettyä itsensä ulos ovesta. _Tässä kävi niin kuin Iida ennusti_ , hymähtää ja lähtee kävelemään kadun toisella puolella olevaan liikkeeseensä.  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä Lari toteuttaa aikeensa ja vierailee Eliaksen kaupassa.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Astuu hyvinvointiliikkeeseen sisään ja huomaa heti, että se on sisältä juuri niin pieni kuin kuvittelikin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seisoo tiskin takana ja kohottaa katseensa nähden, kuka ovesta seuraavaksi tuleekaan. Hymähtää. _Kosto elää näköjään_ , pohtii mielessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee peremmälle liikkeeseen ja suuntaa vasemmalle, josta löytyy liikuntavälineitä sun muita. Ei ollenkaan pidä siitä, että osa niistä on samoja, joita itse myy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Viittoo Iidan tiskille, sillä haluaa mennä palvelemaan uutta asiakasta. Seurasi katseellaan, minne Lari suuntasi, ja kävelee liikuntaväline- ja -varustehyllyjen luokse.  
"Kuinka voisin palvella herraa?" kysyy pistävästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ylläty, että saa Eliaksen seurakseen.  
"No kunhan tulin kattomaan, onhan mulla täys oikeus olla täällä", vastaa ilkeästi virnuillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaventaa silmiään ja naurahtaa kuin Lari olisi sanonut jotain todella hauskaakin.  
"Hah, toi oli hyvä", sanoo osoittaa Laria sormellaan.  
"Kierrä ihmeessä koko liike läpikotaisin, mutta jos meinaat pölliä jotain, niin täältä löytyy kyllä valvontakamerat", sanoo ja taputtaa Laria olkapäälle palatessaan tiskille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miks mä pölleisin mitään, kun nää on kaikki ihan paskoja?" sanoo kovaan ääneen Eliaksen perään ja pudistaa sitten päätään. Itsellään onneksi on sentään huomattavasti laajempi ja parempi valikoima liikuntatavaroiden suhteen. Lähtee kiertämään kauppaa nähdäkseen, mitä muuta sieltä löytyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää kuullessaan Larin huudon peräänsä ennen kuin pääsee takaisin tiskille. Kuikuilee kaulaansa venyttäen, jotta näkisi mahdollisimman paljon, mitä kaikkea Lari liikkeessään oikein tarkkailee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikuntajuttujen jälkeen saapuu hygieniahyllylle ja katselee arvostelevasti kaiken maailman puteleita. Oikeasti on ärsyyntynyt, sillä olisi paljon helpompi hankkiutua Eliaksen puljusta eroon, jos tällä olisi vain liikuntakamoja myynnissä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari tulee hygieniatuotteiden hyllylle, virnuilee nähdessään Larin ilmeen.  
"Osta siitä ihmeessä. Ota kolme, maksa kaksi", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Eliasta.  
"Enpä taida sun tuotteisiin koskee sormellanikaan", tokaisee ja siirtyy sitten liikuntakamahyllyjen toiselle puolelle, jossa näkee lehtiä. Hymähtää, kun huomaa muutaman saman kuin omassa kaupassaankin on.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, et varmasti", hymähtää hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtyy lehtitelineeltä vielä luontaistuotteita katsomaan. Itse ei usko sellaisiin hömpötyksiin pätkääkään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sivelee sormella leukaansa ja nojailee tiskiin.  
"Harmi, kun siellä luonteistuotteissa ei oo lääkettä ylimielisyyteen tai kusipäisyyteen", harmittelee.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Ärsyyntyy entisestään, kun jää täysin toiseksi verbaalisesti.  
"No eipä näistä sit mihinkään oo", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Älä aliarvioi luonteistuotteita. Ne on kuule paljon tehokkaampia ja samalla vaarattomampia kuin jotkut talousmarketin tökötit", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Enköhän mä nähny jo ihan tarpeeks", tokaisee sitten, kun päättää, että on parempi lähteä menemään ennen kuin päänsä räjähtää ärsytyksestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja mikä on tuomio?" kysyy virnuillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Luo vielä uhden kiukkuisen mulkaisun Eliakseen.  
"Ihan onneton putiikki", tokaisee ja astuu sitten ovesta ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niin varmaan", mutisee, sillä on varma, että Lari vaikuttui liikkeestään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On pysytellyt täysin hiljaa sillä välin, kun Lari oli vakoilemassa. Onneksi liikkeessä ei juuri sillä hetkellä ollut ainuttakaan asiakasta.  
"Ei luoja, mikä ääliö", kommentoi Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Niinpä. Hyvä kun mahtui egonsa kanssa tuosta ovesta sisälle", hymähtää.  
  
**Iida**

"Älä muuta sano, toivottavasti tajuaisi lähtee liikkeensä kans jonnekin muualle..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sen liike on niin hyvällä paikalla, ettei taatusti ole lähdössä yhtään minnekään", hymähtää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No ei oo sen parempi ku meilläkään, mutta joo, oot kyl oikeessa", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vaikka en eilen päässytkään tutkimaan sen liikettä tarkemmin, oon varma, ettei siltä löydy niin monipuolisesti kaikkea terveyteen liittyvää kuin mitä meiltä", kehaisee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Elias hei, Larin liike on pelkkä urheiluliike, meillä on hyvinvointiliike", muistuttaa, "ihan eri asia."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No joo joo, mutta molemmilla on myös samoja tuotteita valikoimissaan", puolustautuu.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"On joo, jotain", sanoo nyökäten ihan vain Eliaksen mieliksi. Toivoo sisimmissään, että Eliaksen ja Larin riitelylle tulisi jollain ilveellä loppu.  
  
**Noin viikkoa myöhemmin...** **  
  
Iida**  
  
Asettelee lehtitelineeseen uusia numeroita muutamista lehdistä ja ottaa vanhat pois.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katseensa seuraa erästä asiakasta, joka kävi eilenkin liikkeessä, ja haluaa ajatella, että mies palasi osaksi itsensä takia takaisin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ei voi olla huomaamatta, kuinka Eliaksen katse koko ajan vaeltaa erääseen komeaan asiakkaaseen. Virnuilee mielessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu, kun komea asiakas on yhtäkkiä ostostensa kanssa edessään ja odottaa itsensä rahastavan tätä. Rykäisee pahoitellen ja sekoaa sanoissaan pari kertaa.  
"Krhm... Joo se tekisi tasan 20 euroa", sanoo ja ottaa tasarahan, jonka kilauttaa kassaan ja ojentaa miehelle kuitin. Mies lähtee, ja jää huokaisten haaveilevasti katsomaan tämän perään...  
  
**Iida**  
  
Asiakkaan poistuttua pudistaa Eliakselle huvittuneena päätään.  
"Sä tarviit oikeesti miehen jostain", sanoo tälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Iidaa, joka näyttää huvittuneelta.  
"Joo, niin mä tarviinkin, mutta mistä mä miehen itelleni hankin? Sellaisen, joka voisi elää kaappisuhteessa", hymähtää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Sä ja sun kaapit..." huokaisee ja menee tiskille, kun saa lehdet laitettua.  
"Ootsä kokeillu mitään deittisivustoja ikinä?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En oo. En mä oikein luota niihin", myöntää hieman nolostuneena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No niin mäkin ajattelin kunn—" pysähtyy yllättäen ja katsoo yhtäkkiä Eliasta silmät suurina. Miten ei aikaisemmin ole tajunnut?  
"Mä niin tiedän, mitä sä teet", hihkuu ja nappaa Eliaksen tabletin, jota tämä pitää yhdessä kaapissa kassan alla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan vähän ihmeissään, kun Iida nappaa tablettinsa kassan alla olevasta kaapista ja selvästi keksi juuri jotain.  
"Mitä mä sitten teen?" kysyy hieman hölmistyneenä ja itseään alkaa samalla jokseenkin hermostuttaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Näppäilee tabletilla itselleen tutun verkkosivun ja lykkää sitten tabletin Eliakselle.  
"Sä haet tonne", sanoo innostuneena ja leveästi hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa tablettiaan häkeltyneenä.  
"Deittipalvelu Anonyymi", lukee ruudulta ääneen.  
"Mikä tää nyt on?" naurahtaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Siinä on sulle ratkasu", sanoo tietävänä, "sä voit pysyy kaapissa, mut silti tapailla miehiä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Klikkaa auki hakemuksen säännöt ja käytännöt -kohdan.  
"Kuulostaa lupaavalta", sanoo hetken kuluttua ja alkaa täyttää hakemusta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On hyvillään Eliaksen sanoista siitä, että palvelu kuulostaa lupaavalta.  
"Toi on oikeesti tosi hyvä, vaikkakin vähän erikoinen. Mä löysin Jannen ton avulla", paljastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Iidan kertoessa löytäneensä Jannen palvelun avulla.  
"Aijaa? Eli helmiäkin löytyy sikojen joukosta", toteaa ja täyttää hakemuksen loppuun.  
"Mitä sanot?" kysyy ja näyttää hakemusta, jonka sai täytettyä.  
  
[(Eliaksen hakemus)](https://s20.postimg.org/kzuw50wct/deittianonyymi_elias.jpg)  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katselee tabletin ruudulta Eliaksen täyttämää hakemusta ja nyökkää.  
"Lyhyt ja ytimekäs", virnistää, "ne kyselee sit enemmän haastattelussa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tota... Millanen se haastattelu on? Ja ylipäänsä, mitä tapahtuu, kun saan sieltä vastausta tai jotain? Sanooko ne siellä, että on löytynyt haun vastainen tyyppi vai mitä?" utelee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Istahtaa tuolille ja on innoissaan, kun pääsee kertomaan.  
"No ne lähettää sulle ensin sähköpostia, jossa pyytää sua haastatteluun. Siinä kysellään tarkemmin siitä, et minkälaista ihmistä sä haet ja et mitä sä teet työkses ja harrastat. Se on tosi lyhyt, ehkä jonkun vartin vaan", kertoo, "ai niin, ja ne ottaa susta kuvan myös niiden tietokantaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Iidaa tarkkaavaisesti ja nyökkää sitten.  
"Okei. Kuinka kauan mä sitten tapailen sitä tyyppiä siellä pimennossa?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Eka tapaaminen on puoli tuntia ja sit sen jälkeen sä ja se toinen täytätte pienen lomakkeen taas, missä kysytään, millanen kokemus se oli", jatkaa selittämistään ja tuntuu jännittävältä, että Eliaskin on osallistumassa, "sit kysytään, et haluutsä tavata sen saman uudestaan vai jonkun toisen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Okei. Montako kertaa sä tapailit Jannea ennen kuin tajusit, että haluut tietää, kuka se on ja miltä se näyttää? Ja millee se tapahtuu, että jos haluu sen toisen nähdä, niin...?" kysyy hermostuneena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee kiltisti Eliaksen hermoilulle.  
"Sä et pysty tapailemaan ketään normaalisti, koska haluut pysyy kaapissa, joten tän avulla sä voisit, kun se toinen ei yhtään tiedä, et kuka sä oot, joten sun ei tarvii salailla mitään", kertoo rauhallisesti ja miettii sitten, missä vaiheessa oli itse valmis tapaamaan Jannen.  
"No Janne olisi halunnu tavata jo kolmannen kerran jälkeen, mut mä olin valmis vasta sitten, ku oltiin 'tavattu' melkeen kymmenen kertaa", muistelee, "ja se meni niin, että kun molemmat oli valmiit näkeen, niin siellä tapaamishuoneessa oli valot päällä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kylmät väristykset kulkevat selkäpiissään, kun Iida kertoo, kuinka Jannen kanssa etenivät tapaamiseen saakka.  
"Miltä tuntu, kun näit sen sitten kymmenen kerran jälkeen ihan kasvokkain?" kysyy jännittyneenä.  
"Petyitkö ulkonäköön tai jotain?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Mä olin siinä vaiheessa niin umpirakastunu, et musta tuntu, ettei millään ulkonäöillä olis mitään merkitystä", vastaa huvittuneena, "mut Janne onneksi on tosi komee. Enemmän mua jännitti, et mitä jos se onkin joku mun tuttu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Ei hitto! En tullu ees ajatelleeks tota, että se vois olla joku mun tuttukin!" parahtaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Tuskin on mikään kauheen suuri todennäköisyys sille", sanoo huolettomana Eliaksen kauhistellessa, että voisi päätyä jonkun tutun kanssa, "mut vaikka oliskin tuttu, niin ainakin varmasti tuut oppimaan siitä paljon uusia asioita."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Heh no joo. Ja nyt ootte Jannen kanssa madly in love?" hymähtää hymyillen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin ollaan..." huokaa haaveilevana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei kai se ota, jos ei annakaan. Jännittää vaan", myöntää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kyl mä tajuan, että jännittää", sanoo myötätuntoisesti, "niin jännitti muakin ja paljon." Vilkaisee sitten Eliaksen tablettia, jossa täytetty hakemus edelleen on näkyvissä.  
"Meinaatsä lähettää ton?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa tablettiinsa ja vetää pari kertaa syvään henkeä kunnes klikkaa hakemuksen menemään.  
"Sinne meni", sanoo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Osa 3**  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo jännittyneenä, kun Elias lähettää hakemuksen.  
"Iih, mä niin toivon, et sä tapaan jonkun ihanan miehen", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Samaa toivon minäkin. Se ois kamalinta, jos luonne ois ihana, mutta se ei miellyttäis ulkonäöllisesti yhtään", sanoo pelkonsa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin... Sitten sun pitäisi vaan miettiä, että kumpi on sulle tärkeempää: luonne vai ulkonäkö", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onhan se toki noinkin", myöntää.  
"Mutta jos luonne on kusipäinen, vaikka on muuten komee, kuten nyt vaikka toi meidän kilpailevan yrityksen johtaja on, niin ei kiitos", hymähtää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Siinä oot kyllä oikeessa", tokaisee ja vilkaisee ikkunasta ulos, "ei sellaisia kukaan jaksa katsella, vaikka olisikin komee."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No ei todellakaan!" sanoo ja huomaa katsovansa liikkeensä ikkunasta ulos.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kääntää katseensa pois ikkunasta, kun ei halua ajatella Lari Väänästä enää yhtään.  
"Ajattele, jos sä tapaat siellä huoneessa sen komeen asiakkaan, joka oli täällä äsken", sanoo Eliakselle ja iskee silmää.  
  
**Elias**

"Niin joo! Ei voi tietää. Vitsi, ku ootan sitä ja samalla oon ihan hermona", naurahtaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Muakin jännittää sun puolesta!" henkäisee ja on aivan innoissaan ajatuksesta, että Eliaskin löytäisi poikaystävän.  
  
**Työpäivänsä jälkeen Elias suuntaa kulkunsa Pihlajakadulle, jossa isänsä Sebastian asuu. Sebastianilla on hoidossa Eliaksen neljävuotias tytär Hilda.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Soittaa ensimmäisen kerroksen ovea, sillä arvelee faijansa ja tyttärensä lymyilevän Taalasmailla.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pitää Barbie-nukkea kädessään, kun ovikello soi, ja hivenen helpottuneena lähtee nuken kanssa ovelle. Ei oikein ymmärrä tyttöjen leikkien päälle, mutta yrittää parhaansa mukaan saada pojantyttärensä viihtymään.  
"Terve", sanoo Eliakselle oven avattuaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Moi. Miten menny?" kysyy ja astuu eteiseen työntäen faijaansa ovelta sivummalle.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No, ihan hyvin", vastaa ja sulkee oven, kun Elias on päässyt sisälle.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
"Isi!" hihkaisee ja kipittää eteiseen, kun kuulee sieltä tutun äänen. Tarttuu kiinni Eliaksen housunlahkeesta.  
"Kato", sanoo leveästi hymyillen ja näyttää Barbie-nukkea, jonka pitkät hiukset on laittanut kummallisille saparoille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun näkee tyttärensä, joka tuo aina iloa elämäänsä.  <3 Laskee katsettaan ja katsoo Barbie-nukkea, jolla on kummalliset saparot.  
"Oho. Onpas hän nätti", tokaisee.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Väläyttää toisen leveän hymyn isilleen ja lähtee sitten takaisin olohuoneeseen, jossa on lisää nukkeja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa faijaansa.  
"Eli nukkeleikkejä? Onko mummikin osallistunut?" hymyilee huvittuneemmin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää Eliakselle.  
"Kyllähän sun pitäis tietää, et toi pikkuneiti vaatii kaikki mukaan", vastaa ja heiluttaa Eliakselle omassa kädessään olevaa Barbieta, jonka hiukset joutui laittamaan itse.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee edelleen ja riisuu kengät jalastaan.  
"Aivan", sanoo ja astelee sitten olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Helena**  
  
"Hei vaan. Onko sulla nälkä? Ajattelin juuri laittaa jotakin välipalaa", sanoo ja letittää oman Barbiensa hiuksia.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Kun Elias tulee olohuoneeseen, nousee lattialta ja vie isilleenkin Barbien.  
"Tää on sulle", ilmoittaa hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo hieman hölmistyneenä saamaansa Barbieta.  
"Mitä isi tälle tekee?" kysyy kummissaan.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Mutristaa pienesti huuliaan isilleen.  
"Hiukset!" vaatii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee lempeästi Hildan näyttäessä niin suloiselta. Istahtaa sitten sohvalle istumaan ja pohdiskelee, minkälaisen kampauksen Barbielle oikein tekisi. Päättää laittaa Barbielle eräänlaiset saparot myös.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Hymyilee iloisesti, kun isinsä istuu sohvalle ja alkaa laittaa Barbien hiuksia. Istahtaa takaisin lattialle ja tarttuu taas yhteen nukkeen, jonka hiukset eivät vielä ole kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Hildaa, joka alkaa laitella yhden Barbien hiuksia.  
"Ootteko te vaan leikkineet nukeilla koko päivän?" kysyy tyttäreltään.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Harjaa Barbien hiuksia ja pudistaa päätään isilleen.  
"Ei", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Haluatko kertoa isille, mitä muuta te teitte?" maanittelee.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Alkaa pujottaa ponnaria Barbien hiuksiin ja ottaa keskittyneenä alahuulensa hampaidensa väliin.  
"Ukki meni piiloon ulkona", kertoo isilleen, "mä löysin sen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi.  
"Hyvä juttu, kun löysit. Menitkö sä sitten piiloon?" utelee.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Nyökkää ja näyttää sitten sormeaan, johon on laitettu laastari. Loukkasi sormen ulkona, kun meni piiloon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huolestuu, kun näkee Hildan sormessa laastarin.  
"Mikä siihen kävi?" kysyy ja vilkaisee heti faijaansa ja mummiaan.  
**  
Sebastian**  
  
Nojaa olohuoneen seinää vasten.  
"Ihan pieni haava vaan", vakuuttaa pojalleen, "ei olis edes laastaria tarvinnut, mutta se oli pakko saada." Ei hennonnut kieltäytyä, kun Hilda sellaisen halusi sormeensa siitä huolimatta, ettei haavasta tullut edes verta.  
  
**Helena**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Olen ostanut paketillisen Hello Kitty -laastareita, niin pitihän tytön saada sellainen sormeensa", myhäilee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Totta kai", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Onneks ei käyny pahemmin", toteaa ja katsoo, kun Hilda niin keskittyneenä tekee nukelle sotkuista kampausta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onneksi ei tosiaan käynyt. Onko sulla Hilda nälkä? Isomummi sanoi laittavansa jotain välipalaa, jos kuulit?" kysyy tytöltä.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
"Joo", sanoo isilleen ja kääntyy sitten katsomaan tätä.  
"Miksei Iida tullu?" kysyy vähän huulet mutrussa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee itsekseen Hildan kysymykselle. Epäilee, että tämä pitää Iidaa eräänlaisena äidin korvikkeena, ja toivookin, että Elias löytäisi jostain naisen, joka voisi olla sellainen oikeasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Iida ei nyt päässyt tulemaan, kun sillä oli kiireitä poikaystävänsä kanssa", vastaa tyttärelleen.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Nyökkää pettyneenä, koska olisi halunnut leikkiä Iidan kanssa. Tämä osaa tehdä tosi hienoja kampauksia Barbie-nukeilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mutta me voidaan soittaa sille syötyämme ja kosiskella tänne", yrittää piristää Hildaa.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi ja nyökyttää innostuneesti, kun isinsä lupaa soittaa Iidalle ja pyytää tämän käymään.  
"Joo!" hihkuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mutta nyt syömään", sanoo jättäen Barbiensa ja kävelee jo keittiöön.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Kun kaikki katoavat keittiöön, lähtee sinne myös, koska ei halua olla yksin olohuoneessa. Ottaa yhden Barbieistaan mukaan.  
  
**Pari päivää myöhemmin Lari surffailee kotona netissä.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
On miettinyt paljon viime aikoina Jannen sanoja siitä, että tarvitsisi poikaystävän. Itselleen ei ole koskaan ollut luontaista tuoda homouttaan esille, joten muiden homojen tapaaminen on ollut lievästi sanottuna haasteellista. On yrittänyt kaiken maailman netistä löytyvä treffipalveluja, muttei ole jaksanut niitä kovin kauaa. Siitä huolimatta googlettaa niitä taas, jos vaikka löytäisi jotakin uutta. Samassa näkeekin linkin palveluun, josta ei ole ennen kuullutkaan ja klikkaa sen uteliaana auki.   
"Deittipalvelu Anonyymi..." mutisee ääneen ja tutkii sivustoa, johon google vei. Huomaamattaan viettää sivustolla lähes tunnin ja on erittäin kiinnostunut kokeilemaan sitä. Klikkaa auki hakulomakkeen, joka on ihastuttavan yksinkertainen. Täyttää sen huolella ja lukee sen useaan kertaan läpi, ettei vain ole tehnyt kirjoitusvirheitä.  
  
[(Larin hakemus)](https://s20.postimg.org/3nujjl2vh/deittianonyymi_lari.jpg)  
  
Kutkuttavan jännityksen tuntuessa sisällään klikkaa hakemuksen menemään.  
  
**Viikon kuluttua Elias odottaa erään porttikongin kulmalla, että hänet tultaisiin hakemaan...**  
  
**Autonkuljettaja**  
  
Kaartaa mustalla Mersulla porttikongin eteen, josta itsensä on tarkoitus noutaa uusi Deittipalvelu Anonyymin asiakas. Jättää auton tyhjäkäynnille ja nousee ylös kuskin penkiltä.  
"Elias Vikstedt?" kysyy mieheltä, joka seisoo portinkongissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää mustiin pukeutunutta miestä, mutta nyökkää.  
"Joo, oon", vastaa.  
  
**Autonkuljettaja**  
  
Nyökkää hyväksyvästi, kun kyseinen mies on se, jota tuli hakemaan.  
"Terve, olen Martti ja hoidan Deittipalvelu Anonyymin asiakasnoudot", esittelee itsensä, "tulin hakemaan sua haastatteluun."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, niin mä arvelinkin, että oot", sanoo hieman hermostuneena.  
  
**Autonkuljettaja**  
  
"Mennääs sitten, niin et myöhästy", sanoo hymyillen ja istahtaa takaisin autoon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa apukuskin paikalle sydämensä lyödessä lujempaa ja vääntelee käsiään hermostuneena.  
  
**Autonkuljettaja**  
  
Hymyilee rohkaisevasti ilmiselvän hermostuneelle vierustoverilleen ja lähtee sitten ajamaan kohti Anonyymin tiloja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vetää syvään henkeä yritellen rauhoittaa itseään. _Kaikki menee hyvin_ , tsemppaa itseään.  
  
**Hieman myöhemmin Elias on saapunut vaatimattomannäköisen kerrostalon alakertaan ja astuu sisään huoneeseen, jossa haastattelu pidetään.** **  
  
Yrsa**  
  
Nousee ylös tuolistaan työpöytänsä takaa, kun ovi avautuu ja jännittyneenoloinen nuorimies astuu sisään.  
"Hei, sä olet varmaan Elias?" kysyy ystävällisenä ja osoittaa pöydän toisella puolen olevaa tuolia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ja istuu tuolille repien peukalonkynttään.  
  
**Yrsa**  
  
Istuu takaisin alas ja ottaa paperipinostaan esiin Eliaksen hakemuksen. Asettaa sen pöydälle eteensä ja hymyilee miehelle.  
"Tässä nopeassa haastattelussa on tarkotus, että me vähän saadaan susta lisää tietoa ja käydään tarkemmin läpi sun hakemusta", kertoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa naiseen työpöytänsä takana.  
"Okei. Mitä tietoa te haluutte?" kysyy.  
  
**Yrsa**  
  
"Vähän sun harrastuksista ja työstä, niin saataisiin sun luonnetta vähän selville", kertoo hymyillen, "tosi moni asiakas haluaa jotain tiettyä luonnetyyppiä olevan seuralaisen, joten meidän pitäisi luonteista tietää, jos haluamme tarjota asiakkaille mahdollisimman paljon toiveiden mukaisen henkilön."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mä omistan hyvinvointiliikkeen ja oon siellä töissä. Harrastuksiin kuuluu ainakin lukeminen, telkkarin katsominen... tyttäreni kanssa leikkiminen", listaa.  
  
**Yrsa**  
  
Kirjoittaa konellaan ylös, mitä Elias sanoo.  
"Saanko kysyä, minkä ikäinen tytär sulla on?" utelee, koska pitää lapsista paljon, ja niistä on mielestään aivan ihana jutella.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun nainen työpöydän takana kyselee tyttärensä iästä.  
"Se on neljävuotias", vastaa.  
  
**Yrsa**  
  
"Oih, ihanaa", huokailee haaveilevana ja palaa sitten takaisin asiaan.  
"Mitä sä yleensä katsot tv:stä? Ootko enemmän elokuvien, sarjojen vai urheilun ystävä?" kyselee Eliaksen harrastuksiin liittyen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sarjoja katselen ja elokuvia välillä. Urheilua en niinkään... krhm... Paitsi, jos on hyvännäköistä porukkaa", nolostuu.  
  
**Yrsa**  
  
"Selvä", sanoo näpyttäessä tietoja ylös ja virnistää, "sanoit myös, että luet, niin onko joku tietty genre lähinnä sydäntä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Rakkausromaaneja tulee luettua", paljastaa.  
  
**Yrsa**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja kirjoittaa vastauksen ylös.  
"Mites liikunta muuten?" kysyy, "käytkö lenkillä tai salilla tai vastaavaa?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mun faija omistaa kuntosalin, mutta ei se siltikään oo mun juttu, ellei siellä aherra komeita miehiä", sanoo ja rykäisee.  
"Mutta lenkillä käyn joskus ja kävelemässä", jatkaa.  
  
**Yrsa**  
  
Nyökkää ja jatkaa näpyttelyä. Sitten vilkaisee Eliaksen täyttämää hakemusta.   
"Kerrot tässä, että toivoisit tummaa, lihaksikasta ja fiksua miestä", sanoo lukien hakemusta, "tarkoitatko tummalla vaaleaa tummahiuksista miestä vaiko tummaihoista?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vaaleaa tummahiuksista", sanoo välittömästi.  
  
**Yrsa**  
  
Nyökkää, kun Elias vastaa aivan, kuten oletti.  
"Sitten lihaksikkuus... Kelpaako sellainen solakka atleettinen vartalo vai pitäisikö olla enemmän lihasmassaa?" kyselee seuraavaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Juuri tollanen solakka atleettinen vartalo ois hyvä, kun jos on liikaa, niin ei sekään ole hyvä", vastaa.  
  
**Yrsa**  
  
"Minkälaista fiksuutta sitten tarkoitat?" kysyy, "kirjaviisautta, teknisesti viisasta vai ihan käytöstavoiltaan fiksua?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Käytöstavoiltaan fiksua", vastaa, sillä ei siedä mitään öykkäriä tai muuten käytöstavoiltaan puutteellista henkilöä.  
  
**Yrsa**  
  
"Selvä, eiköhän siinä sitten ollut kaikki kysymykset", sanoo iloisena, "sitten otetaan vielä pari kuvaa susta, niin on valmista."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Joo. Toivottavasti löytäisin tätä kautta jonkun mukavan miehen", sanoo unelmoivasti.  
  
**Yrsa**  
  
"Sitä mekin toivotaan", sanoo hymyillen ja ottaa kameran laatikosta.  
"Ai niin, sä varmaan olet meidän sääntöihin tutustunut?" muistaa kysyä, "olisko niistä jotain kysyttävää?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei ole kysyttävää", sanoo ja asettuu kuvattavaksi.  
  
**Yrsa**  
  
Nyökkää, kun Eliaksella ei ole säännöistä kysyttävää.  
"Otetaan kaksi kuvaa, kokovartalo- ja kasvokuva", kertoo säätäessään kameran kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rykäisee.  
"Mitä varten nää kuvat muuten on, kun näähän on sokkotreffit?" pohtii yllättäen.  
  
**Yrsa**  
  
Naurahtaa räpsiessään kuvia.  
"No aika monella hakijalla on ulkonäkökriteerejä, kuten myös sulla itselläsi", vastaa, "täytyyhän meidän muistaa, miltä hakijat näyttää, jotta voidaan ottaa ne huomioon. Ei tämä lyhyt haastattelu riitä muistamaan kaikkia."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Aivan niin", sanoo nolostuneena.  
  
**Yrsa**  
  
"No niin, eiköhän se ollut siinä", sanoo iloisesti laittaessaan kameran pois päältä.  
"Martti odottaa aulassa, hän vie sut takaisin samaan paikkaan, josta haki", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Selvä. Kiitos tästä ja toivotaan parasta", sanoo hymyillen kätellen Yrsaa ja siirtyen ulos työhuoneesta aulaan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Osa 4**  
  
**Myöhemmin samalla viikolla Lari astuu ovesta sisään samaiseen huoneeseen, jossa Elias kävi haastattelussa pari päivää sitten.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Itseään jännittää aika paljon, kun astuu sisään haastatteluhuoneeseen. Piti autolla hakemista vähän kummallisena, vaikka olikin lukenut siitä palvelun nettisivuilta etukäteen.  
  
**Amanda**  
  
Nousee työpöytänsä takaa ja tulee tervehtimään uutta tulokasta.  
"Hei. Lari Väänänen, oletan?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo", vastaa naiselle, joka on huoneessa. Katselee ympärilleen hieman uteliaana.  
  
**Amanda**  
  
"Minä olen Amanda Koivisto ja esitän sinulle muutaman kysymyksen, jotta saamme vähän parempaa henkilökuvaa sinusta. Käy istumaan", kehottaa siirtyen takaisin työpöytänsä taakse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa tuolille ja toivoo, etteivät kysymykset ole kovin vaikeita tai henkilökohtaisia.  
  
**Amanda**  
  
"Kerrohan vähän itsestäsi? Harrastuksia, työpaikastasi, kiinnostuksenkohteistasi?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikahtaa vähän hermostuneena tuolillaan.  
"No... mul on oma yritys, myydään urheiluvälineitä", vastaa, "lätkä on aina kiinnostanut, pelasinkin sitä nuorempana."  
  
**Amanda**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Aivan niin. Oletko kokeillut aiemmin treffipalveluja?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, mut ei ne oikeen ollu mun juttu", vastaa ja toivoo, että tällä kertaa käy toisin.  
  
**Amanda**  
  
"Aivan. Tämä ei olekaan ihan mikä tahansa tavallinen treffipalvelu, vaan uusinta uutta, ja toivottavasti tärppää", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Kirjoitit hakemuksessasi etsiväsi vaaleaa, hoikkaa ja urheilullista miestä. Kerrotko tarkemmin kriteereistäsi? Pitääkö miehen olla vaalea vai tummaihoinen ja pitääkö hänen harrastaa urheilua vai mitä tarkoitat urheilullisella?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Vaaleeihonen", vastaa heti, "oon aina tykänny blondeista. Sellanen, jolla on urheilullinen vartalo, vähän ees lihaksii eikä mikään veltto."  
  
**Amanda**  
  
Nyökkää ja kirjoittaa Larin sanat muistiin.  
"Hienoa. Onko mitään rajoituksia, jollaista et haluaisi? Oletko allerginen esimerkiksi eläimille, jos löydämme sinulle miehen, jolla on lemmikkieläin, tai jos hänellä on lapsia?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Miettii varsinkin lapsikysymystä, että mitä siihen vastaisi. Ei ole itse edes kuvitellut hankkivansa koskaan lasta, koska on homo, mutta toisaalta voisihan se olla ihan mukavaa, jos niitä olisi...  
"Allergioita ei pitäis olla", sanoo mietittyään, "ja... ei lapsi mikään este oo."  
  
**Amanda**

"Hieno juttu. Mitä yleensä katsot televisiosta? Sarjoja, elokuvia vai urheilua?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Urheiluu yleensä, mut leffojakin joskus, jos on aikaa", vastaa kysymykseen.  
  
**Amanda**  
  
"Aivan. Vielä yksi kysymys. Kuinka hoikka pitää etsimäsi miehen olla? Kukkakeppi vai sellainen sopivan laiha? Kerroit alussa, että vähän lihaksia saisi olla, ettei mikään veltto", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee hieman helpottuneena, että kysymykset ovat lopussa.  
"No siis ei mikään tällanen kuin mä oon", hymähtää huvittuneena, "mut ei mikään kauhee kukkakeppikään... Sellanen sopiva."  
  
**Amanda**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Okei. Ja sitten ottaisimme sinusta kasvo- ja kokovartalokuvan", sanoo ja kävelee työpöytänsä takaa lähemmäs Larin tuolia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Istunks mä täs vai...?" kysyy vähän epämukavana. Ei ole koskaan tykännyt olla valokuvattavana.  
  
**Amanda**  
  
"Ihan miten itse haluat. Voit seistä tai istua. Ehdottaisin kuitenkin, että otettaisiin seisaaltaan se kokovartalokuva", ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja nousee sitten seisomaan, jotta kokovartalokuvasta tulisi parempi.  
  
**Amanda**  
  
Ottaa pari kokovartalokuvaa Larista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seisoo vaivaantuneena paikoillaan ja yrittää näyttää fiksulta, kunnes kuvat on otettu.  
  
**Amanda**  
  
Laskee kameran saatuaan otettua myös kasvokuvan miehestä.  
"Se oli sitten siinä. Kiitos. Onko sinulla kysyttävää?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun haastattelijansa laittaa kameran pois, ja päästää asentonsa rennommaksi.  
"No... Miten pitkään pitää odottaa, et pääsee niinku... tapaamaan jotain?" kysyy hermostuneena.  
  
**Amanda**  
  
"Hyvän kysymyksen kysyit", kehuu ja hymyilee salaperäisesti.  
"Heti, kun löydämme sinulle sopivan miehen, joka vastaisi mahdollisimman paljon kriteereitäsi. Sinulle ilmoitetaan kyllä, mutta olemme pyrkineet siihen, että maksimissaan kuukausi menisi. Tavallisesti löytyy sopiva jo viikon parin jälkeen", kertoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vähän pettyy, kun saa kuulla, että voi joutua odottamaan jopa kuukauden.  
"Okei, kai mä jaksan oottaa", vastaa kuitenkin reippaankuuloisena.  
  
**Amanda**  
  
Hymyilee lohduttavasti.  
"Kyllä sinä jaksat. Elämäsi rakkautta pitää jaksaa odottaa", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, totta", huokaisee. Haluaisi vain oikeasti löytää jonkun, jonka kanssa voisi olla onnellinen.  
  
**Myöhemmin samana päivänä kahvila Moosessa.** **  
  
Janne**  
  
Kävelee Larin luokse tämän pöytään.  
"Mitäs äijä?" kysyy mieheltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On mennyt töistä suoran kaljalle Mooseen. Ei ole pystynyt oikein keskittymään mihinkään sen jälkeen, kun kävi haastattelussa, joten ajattelin tulla parille rentouttavalle. Huomaa sitten Jannen liittyvän seuraansa.  
"No... mä tein jotain sille asialle, et oon edelleen sinkku", vastaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan kiinnostuneena.  
"Kerro toki lisää!" käskyttää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On perehtynyt deittipalvelun sääntöihin ja siten tietää, ettei saisi kertoa yhtään kenellekään, että on kyseiseen palveluun hakenut, koska mitään riskiä identiteettien ennenaikaiseen paljastumiseen ei haluta ottaa. Uskoo kuitenkin, että Jannelle kertominen ei haittaa.  
"Sä et saa sit kertoo kenellekään, et ees sille tyttöystävälles", sanoo ennen kuin vastaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vetää kuvitteellisen vetoketjun suunsa eteen.  
"Huuleni ovat sinetöidyt", lupaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Janne lupaa olla hiljaa, kumartuu lähemmäs ystäväänsä, jottei kukaan muu kuule.  
"Mä hain yhteen deittipalveluun", paljastaa hiljaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä Larin sanoessa hakeneensa deittipalveluun.  
"Oho, katos jätkää. Onko jo sähköposti tukkeutunut viesteistä?" kysyy.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se oo mikään sellanen deittipalvelu", sanoo Jannelle, kun tämä kysyy sähköpostinsa tukkeutumisesta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kiinnostuu Larin sanoista.  
"No millainen sitten?" kysyy ihmeissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tiiätsä sen ihan uuden palvelun?" kysyy pitäen edelleen äänensä hiljaisena, "sen Anonyymin?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Alkaa virnuilla leveästi Larin kysyessä uudesta deittipalvelusta. Rykäisee sitten.  
"Deittipalvelu Anonyymi?" varmistaa.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Kummastelee vähän Jannen virnettä.  
"No niinhän mä just sanoin", vastaa ja pyöräyttää silmiään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kunhan varmistin, että puhutaan samasta asiasta. Kannattaa olla niiden asiakas", sanoo silmäänsä iskien.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat yllätyksestä, kun kuulee Jannen sanat.  
"Onks sul jotain kokemusta siitä vai?" kysyy ihmetellen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Jep. Sieltä mä mun tyttöseni löysin", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eli se on siis hyvä palvelu?" kysyy heti. Jos kerran _Janne_ on löytänyt jonkun palvelun avulla, niin kyllä sitten itsensäkin täytyy löytää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"On ja se on aika jännä kyllä. Mä oisin halunnu tavata Iidan jo kolmansien treffien jälkeen, mutta se halus venata kymmeneen ennen kuin uskaltautui kohtaamaan mut valot päällä", virnuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Millast se on? Siis tavata joku silleen, ettei nää yhtään mitään?" kysyy uteliaana. Oloaan vähän helpottaa, kun Jannella on kokemusta, ja voi tältä kysellä asioita.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Se on tosi jännää ja jokseenkin kiihottavaakin. Voit tuntee sen seuralaisen vaan koskettamalla, ja sä et sen ääntäkään kuule oikeena tai tiiä sen oikeasta nimestä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Muistaa Jannea kuuntelemalla, että palvelusta saa feikkinimen ja sellaisen laitteen, jonka läpi pitää puhua, jotta äänikin on erilainen.  
"Mikä nimen sä sait?" kysyy huvittuneena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Jouko, ja Iida oli Anneli", vastaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Toivottavasti mä saan jokun järkevän", hymähtää ja tajuaa sitten, että kuuli ensimmäistä kertaa Jannen tyttöystävän nimen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Se on kyllä arpapelii, että onko se sun seuralainen sitten oikeesti sellainen kuin sä toivot myös ulkonäöllisesti, kun näet sen. Mulla oli kieltämättä pieni pelko, että Iida ois joku tosi ei viehättävä, mutta onneks ei ollu, vaan kaunein, mitä tiedän", hengähtää.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tota mäkin vähän pelkään..." myöntää. Onneksi kasvoja tunnustelemalla saa sentään jonkinlaisen hämärän käsityksen, muttei se silti tule olemaan ollenkaan sama asia kuin näkeminen.  
"Sul kävi tuuri sitten", toteaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Niin kävi, ja toivotaan, että sullekin käy. Kerro sitten, miten meni", pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo... Saa nähä, miten pitkään tarvii venata", huokaisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mulla tais mennä viikko, ku tärppäs", muistelee.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuvat Iidan kanssa sisään kahvila Mooseen. Ei ole käynyt kyseisessä kahvilassa pitkään aikaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On iloinen, että sai Eliaksen mukaansa Mooseen, koska eivät ole olleet siellä yhdessä ikuisuuksiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Menispä mullakin vaan viikko, ei jaksais venata kuukautta", tokaisee huomaamatta, ketkä astuivat juuri kahvilaan sisään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Riippunee vähän, kuinka suuret kriteerit sulla oli", virnuilee ja katselee sitten tiskin suuntaan aikeinaan hakea jotain, kun näkee tyttöystävänsä tulleen kahvilaan.  
"Iida tuli tänne!" hihkaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiinnostuu, kun Janne ilmoittaa Iidan tulleen kahvilaan. Siirtää katseensa kohti tiskiä, ja naamansa venähtää nähdessään Eliaksen ja tämän työntekijän siellä.  
"Ei voi olla..." valittaa tympääntyneenä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ai mitä?" kysyy ihmeissään.  
  
**Lari**

"No toi ärsyttävä Vikstedt on täällä", tuhahtaa Jannelle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mitäs ärsyttävää Eliaksessa on?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja siirtää huomionsa takaisin Janneen.  
"Tunnetsä muka sen?" kysyy epäluuloisena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo. Se on Iidan paras ystävä, ja oon tavarantoimittajana sillekin", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pöyristyy Jannen sanoista.  
"Siis mitä?!" parahtaa, "onko toi se sun Iida vai?" kysyy ja osoittaa sormellaan Eliaksen työntekijää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"On on. Eikö oo nätti?" kysyy ihan kiusoitellen, sillä tietää, ettei Lari tytöistä perusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laittaa kätensä puuskaan. Ei ollenkaan pidä siitä, että Jannen tyttöystävä työskentelee Eliakselle, ja vielä vähemmän pitää siitä, että Janne toimittaa tavaraa myös sinne.  
"Mikset sä oo kertonu, et sillekin viet kamaa?" vaatii saada tietää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No ei oo tullu pahemmin puheeksi, ja en ees sais puhuu työasioista ulkopuolisille", puolustautuu.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Olisit silti voinu varottaa, et teet hommia myös mun pahimmalle kilpailijalle", valittaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ehkä, mutta mä teen vaan työtäni enkä ala hylkää työkeikkoja sen takia, että Eliaksen firma sattuu oleen sun kilpailija", hymähtää.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Tyytyy vain tuhahtamaan pettyneenä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Saa tilauksensa tiskiltä.  
"Siitä tulee kyl niin jännää, kun sä pääset ekaa kertaa tapaamaan jotain miestä", sanoo leveästi hymyillen, "mua jännitti sillon ihan sikana."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mun tekis mieli pyytää sua esiliinaks", paljastaa ja tilaa tiskiltä cappuccinon.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Harmi, ettei se onnistu, koska ois jännää tulla", sanoo Eliakselle ja hörppää teekupistaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin, harmi. Ehkä mä pärjään..." sanoo ja vilkaisee ympärilleen kahvilassa nähden siellä Larin ja Jannen.  
"Ei voi olla totta!" parahtaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kummastuu Eliaksen parahdusta ja kääntyy katsomaan saliin. Ilahtuu nähdessään Jannen, mutta häkeltyy sitten täysin, kun näkee poikaystävänsä Larin seurassa.  
"Mitä tää nyt on?" ihmettelee ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään tyrmistyneenä.  
"Ei hajuakaan!" sanoo ja mulkoilee Larin suuntaan.  
**  
Iida**  
  
"Mä en tajuu, mitä Janne tekee ton kanssa", sanoo kulmat kurtussa. Ei ole kuullut poikaystävänsä mainitsevan Laria sanallakaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä meen kysyy", ilmoittaa ja kävelee cappuccinonsa kanssa kohti Larin ja Jannen pöytää...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen alkavan tulla kohti itseään ja Jannea.  
"Ei helvetti, nyt se tulee tänne..." mutisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Huomaa saman kuin Larin ja puree huultaan.  
"Varmaan ripittää mua", miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy Larin ja Jannen pöydän luokse.  
"Sähän Janne tunnut tuntevan vähän kaikki", lohkaisee sarkastisesti.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Mä ja Lari ollaan ystäviä, oltu jo kauan", puolustautuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan itsekö ton keksit?" kysyy pistävästi uskomatta Jannea.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta Jannen ja Larin pöydän luo ja luo pettyneen katseen poikaystäväänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Eliakselle.  
"Sä voit mennä muualle inisemästä siitä", tokaisee, "mulla on täys oikeus hengailla mun frendin kanssa."


	5. Chapter 5

**Osa 5**  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo Iidaa ihmetellen, kun nainen katsoo niin pettyneenä. Katsoo tätä kysyvästi.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en oo menossa minnekään", sihahtaa ja katsoo Jannea.  
"Enpä ois arvannut, että sä kaveeraisit vihollisleirin kanssa", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Huokaa turhautuneena.  
"Mä oon tuntenu Larin vuosikausia, joten tässä ei ole mitään henkilökohtaista!" jylähtää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huomaa Jannen kysyvän katseen.  
"Mikset sä oo kertonu mulle, että sä tunnet Larin?" kysyy huulet mutrussa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan oikeesti, jos sulla ei oo muuta, niin lähe vetään, meil oli juttu kesken", tuhahtaa Eliakselle jaksamatta kuunnella tämän vikinää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mulkaisee Laria ärtyneenä.  
"Et sä tätä paikkaa omista", hymähtää ja katsoo sitten Jannea ärtyneenä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ei mun tullu mielenkään, että mun pitäis kaveruudestani Lariin kertoo", tuhahtaa hieman loukkaantuneena.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en usko, että sä ees oot _ton_ kavereita. Kunhan on maksanu sulle jonkun kivan summan, jotta voisit väittää tota", laukoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tuijottaa Eliasta tyrmistyneenä tämän sanoista. Miehestä tulee esiin puolia, joita ei tiennyt tässä olevaankaan, eikä pidä niistä...  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Sä tiesit, et mä oon Eliaksella töissä, niin olisit voinu mainita", sanoo Jannelle, "ei olis tullut tällaisena yllätyksenä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa todella ärsyyntyä Eliakseen.  
"Missäs vaiheessa susta ja Jannesta on niin hyviä frendejä tullu, että sulla on mitään oikeutta puhuu sille tolleen?" tivaa Eliakselta, kun on suivaantunut parhaan kaverinsa puolesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Lariin.  
"Ei me mitään ystäviä edes olla! Mutta et kyllä säkään ole", väittää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Mä ja Lari ollaan tunnettu yläasteelta asti, joten pidä vähän pienempää suuta asiasta, josta et tiedä mitään", sihahtaa ja kääntää katseensa Iidaan.  
"Niin tiesin, mutta mitä sitten? En edelleenkään tiennyt, että se olisi joku ongelma", toteaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ainoo ongelma täs on se, et sä et kertonu mulle", tokaisee Jannelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee jo melkein ylös tuolistaan, kun on niin ärsyyntynyt Eliakseen.  
"Mee aukoon sitä päätäs muualle, me ei kaivata sun seuraa", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kysykö joku sulta jotain?" kysyy Larilta kulmaansa kohottaen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Huokaa Iidan sanoista.  
"Joo, mutta ei kai se nyt mikään ongelma voi olla?" kysyy huvittuneena ja katsoo sitten Eliasta.  
"Ja meillä oli oikeesti tässä juttu kesken, että jos..." vihjaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkoilee Eliasta eikä sano mitään. Toivoo vain, että tämä katoaisi silmistään ja lähtisi myös puljunsa kanssa jonnekin muualle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tarttuu Eliasta kädestä.  
"Tuu, mennään pois", sanoo ja lähtee raahaamaan tätä poispäin pöydästä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Iidan kanssa pois pöydästä mulkoillen samalla Larin suuntaan. _Toivottavasti ihmiset lakkaa ostamasta ton tuotteita..._ toivoo mielessään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Rykäisee.  
"Mihin me jäätiinkään?"  
**  
Lari**  
  
"En mä enää edes muista", tokaisee Jannelle mulkoillessaan Eliasta takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toivottavasti se mun treffiseuralainen ei oo yhtä ylimielinen kuin mitä Lari on", hymähtää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Istuu alas pöydän ääreen toiselle puolelle salia.  
"Jos on, niin laitat sen vaihtoon", sanoo synkkänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mulkaisee salin toiselle puolelle Larin suuntaan.  
"Todellaki. Ja kyllä sen onneksi aika äkkiä tajuu, onko se tyyppi mulle se oikee vai ei", toteaa kääntäen katseensa pois Larista.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No toivottavasti, niin et tuhlaa aikaas jonkun ääliön kanssa", hymähtää ja juo teensä loppuun.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Naureskelee, kun näkee Eliaksen jatkavan mulkoiluaan hetken ajan.  
"Tehän ootte kuin kissa ja koira."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Eliaksesta takaisin Janneen kuullessaan tämän sanat.  
"Mitä sä oikeen selität?" tivaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Äskeisen perusteella kun näytti siltä, että jompikumpi hyppää toisen silmille kohta. Mut eipä siinä mitää. Rakkaudesta se hevonenki potkii", toteaa virnistellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suunsa avautuu järkytyksestä.  
"Nyt sä lopetat tollasen vihjailun alkuunsa", tokaisee. Pelkkä ajatus itsestään ja Eliaksesta yhdessä on niin epärealistisen hirveä, että se melkein puistattaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Lopetan toki, mut mieti nyt, jos te kanavoisitte tuon vihanne vähän toisella tavalla", virnuilee.  
  
**Lari  
**

"Joo, varmaan..." huokaisee ja pyöräyttää silmiään, "tuskin toi on ees homo."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Joo ei se kyl kauheen homolta vaikuta, mutta et kyllä säkään sen puoleen", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Voitaisko puhuu jostain muusta?" pyytää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Rykäisee.  
"Joo tietysti. Sori. Ilmoitat mulle sitten heti, kun oot ensimmäisen kerran tavannu mätsis", käskyttää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No joo joo, niinhän me jo sovittiin", hymähtää eikä voi olla vilkaisematta taas suuntaan, jossa Elias on.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ei huomaa Larin vilkaisua Eliaksen suuntaan.  
"Minkälaista miestä sä sitten etsit?" haluaa tietää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa pois Eliaksesta.  
"No... vaaleeta ja urheilullista", vastaa Jannelle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Mä en tiennytkään sun pitävän blondeista. Tosin blondit on parhaita", toteaa ja vilkaisee Iidaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Oon aina tykännyt blondeista", sanoo ja katsoo samaan suuntaan kuin Janne, jolloin katseensa osuu taas Eliakseen. Ilmeensä synkkenee, kun tajuaa Eliaksen olevan blondi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnistää, kun katseensa osuu Eliakseen Iidan vieressä.  
"Eliaksella on siis joku ominaisuus, josta pidät", hörähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Jannea pahasti.  
"Pää kiinni", huokaisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Tottahan mä vaan, etkä sä voi kieltää sitä. Voit toki käskee Eliasta värjää hiuksensa tummiksi, mutta se tuskin tekisi niin", sanoo virnuillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Turhautuu Jannen sanoista.  
"Eiks meiän pitänyt vaihtaa aihetta?" kysyy silmiään pyöritellen, "ei kiinnosta jauhaa jostain hiton Eliaksesta."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Joo sori, sori. Osu vaan katse mun rakkaaseen, niin tuli samalla mieleen, kun puhuttiin hiusväreistä. Mikä on ehdoton turn off?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Miettii hetken, mikä olisi pahin turn off. Mieleensä tulee paljon asioita.  
"Huono hygienia", vastaa, "ei sellasia löyhkäkasoja kestä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Aika hyvä. Entä mitä jos se tyyppi on kokenut, ja kun sä et oo, niin haittaisko?" tiedustelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei sellanen mua haittaa ", sanoo heti.  
  
**Janne**

"Hieno homma. Ei pidäkään haitata. Haluutko neitimäisen vai sellasen ku sä oot?" utelee vielä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Jannea kulmiensa alta ja pitää tämän kysymystä varsin typeränä.  
"Ei sellasen neidin kanssa kehtais mihinkään mennä", tokaisee, "mut tietty, jos sellainen onnistuis viemään jalat alka, niin en sit tiiä..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun Lari sanoo, ettei neitihomon kanssa kehtaisi lähteä mihinkään.  
"Aika tylyy sanoo noin, mutta tosiaan ei tiiä, jos vaikka sellainen onnistuis tekee suhun vaikutuksen. Mitäs mä vielä kysyisin...", pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Onks sun pakko kysyy yhtään mitään?" huokaisee ja hörppää olutlasistaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"On! Sä oot ekaa kertaa menossa treffeille jätkän kanssa ja pitäähän sun nyt tietää, mihin ryhdyt", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään. Janne vaikuttaa olevan vielä enemmän innoissaan kuin itse on.  
"Mut enhän mä edes tiedä, miltä se näyttää, niin paljon auttaa noi sun kysymykset", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No niin, mutta yleensäkin hyvä tietää, kun jos te vaikka haluattekin nähdä toisenne, niin...", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo joo... Pääsis nyt edes niille treffeille eka", huokaisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kyl sä pääset, ellei sun kriteerit ollu tähtitieteellisiä", kiusaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei ne ollu", vakuuttaa Jannelle ja toivoo, että todellakin saa kriteeriensä mukaista seuraa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hörppii cappuccinoaan ja pohtii kuumeisesti, tulisiko saamaan minkäänlaista treffiseuraa.  
"Ei mulla ainakaan pitäisi kriteerit olla korkeita", pohtii.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ei munkaan mielestä", sanoo Eliakselle, "ihan varmasti sä saat jonkun tosi kivan seuralaisen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Sitä mäkin toivon."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja tarttuu tämän käteen.  
"Hyvin se menee", sanoo, "luotat vaan ittees."  
  
**Parisen viikkoa myöhemmin sekä Lari että Elias on tahollaan haettu Deittipalvelu Anonyymin tiloihin. Molemmille on löydetty kriteerejä vastaava seuralainen, ja miehiä on muistutettu, ettei deittihuoneessa saa sanoa mitään, mistä voisi saada henkilöllisyyden selville. On aika astua huoneeseen...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä lyö lujaa rinnassaan astuessaan sisään huoneeseen. Ei ole varmaan koskaan jännittänyt näin paljon kuin mitä nyt. Ei ole saanut edes nukutuksi edellisenä yönä miettiessään kovasti, minkälaisen seuralaisen tulisi saamaan ja synkkaisiko tämän kanssa sekä liudan muita kysymyksiä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseään hermostuttaa valtavasti astuessaan pimeästä käytävästä aivan yhtä pimeään huoneeseen. Tajuaa kätensä tärisevän, kun korjaa äänenmuuntimen asentoa. Teki virheen kertoessaan muutama päivä sitten Jannelle, että tänään on treffit, koska tämä ei muusta ole puhunutkaan kuin siitä, mikä on vain lisännyt jännitystään. Alkaa edetä huoneessa käsikopelolla etsiessään jotain, jolle istua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Etenee huoneessa eteenpäin tunnustellen koko ajan löytäisikö jotain tuolia tai sohvaa, johon voisi istua. Ei ole koskaan ennen tehnyt mitään tällaista, ja se lisää hermostumistaan. Pelkää, että tekee itsensä täysin naurettavaksi ja karkottaa seuralaisensa pois.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Löytää lopulta nojatuolin, kun on kompastua siihen. Tunnustelee käsillään ja sitten istahtaa helpottuneena alas. Sokkona oleminen on varsin kummallista. Kuulee sitten askeleita, ja sykkeensä tihenee, kun saa todisteen siitä, että huoneessa todella on toinenkin henkilö. Nielaisee jännittyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee kolahduksen jossain päin huonetta ja nielaisee tajutessaan, että ei ole yksin huoneessa. Tunnustelee käsillään ja onnekseen löytää pian nojatuolin käsinojan ottaen siitä kiinni ja saaden itsensä istumaan nojatuoliin.  
"Täällä taitaa jo olla joku", sanoo haluamatta olla hiljaisuudessa enää yhtään kauempaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun yhtäkkiä kuulee varsin erikoisenkuuloisen äänen puhuvan. Rykäisee.  
"Joo", sanoo ja huomaa myös oman äänensä kuulostavan aivan joltain muulta kuin sen pitäisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan. Toivoo, että seuralaisellaan olisi oikeasti miellyttävä ääni, sillä ääni, jonka kuulee, on kaikkea muuta kuin hurmaava.   
"Sori, mä oon vähän pihalla, kun en oo ennen ollu tällasilla treffeillä, niin en oikein tiiä..." sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jotenkin tuntuu helpottavalta, että seuralaisensakin on ensikertalainen.  
"Joo, en mäkään oo ennen ollu..." sanoo hermostuneena ja vääntelee käsiään. Yrittää tarkentaa katsettaan suuntaan, josta ääni kuuluu, muttei pysty erottamaan mitään, kun on niin pimeää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Helpottaa, kun seuralaisensa kertoo myös olevansa ensikertalainen.  
"Hyvä. Ollaan hermostuneita molemmat", hymyilee pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu todella oudolta puhua jollekin, josta ei näe vilaustakaan.  
"Mua ainakin hermostuttaa ihan törkeesti", sanoo ja miettii, onko seuralaisensa oikeasti vaalea, hoikka ja urheilullinen, kuten toivoi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yrittää saada itseään rentoutumaan seuralaisensa äänestä huolimatta.  
"Joo sama. Tota... Kuvailisitko, miltä sä näytät?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy seuralaisensa kysymyksestä ja miettiikin hetken, miten vastaisi, jottei paljasta mitään sääntöjenvastaista.  
"No... tummanruskeet hiukset ja lihaksii löytyy", sanoo lopulta ja toivoo seuralaisensa tekevän vastapalveluksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä leveästi, kun kuulee seuralaisensa ulkonäöstä.  
"Lupaavaa. Tai tummaa ja lihaksikasta mä toivoinkin. Et sä kai kuitenkaan mikään liian treenattu oo?" kysyy huultaan näykäten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"... Mistä mä voin tietää, mikä on sulle liian treenattu?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No Arnold Schwarzenegger on liian treenattu esimerkiksi", sanoo vertailukohteen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No en mä nyt sentään Arskalle pärjää", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää pienesti, vaikka sitä ei pimeässä näekään.  
"Hyvä", vastaa ja odottaa haluaako seuralaisensa tietää oman ulkonäkönsä. Ei viitsi tuputtaa tälle mitään itsestään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Odottaa vastavuoroisesti kuulevansa jotakin seuralaisensa ulkonäöstä, mutta tämä pitää suunsa kiinni. Huokaisee.  
"No miltä sä sitten näytät?" kysyy ja pyöräyttää silmiään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mä oon vaalee, hoikkavartaloinen jätkä", vastaa yhtä niukasti kuin mitä seuralaisensakin teki.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää hyväksyvänä kuullessaan seuralaisensa olevan vaalea ja hoikka.  
"Onks yhtään lihaksii?" utelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"On mulla vähän. Ennen ei ollu mitään, mutta oon vänän treenannu", paljastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä kuulla", toteaa, kun seuralaisensa kertoo, että tällä on vähän lihaksia nykyään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hiljenee hetkeksi.  
"Mua voi kutsuu Kaleviks. Sain sen tuolta, ettei se todellakaan oo mun oikea nimi. Kale ois varmaan kivempi lyhenne", pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mistä ne oikeen repii noita nimiä?" tuhahtaa, kun kuulee seuralaisensa saaneen nimen Kalevi.  
"Mä oon kuulemma Antero", hymähtää. Mielestään se on yksi kamalimmista nimistä, mitä tietää.


	6. Chapter 6

**Osa 6**  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Antero on aika hauska nimi. Sä oot ihan helsinkiläinen?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikahtaa vähän vaikeana, kun ei ole varma, saako sanoa, mistä on kotoisin.  
"No pääkaupunkiseudulta joo", sanoo kompromissina.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aivan. Mäkin oon tai siis Helsingistä olen ja varmaan arvasitkin sen, kun kerran jo kysyin suoraan", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Joo, siis mäkin oon ihan Helsingistä... En oikeen tiiä, et mitä tääl nyt niinku saa sanoo ja mitä ei", myöntää vähän vaikeana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ainakaan ei oikeita nimiä ja osoitteita, mutta mun käsityksen mukaan muuta saa puhua, kunhan ei oma identiteetti paljastu toiselle. Saanko mä kysyy sulta, että ootko kauankin ollu ulkona kaapista?" kysyy.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei varmaan frendien tai sukulaistenkaan nimiä eikä työpaikkoja..." miettii ja menee sitten vähän vaikeaksi "Kalevin" kysymyksestä.  
"No... en mä silleen oo ulkona, mut en sisälläkään", vastaa, "en tee siitä, et oon homo, mitään numeroo, koska ei se kuulu ku niille, joille haluun kertoo."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tirskahtaa "Anteron" sanoille, koska tämä vaikuttaa hassulta tai sanoo hassusti.  
"Noh mä oon vielä kaapissa, eikä mun homoudesta tiedä kuin yksi henkilö", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy kuullessaan seuralaisensa olevan vielä kaapissa.  
"Mikä sut siellä kaapissa pitää?" kysyy uteliaana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rykäisee hieman vaikeana.  
"Mun tytär. Kai sen saa sanoo?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy vielä enemmän "Kalevin" sanoessa, että tällä on tytär.  
"Okei..." vastaa vähän hämmentyneenä, koska ei ollenkaan odottanut moista paljastusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miltä se susta tuntuu? Kuulla, että mulla on lapsi?" tiedustelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se mitään ainakaan haittaa, jos sä sitä mietit", vastaa, "tuli vaan yllätyksenä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu "Anteron" reaktiosta, sillä pelkäsi pelästyttävänsä seuralaisensa pois tyttärensä mainitsemisella.  
"Hyvä, jos oot tota mieltä, oon tosi ilahtunut", myöntää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää tajuamatta, ettei seuralaisensa sitä tietenkään näe. Miettii, paljonko aikaa on jo mennyt annetusta puolesta tunnista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutuu itsensä ja "Anteron" välille, eikä näe tämän nyökkäystä.  
"Semmosta", sanoo kuin jotain sanoakseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tota... minkä ikänen se sun tytär on?" kysyy, kun ei halua enää istua hiljaisuudessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Neljävuotias", vastaa "Anterolle" pienen hymyn kera, vaikkei mies sitä näekään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee "Kalevin" sanoille ja miettii, että mies on varmaan lähempänä kolmeakymmentä kuin kahtakymmentä.  
"Onks sen äiti kuvioissa? Jos saan kysyy?" utelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei oo. Mä oon tyttäreni yksinhuoltaja", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja miettii, onkohan se rankkaa olla yksinhuoltaja. Ei kuitenkaan viitsi kysyä.  
"Mites sä päädyit tänne?" kysyy sitten vaihtaakseen aihetta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kaverin kautta", vastaa hieman ympäripyöreästi.  
"Entä sä?" kysyy sitten.  
  
**Lari**

"Ihan itekseni tähän törmäsin netissä", vastaa, "täytyy nyt toivoo, et tää tuottaa jotain tulosta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tulosta?" kysyy hieman kummastuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään ja miettii, onko "Kalevi" jotenkin hieman yksinkertainen tapaus.  
"No niin. En mä tänne huvikseni tullu, vaan halusin saada tästä jotain pysyvää", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo siis niin mäkin, mutta se tapa, miten sä sanoit, pisti vaan mietityttää. Tai siis, kun me kuitenkin nyt puhutaan tässä, ja sanoit, että toivottavasti tuottaa jotain tulosta, niin mitä tosta nyt pitäis sitten ajatella? Että oon sulle hyvää seuraa vai en ole?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja miettii seuraavaksi, että ehkä seuralaisensa onkin oikeassa elämässä rasittava. Ei ole vielä tehnyt päätöstään siitä, haluaako tavata "Kalevin" uudestaan vai ei, koska pelkkä ilmalle puhuminen ei riitä – tarvitsee jotain konkreettista.  
"Missä sä oot?" kysyy ja nousee ylös nojatuolistaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee "Anteron" nousevan ylös nojatuolista ja nousee itsekin ojentaen käsiään eteenpäin.  
"Täällä päin. Mä voin lähtee sinne päin, mistä sun ääni tulee", sanoo ja ottaa hitaita askelia eteenpäin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tajuaa, että huoneessa on myös pöytä, kun törmää siihen jaloillaan.  
"Hitto", sanoo irvistäen, koska kontakti ei ollut mikään pehmeimmästä päästä. Tunnustelee käsillään pöydänpintaa ja löytää jotain, joka vaikuttaa olevan muovinen juomamuki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee kolauksen ja sen jälkeen "Anteron" kiroilua.  
"Sattuks pahasti?" huolehtii heti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei", vastaa ja löytää sitten käsillään pöydältä pullon, "tääl on vissiin jotain juotavaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä, mulla onkin jo jano", sanoo ja liikkuu edelleen hitaasti eteenpäin, sillä ei halua loukata itseään "Anteron" tapaan. Tunnustelee edessään olevaa koko ajan ja kohta kohtaakin pöydän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa muovipullon kierrekorkin ja alkaa hyvin varovasti kaataa juomaa löytämäänsä mukiin. Kun nestettä on jonkin verran mukissa, sulkee pullon korkin ja ottaa pienen hörpyn. Hymähtää.  
"Vichyä", kertoo "Kaleville".  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee, kuinka pullo avautuu ja nestettä kaadetaan mukiin. Ojentaa kättään ottaakseen pulloa itsekin ja löytää onnekseen toisen pullon. Sitten alkaakin etsiskellä mukia pöydältä siirtyen samalla huomaamattaan lähemmäksi "Anteroa".  
  
**Lari**  
  
Juo lasinsa tyhjäksi ja jatkaa tunnustelua. Kohta löytää kädellään olkapään ja saa todisteen siitä, että on todella puhunut toisen ihmisen kanssa eikä vain jonkun äänitteen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun tuntee käden olkapäällään, ja on lyödä jalkansa pöydän jalkaan. Kääntyy hieman, jotta tuntisi käden omistajan hengityksen jossain lähistöllä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa kätensä pois seuralaisensa olkapäältä, kun ei tiedä, mitä tämä siitä ajattelisi. Alkaa metsästää vichypulloaan ja pitää itseään ihan hulluna, kun on suostunut vapaaehtoisesti astumaan pilkkopimeään huoneeseen täysin tuntemattoman ihmisen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**

"Mäkin haluaisin koskee sua", pääsee suustaan lipsautus.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy täysin "Kalevin" sanoista eikä hetkeen tiedä, mitä vastaisi.  
"Okei", sanoo lopulta ja nielaisee. Onnistuu kaatamaan vichypullonsa, jonka viimein löytää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikauttaa kättään etsiäkseen "Anteron" olkapäätä tai jotain, jota voisi koskettaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa pullon käteensä ja juo suoraan siitä vaivautumatta leikkimään enää sokkona minkään mukin kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa pari askelta ja on tömähtää "Anteron" rintakehää vasten.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Jähmettyy paikoilleen, kun tuntee yhtäkkiä jonkun hyvin, hyvin lähellä itseään. Nielaisee ja sulkee vichypullonsa korkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee itsekin, kun kuulee nielauksen.  
"Sori", pahoittelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se... mitään", sanoo ja tuntee olonsa hermostuneeksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa "Anteron" kasvoja kohti eikä näe mitään, mikä hieman harmittaa itseään.  
"Mä haluaisin nähdä, miltä sä näytät", kuiskaa hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee juomapullonsa takaisin pöydälle.  
"Ehkä se joku päivä totetuu..." sanoo aivan yhtä hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti ja kohottaa kättään etsiäkseen "Anteron" rintakehää, jota voisi kädellään koskettaa.  
"Toivotaan", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Odottaa hievahtamatta paikoillaan, että mitä "Kalevi" seuraavaksi tekee. Tuntee sydämensä kiivaan sykkeen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Asettaa kätensä "Anteron" rintalihaksen päälle löydettyään sen ja hengähtää.  
"En oo koskaan... koskenu ketään... tällee", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pidättää hengitystään, kun tuntee käden rintalihaksellaan.  
"Ai niinku milleen?" kysyy päästäessään ilman ulos keuhkoistaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siis niinku miestä. Kenenkään rintalihaksia", korjaa hieman nolona.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei oo kyllä muakaan kukaan mies tolleen koskenu", myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miltä tää... tuntuu?" kysyy hieman jännittyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee uudelleen.  
"Hyvältä", vastaa ja kohottaa omia käsiään, jotka löytävät pian "Kalevin" vartalon. Painaa kämmenensä miehen kyljille ja tuntee kyllä, että kyseessä on hoikka mies, aivan kuten tämä sanoikin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää "Anteron" käsiä kyljillään, ja suustaan pääsee hengähdys.  
"Niin tuokin", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mäkään oon ketään miestä koskaan tälleen koskettanut", kertoo "Kaleville" ja liu'uttaa käsiään ylöspäin kohti rintakehää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää kovasti siitä, että "Antero" liu'uttaa käsiään ylöspäin ja tunnustelee rintakehäänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee käsillään, että kyllä "Kalevi" on vähän treenannut, ja pitää siitä. Liu'uttaa sitten kämmeniään miehen olkapäille ja siitä käsivarsille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä lyö koko ajan lujempaa, ja hengityksensä on tiheämpää, kun "Antero" koskettelee vartaloaan.   
"Sun kosketus tuntuu tosi hyvältä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tunnustelee tarkasti "Kalevin" käsivarsia ja tuntuu, että nyt kun ei näe mitään, toimivat muut aistinsa paremmin. Miehen tuoksu on aivan huumaava.  
"Sä tuoksut hyvälle", sanoo takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä, kun "Antero" sanoo tuoksuvansa hyvältä.   
"Kiitos. Niin säkin", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa kätensä pois "Kalevin" käsivarsilta ja painaa sitten hellästi sormensa miehen kasvoille tunnustellakseen niitä seuraavaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sulla on pehmeät kädet", kommentoi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee "Kaleville", vaikkei tämä sitä näekään.  
"Kiitti", sanoo ja löytää peukalollaan miehen huulet.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä lyö yhä lujempaa, kun tuntee "Anteron" peukalon sivelevän huuliaan. Hyvä, kun uskaltaa edes hengittää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtyy huulilta leualle ja jatkaa sitten poskelle. "Kalevin" iho on varsin pehmeä ja virheetön, mistä pitää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää valtavasti "Anteron" koskettelusta kasvoillaan, eikä haluaisi sen loppuvan ollenkaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Löytää seuraavaksi nenän ja huomaa pitävänsä sen muodosta.  
"Sul on kivat kasvot", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toivottavasti olet tuota mieltä myös sitten, kun sä haluat nähdä mut valot päällä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Toivoo itse ihan samaa.  
"No sitä mä en voi etukäteen tietää", sanoo ja saapuu sitten hiusrajaan. Yrittää miettiä, kuinka vaaleat hiukset "Kalevilla" mahtaa olla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin, ei voi tietää joo", sanoo ja nauttii täysin siemauksin "Anteron" koskettelusta.  
"Saanko mä koskee sun kasvoja?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtää kätensä hiuksiin ja ilahtuu, kun ne ovat niin pehmeät.  
"No joo", hymähtää sitten vähän huvittuneena "Kalevin" kysymykselle, "en mäkään mitään lupaa kysyny."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Hyvä niin. Pidän itsevarmoista miehistä", tokaisee "Anteron" sanoihin ja kohottaa sitten käsiään koskettaen tämän leukaa ja edeten siitä poskille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee hiljaa, kun tuntee uteliaat kädet koskettamassa kasvojaan. Sulkee silmänsä ja hymyilee, koska tuntuu hyvälle, että joku koskettaa itseään sillä tavalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koskettaa "Anteron" poskipäitä ja nenää, jonka jälkeen siirtyy koskemaan hiuksia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttiessaan kosketteluista kasvoillaan ja hiuksissaan, vie omat kätensä "Kalevin" selälle ja alkaa tunnustella sitä sormillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää tuntiessaan "Anteron" koskettelevan selkäänsä. Nielaisee, ja kätensä pysähtyvän miehen hiuksissa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee selvästi selkälihakset "Kalevin" ohuen paidan läpi ja virnistää.  
"Aina vaan paranee", sanoo, sillä on aina pitänyt selkälihaksia erittäin seksikkäinä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kylmät väristykset kulkevat selkäpiissään "Anteron" kosketuksista, ja huokaa.  
"Hyvä niin", saa hengähdettyä ja antaa käsiensä laskeutua "Anteron" niskaa pitkin tämän olkapäille ja takaisin tämän kasvoille etsiskellen sormillaan miehen huulia, joihin voisi koskea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tekisi mieli vetää "Kalevi" lähemmäs itseään, jotta tuntisi, miten hyvin tämä sopii itseään vasten. Malttaa kuitenkin mielensä ja antaa miehen rauhassa kosketella kasvojaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sivelee "Anteron" huulia sormillaan ja haluaisi painaa huulensa tämän huulia vasten tunteakseen, miten hyvin ne sopisivat omia huuliaan vasten, mutta saa maltettua mielensä.  
"Sulla on ihanan täyteläiset huulet", kehuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti", sanoo ja sitten hetken mielijohteesta koskettaa kielellään miehen yhä huulillaan olevia sormia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää pienesti "Anteron" koskettaessa kielellään huuliaan, ja halunsa suudella miestä tuntuu vain pahenevan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Jotenkin "Kalevi" tuntuu valtavan houkuttelevalta edessään pienine liikkeineen ja äänineen. Alkaa hitaasti viedä huuliaan miestä kohti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee "Anteron" hengityksen lähempänä ja pian tuntee, kuinka miehen kasvot tuntuvat olevan paljon lähempänä kuin vielä hetki sitten.  
**  
****Yhtäkkiä huoneen täyttää äänekäs piippaus...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Ei ehdi maistaa "Kalevin" huulia, kun hätkähtää kovaa ääntä ja kavahtaa kauemmas. Huokaisee, kun tajuaa ajan todennäköisesti loppuneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Säikähtää äänekästä piippausta ja liikahtaa paikallaan.   
"Aika tais loppuu", toteaa pettyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo..." mutisee harmistuneena, koska olisi voinut olla kauemminkin "Kalevin" seurassa, "tarttis vissiin mennä ettimään ovi."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, niin tarvis", toteaa ja liikahtaa kauemmaksi alkaen tunnustella eteensä etsiäkseen ovea poispäin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja lähtee samaan suuntaa kuin josta olettaa tulleensa löytääkseen oman ovensa. On taas kompastua johonkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tunnustelee käsillään ja kohta löytää ovenkahvan, jonka painaa alas ja astuu ulos huoneesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onnistuu pääsemään ovelle ja saamaan sen auki. Miettii, oppisikohan jossain vaiheessa huoneen niin hyvin, että osaisi ovelle ilman, että törmää mihinkään. Astuu pimeään käytävään ja lähtee kävelemään sitä eteenpäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee astelemaan eteenpäin pimeässä käytävässä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Käveltyään hyvin pitkältä tuntuneen matkan, saapuu toiselle ovelle, jonka avaa. Yhtäkkinen valoisuus häikäisee pahasti, ja joutuu siristelemään silmiään tottuakseen siihen oltuaan niin kauan pilkkopimeässä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee pimeää käytävää mielensä ollessa samalla hieman sekava. Tunnustelee samalla matkalla, ettei kompastu, ja jossain vaiheessa löytääkin käsillään uuden oven, jonka avaa auki. Valoisuus iskee silmiinsä, ja joutuu sulkemaan ne hetkeksi tuntuen sokeutuvansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun pikkuhiljaa alkaa tottua valoon, kävelee annettujen ohjeiden mukaisesti pienen pöydän luo, jossa on lomake. Täyttää paperiin oman nimensä ja päivämäärän ja lukee ensimmäisen kysymyksen, jossa kysytään arvosanaa kokemukselle asteikolla 4-10. Raapustaa hetken mietittyään paperiin seiskan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa silmänsä hetken kuluttua ja kävelee sitten pöydän luokse, jossa odottaa lomake. Täyttää paperiin nimensä ja päivämäärän. Sen jälkeen alkaa lukea kysymyksiä läpi. Pohtii, mitä ihmettä laittaisi arvosanaksi kokemukseen. Laittaa siihen 8. Kympin voisi laittaa seuralaisestaan, mutta muuten meno pimeään huoneeseen tuntuu aika tyhmältä, ja pelkäsi loukkaavansa itsensä koko ajan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mielensä pyörii vieläkin ensimmäisessä kysymyksessä, vaikka vastasikin siihen jo. Toivoo, että seuraavalla kerralla ei törmäile ihan niin paljon, vaan löytää heti istumaan. Siirtyy lopulta toiseen kysymykseen, johon vastaaminen on huomattavasti merkittävämpää. Haluaako tavata "Kalevin" uudelleen? Silmänsä tuijottavat vaihtoehtoja "Kyllä", "En" ja "Ehkä" ja naputtelee kynää pöytää vasten mietteissään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraavaan kysymykseen laittaa välittömästi ruksin kohtaan "Kyllä".   
  
**Lari**  
  
Alussa ei oikein tiennyt, miten olisi "Kaleviin" suhtautunut, ja piti treffejä varsin tylsinä, joten oli aika varma, että haluaisi jonkun toisen seuraavalla kerralla. Mutta sitten, kun pääsi lähikontaktiin miehen kanssa, kaikki muuttui. Päättää lopulta ottaa riskin ja ruksittaa ensimmäisen vaihtoehdon. Toivoo, että "Kalevi" on sen arvoinen, että kuluttaa tähän aikaansa.


	7. Chapter 7

** Osa 7 **

**Myöhemmin samana iltana. Larin ovikelloa soitetaan...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juuri lysähtänyt sohvalle katsomaan telkkaria, kun ovikello soi. Huokaisee, kun joutuu nousemaan saman tien ylös ja kävelee ovelle.  
"Moro", sanoo tulijalle oven avattuaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Siirtyy Larin ohi ovesta sisälle.  
"Meikä tuli nyt kyselee, miten meni ensitreffit", kysäisee ja riisuu kengät eteisessä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ylläri", hymähtää Jannelle, joka kertoo tulleensa utelemaan treffeistä, ja sulkee oven.  
"Tuu peremmälle", sanoo ja menee takaisin sohvalle, josta toivottavasti ei tarvitse nousta ihan heti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Astelee Larin perässä olohuoneeseen ja rojahtaa istumaan nojatuolille.  
"Anna kuuluu!" hoputtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee nojatuoliin rojahtavaa Jannea.  
"No... se oli ihan jees", vastaa virnuillen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Vaan ihan jees?" kysyy kummastuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään, koska oletti Jannen tajuavan, että "ihan jees" virneen kera tarkoittaa paljon parempaa kuin pelkkä "ihan jees".   
"No ei tosiaan", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Millaiselta vaikutti?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Aika sellaselta, mitä pyysinkin", vastaa eikä voi olla miettimättä, miltä "Kalevi" oikeasti näyttää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Hyvä juttu, jos tarjonta kohtas kysynnän. Mitäs seuraavaksi?" utelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No varmaan seuraavaa tapaamista pitää venata", sanoo, "mitä muutakaan?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Okei. Juttelitteko vaan vai oliko muuta?" virnuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No oli siinä vähän kosketteluu..." vastaa ja virnuilee takaisin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Asiaa! Niin pitääki", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä kaikkee siel huoneessa muuten on?" kysyy sitten, kun ei haluaisi joka kerta törmäillä huonekaluihin tai muihin mahdollisiin esineisiin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nousee nojatuolilta ja nappaa sohvapöydältä kynän ja sanomalehden, johon alkaa rustata jotain. Hetken kuluttua ojentaa sanomalehteä Larille.  
"Siinä ois pohjapiirustus siihen huoneeseen", sanoo, sillä muistaa sen yhä kuin eilisen.   
  
[(Jannen piirtämä pohjapiirustus)](https://s20.postimg.org/vszn5ak0d/pohjapiirustus_deittihuone.jpg)  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee uteliaana, kun Janne nappaa kynänsä ja ristikkolehtensä, johon alkaa raapustaa jotakin. Kun saa piirroksen, katselee sitä silmät pyöreinä.  
"Sänky?" parahtaa epäuskoisena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nyökkää virnistellen.  
"Joo, kelaa hei! Kai ne aattelee, että jos sitten oikein natsaa, niin voi vetästä pienet panot siel."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään täysin hämmentyneenä.  
"Susta vois sellaista uskookin, mut hei, ihan oikeesti", hymähtää.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Joo, ihan oikeesti. Ei sitä voi tietää, jos oikeesti alkais haluttaa ja... Täytyyhän niiden varautua kaikkeen", hymyilee leveästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No viissiin sitten..." mutisee ja repii katseensa irti Jannen piirtämästä sängystä. Miettii, missä kohtaa mahtoivat "Kalevin" kanssa seistä, kun koskettelivat toisiaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ei mut kelaa, kuinka siistii ois, jos paniskin tyyppii, kun ei näe minkä näköinen se on ja voi kuvitella siihen vaikka kenet", virnuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää taas silmiään Jannelle.  
"Sä varmaan sit kokeilit?" kysyy. Ei itse edes tiedä, kenet haluaisi kuvitella.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No en! Mä halusin mennä Iidan ehdoilla", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No niin... En mäkään sinne minkään seksin takia oo menossa", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Niin, et tietenkää. Kerro lisää siitä tyypistä ja hei, minkä nimisiä te olitte?!" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa, kun Janne ottaa puheeksi nimet.  
"Mä oon Antero ja se Kalevi", mutisee tympääntyneenä, "mut ihan ookoolta se vaikutti."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Alkaa nauraa kuullessaan Larin ja tämän seuralaisen nimet.  
"Ei oo todellista! Mistä hemmetistä ne noita nimiä oikein repii? Meinaatko tavata 'Kalevia' vielä uudelleen?" utelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En tajuu vaan... Olis voinu edes vähän järkevämmät keksiä", huokaisee, "mut laitoin mä siihen paperiin, et haluun nähä uudestaan. Riippuu vissiin sit siitä, et mitä se laitto omaan paperiin."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ja se riippuu siitä, teitkö sä siihen vaikutuksen", virnuilee.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Jep... Kai mä onnistuin", miettii, kun muistelee "Kalevin" päästämiä pieniä ääniä.  
  
**Janne  
**

"Hyvä sitten. Toivotaan, että 'Kalevi' on uudelleen tapaamisen arvoinen", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sitä mäkin toivon", mutisee.  
  
**Seuraavana aamuna...  
  
Iida**  
  
Avaa työpaikkansa oven ja kiiruhtaa sisälle. Oli eilen tyttökavereidensa kanssa eikä ehtinyt soittaa Eliakselle tämän treffeistä, joten aikoo nyt hiillostaa miestä.  
"Elias?" huhuilee, kun ei näe tätä kaupassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kumartelee tiskin takana pahvilaatikoiden kanssa, eikä Iida siksi näe itseään. Kun nainen huhuilee, nostaa päätään.  
"Täällä", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Elias onkin tiskin takana eikä jossain varastossa.  
"Noh, nyt kerrot heti kaiken!" intoilee mennessään lähemmäs.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Iidalle, kun tämä aloittaa heti hiillostamisen.  
"Mukavalta tyypiltä vaikutti, ja mä sain koskeakin sitä", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On haljeta uteliaisuudesta ja innosta, kun Elias kertoo päässeensä oikein koskettelemaan.  
"Kerro!" vaatii uudelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä haluut tietää?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No ihan kaiken!" parahtaa, kun Elias ei kerro mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sen deittinimi on Antero ja se tuntu tosi mukavalta. Oltais suudeltu, mutta aika loppu kesken. Jännittää vaan, haluaako se tavata mua enää", pohtii.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Antero", tyrskähtää, mutta innostuu sitten entistä enemmän Eliaksen sanoessa, että melkein päätyivät suutelemaan.  
"No hei, ihan varmana haluaa, jos meinas suudella", sanoo ollen täysin varma asiasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Iida tyrskähtää Anteron nimestä.  
"Joo, on se aika hauska nimi, kuten munkin. Kalevi", sanoo ja tuntuu hyvältä, kun Iida on varma, että "Antero" haluaisi vielä nähdä itsensä.  
"Hyvä, jos oot sitä mieltä. Tuleeko mulle tietoo, jos tulee uudet treffit ja kuinka nopeesti tulee?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pitää myös Eliaksen deittinimeä huvittavana, joten naurahtaa. Nyökkää sitten tämän kysymykselle.  
"Joo, kyl ne viimeistään muutaman päivän päästä taas laittaa uudet treffiajat s-postilla", vastaa, "niin mulla ainakin meni. Mut jos kestää kauemmin, niin sit et varmaan sitä Anteroa enää tapaa."   
  
**Elias**  
  
Itseään alkaa kylmätä ajatuksesta, ettei tapaisi Anteroa enää. Näykkää huultaan.  
"Toivottavasti näen. Hei, oli tosi ärsyttävää, kun ei nähny mitään siellä huoneessa, niin muistatko millainen se huone oli?" kysyy Iidalta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Alkaa muistella huonetta.  
"Siinä oli pöytä, ja sen ympärillä sohva ja kaks nojatuolia", vastaa, "sit siellä toisessa päässä vessa ja sen vieressä levee sänky."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hermostuu jotenkin, kun Iida mainitsee sängyn.  
"Siis sänky? Parisänkykö?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joo", sanoo huvittuneena, "sellanen sieltä löyty, kun tutkittiin Jannen kanssa sitä sillon."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onks se jotain vihjailuu vai muuten vaan on pistetty sinne?" pohtii.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kai se on varoiks vaan laitettu", miettii olkapäitään kohauttaen. Tietääkseen deittipalvelussa ei pakoteta seksin harrastamiseen huoneessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Yks asia mua on mietittänyt. Että onko siel jotain valvontakameroita tai vastaavaa? Ei voi koskaan tietää, jos seuralainen onkin joku hullu, jonka päässä napsahtaa ja alkaa väkivaltaseks tai jotain", pohtii.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle.  
"Mä kysyin sitä sillon mun haastattelussa", kertoo, "on siellä varoiks kamerat just sen takii, jos jotain tapahtuu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rykäisee hieman vaikeana.  
"Mutta ne ei katsele niitä nauhoja turhaan?" kysyy.   
  
**Iida**  
  
"No ei tietenkään", rauhoittelee Eliasta, "ne vakuutti mulle, et se on vaan varotoimenpide, jos joku menee pieleen, kuten esim. väkivaltanen deitti tai joku sairaskohtaus..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mut tota... jos nyt tulis joku juttu, niin miten sieltä pääsee pois tai saa niille sanaa, että kaikki ei oo nyt hyvin?" miettii vielä.  
**  
Iida**  
  
Menee ihan hiljaiseksi, kun Elias jatkaa kyselyjä.  
"Tota mä en ookaan tullu ajatelleeks... Sun täytyy kysyä niiltä", sanoo ja on onnellinen, ettei itse tarvinnut mitään apua missään, vaan Janne oli oikea herrasmies.  <3  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Okei, täytyypä siis kysyy. En silti usko, että 'Antero' ois sellanen, mutta niin...", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin... Mut ei sitä koskaan tiiä kuitenkaan", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei tiedä ei. Jännittää kieltämättä tavata se seuraavan kerran, kun me kuitenkaan oltiin aikeissa suudella", sanoo hieman nolostellen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Alkaa virnuilla Eliakselle.  
"Ehkä teille tulee käyttöä sille sängylle", vitsailee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Iida!" hengähtää ja punastuu pienesti.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Jatkaa virnuiluaan olematta ollenkaan pahoillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei siis sillä, etteikö se ois käyny mielessä nyt kun asiasta mainitsit, mutta en mä oo ollu ikinä kenenkään kanssa niin... Kyllä mä haluun nähdä sen ihmisen ennen kuin hyppään sänkyyn", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joo, kyllä mä tajuun", sanoo, "en mäkään halunnu sänkyyn siellä, vaikka Janne jotain siitä vihjailikin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Se vaikuttaa kyllä sellaselta tyypiltä, että varmasti vihjailikin", sanoo hymyillen.  
"Kerroin sille Hildastakin muuten! Se oli ihan ok sen kanssa, että mulla on lapsi", kertoo ilahtuneena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee ilahtuneena Eliaksen deitin reaktiosta Hildaan.  
"Toivottavasti se on muutenkin sitten ok, ettet joudu pettymään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, täytyy toivoo. Sekin on kaapissa tai ei oo pitäny meteliä homoudestaan", valaisee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Sitten se varmaan ymmärtää sua eikä patista ulos kaapista", miettii tyytyväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi.  
"Tuota en tullut ajatelleeksi. Hyvä, kun ollaan sen suhteen samalla viivalla", sanoo ja päättää jatkaa sitten laatikon purkamista, minkä aloitti ennen kuin Iida tuli töihin.  
  
**Työpäivän jälkeen Elias hakee Hildan isältään, ja kaksikko suuntaa kotiin.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kuule Hilda, mitä oisit mieltä, jos isi löytäisi jonkun kaverin itselleen?" kysyy tyttäreltään.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Laittaa sormen suuhunsa ja katsoo isiään.  
"Eiks sulla oo kavereita?" ihmettelee kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Hildan suloisuudesta.  
"On, mutta tarkoitan sellaista erityistä kaveria", tarkentaa.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Kulmansa menevät vielä syvempään kurttuun, kun miettii isinsä sanoja. Kohta ilmeensä kuitenkin kirkastuu.  
"Niinku paras paras kaveri", päättelee hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Niin, sellainen", vastaa.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Nyökkää vakavana.  
"Paras paras kaveri on tärkee", sanoo tietäväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää hymyillen.  
"Niin on, ja isi on aika yksinäinen sen takia", myöntää.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Menee halaamaan isinsä jalkoja.  
"En mä haluu, et sä oot yksin", mutisee Eliaksen housunlahjetta vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä leveämmin, kun Hilda halaa jalkojaan.  
"Voi isin kultapientä. Kyllähän mä tiedän, ettet sä halua, että oon yksinäinen, ja onhan mulla sut", sanoo.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Nostaa katseensa ja hymyilee.  
"Ja Iida ja vaari ja isomummi", luettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käyttää silmiään suurimpana.  
"Niin juuri", sanoo.  
  
**Pari viikkoa myöhemmin ruokakaupassa...  
  
Elias**  
  
Ottaa ostoskärryihin jauhelihakastikkeen ja spagetin ainekset, sillä haluaa tehdä sitä ruoaksi tänään itselleen ja Hildalle. Mielessään on pyörinyt viime aikoina "Antero", ja aikataulujen yhteensovittamisen huonouden vuoksi eivät ole ehtineet tavata toista kertaa vielä, mikä vähän harmittaa itseään.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa tuotteita hyllystä ja laittaa lähes kaiken takaisin. Huokaisee, kun ei yhtään tiedä, mitä ostaisi. On joutunut hylkäämään työkiireidensä takia monta deittiaikaa, mikä ärsyttää, koska haluaisi nähdä "Kalevin" uudelleen ja siten saada jotain muuta ajateltavaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee lihatiskiä kohti ottaakseen tuoretta jauhelihaa tiskiltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa pari maitotölkkiä koriinsa ja suuntaa askeleensa lihatiskille päin. Jos vaikka paistaisi itselleen kunnon pihvin, kun ei muutakaan keksi.  
  
**Myyjä tiskin takana**  
  
"Ja sitten sulle?" kysyy vaaleahiuksiselta mieheltä, joka katselee jauhelihoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Otan 600 grammaa jauhelihaa", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun saapuu isolle lihatiskille, kuulee ensimmäinenä Eliaksen äänen. Kääntyy katsomaan ja huokaisee.  
"Ei oo todellista", mutisee, ja ärsyyntyneisyytensä kasvaa entisestään.


	8. Chapter 8

**Osa 8**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katsettaan ja näkee Larin.  
"Kannattaa uskoo vaan, totta se on, kuten näet", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään tympääntyneenä. Otti tietoisen riskin valitessaan lähimpänä liikettään olevan ruokakaupan, muttei silti uskonut törmäävänsä Eliakseen.  
"Ei tarvii jatkossa ainakaan tänne tulla", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa jauhelihapaketin käteensä, jonka laskee kärryihinsä ja katsoo Laria kädet puuskassa.  
"Ja miksi ei?" kysyy hieman ärtyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No koska sä näköjään käyt täällä", tokaisee itsestään selvästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Eikö me muka edes voitais yrittää tulla toimeen? Aika lapsellista nimittäin alkaa vaihtaa jotain hyväksi havaittua kauppaa sen takia, että mä täällä käyn. Haloo!" puuskahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miks pitäis yrittää?" ihmettelee, "enkä mä tiiä, et onks tää kauppa hyvä, kun oon ekaa kertaa täällä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siksi, koska mä uskon, että kaikissa ihmisissä on jotain hyvää, ja vihanpito on ihan turhaa? Tai ainakin voisit lopettaa ton typerän lapsellisen vääntämisen, että et käy enää täällä, jos mä käyn täällä -tyyppisesti", marmattaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään. Tietää käyttäytyvänsä lapsellisesti, muttei vain voi sille mitään, että Eliaksen näkeminen saa sappensa kiehumaan joka ikinen kerta.  
"Ihan sama", tokaisee ja päättää olla kuin Eliasta ei olisikaan. Tutkii lihatiskin pihvivalikoimaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Selvä", toteaa ja lähtee työntämään kärryjä seuraavaksi etsiskelemään tomaattimurskaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun Elias lähtee. Voi taas paremmin keskittyä ostoksiinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Löytää tomaattimurskapurkin ja palaa takaisin lihatiskin ohitse ottaakseen kinkkua leivän päälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa tiskin takaa haluamansa pihvin ja kun on lähdössä pois, melkein törmää Eliakseen.  
"Sähän just olit tässä", hymähtää turhautuneena, kun ei mies lähtenytkään kovin kauas.  
  
**Elias  
**

"Joo, niin olinkin, mutta pitikin vielä hakee kinkkua", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Vai niin, no mä häivyn sitten", tokaisee, mutta tajuaa sitten, että tarvitsee itsekin kinkkua, joten huokaisee erittäin turhautuneena eikä liiku mihinkään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nappaa kinkkupaketin ja kääntyy katsomaan Laria, joka seisoo yhä paikoillaan.  
"Eikö sun pitäny lähtee johonkin?" kysyy pistävästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa itsekin kinkkupaketin ja mulkaisee Eliasta.  
"Piti", tokaisee laittaessaan paketin koriinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin siirtyessä viereensä ottamaan kinkkupakettia, haistaa jotenkin kauhean tutun tuoksun nenässään. Katsoo Laria kummasti, sillä leikkelehyllyllä ei sillä hetkellä ole muita.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen katseen itseensä ja kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä?" tivaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Säpsähtää Larin kysymyksestä.  
"Ei mitään", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No älä sit töllää", tokaisee ja lähtee pois hyllyltä etsimään juustoa.  
  
**Elias  
**

"Kai mä saan katsoo ketä mä haluun?!" huutaa perään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy ja kääntyy ympäri. Kohottaa Eliakselle kulmiaan.  
"Aijaa? Taitaa miellyttää silmää vai?" kysyy miestä mulkoillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee täysin häkellyksiin Larin sanoista.  
"No en mä niin sanonut", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnuilee, kun Elias menee selvästi hieman hämilleen.  
"Mut muuten vaan kyyläsit?" hymähtää ja pyöräyttää silmiään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Sä tuoksut tutulta", paljastaa lopulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen sanoista, mutta pudistaa sitten päätään. Varmasti moni käyttää samoja tuotteita kuin itsekin, joten Elias voi hyvin tuntea jonkun niistä.  
"Jaa", toteaa ja kääntää taas selkänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Miks ihmeessä mä muka sua kyyläisin muusta syystä?" kysymys vain tulee suustaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy taas ympäri.  
"No sitä mäkin ihmettelin", tokaisee kulmat koholla, kunnes virnuilee ilkeästi, "ellei sulla sitte oo jotain salaisia fantasioita."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa toista kulmaansa.  
"Ai susta vai? Joo just", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei pidä yhtään siitä, että Elias alkaa nauraa. Aivan kuin ajatus itsestään jonkun fantasiana olisi huvittava, mitä se ei todellakaan ole.  
"Sitähän mäkin", hymähtää ja mulkaisee Eliasta vielä pahasti ennen kuin jatkaa matkaansa. On tosin jo unohtanut, mitä piti hakea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää hetkeksi katsomaan Larin perään.  
"Mulla muka jotain fantasioita tota kohtaan, joo just", mutisee itsekseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Muistaa, että piti ostaa juustoa, ja lähtee käärmeissään kohti oikeaa hyllyä. _Kehtaakin nauraa mulle_ , nurisee mielessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee kärryineen hakemaan spagettia pastahyllyltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa juustopaketin hyllystä koriinsa jä lähtee kassalle, koska ei halua törmätä enää Eliakseen. Päättää ostaa loput jostain toisesta kaupasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nappaa spagettipaketin hyllystä kärryihinsä ja nappaa matkalta mehupurkin, maitoa, vanukkaita ja sitten kassaa kohti...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onnistui totta kai valitsemaan sen kassajonon, joka ei liiku mihinkään. Huokaisee, kun huomaa muidenkin jonojen olevan pitkiä, joten turha vaihtaa enää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy Larin taakse kassajonossa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkuilee turhautuneena kelloaan ja vilkaisee taakseen nähdäkseen, kuinka paljon jonoa on kertynyt selkänsä taakse. Ilmeensä synkkenee, kun näkee Eliaksen seisovan heti perässään.  
"Ei helvetti..." huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sitäpä hyvinkin", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Et sit voinu valita toista jonoo?" valittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En. Ihan sun kiusaksi tulin tähän", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa ja pudistaa päätään.  
"Saatsä jotain kiksejä siitä, et ärsytät mua?" puuskahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehkä. Piristää päivää mukavasti", vastaa tekohymyn kera.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No voi kun kiva", tokaisee happamasti ja kääntää katseensa pois Eliaksesta ennen kuin vetää tätä lättyyn.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itseään häiritsee, kun Larista huokuva tuoksu tuntuu niin tutulta. Huomaakin nojaavansa kärryihinsä ja lähemmäs Laria, jotta haistaisi selvemmin. Tulee samalla liikauttaneensa kärryjä Larin jaloille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää rentoutua ja olla ajattelematta Eliasta, mutta ei pysty, koska tuntuu kuin selkäpuoltaan kihelmöisi, ja saa taistella itseään vastaan, ettei käännä päätään katsomaan miestä. Kun sitten tuntee kärryjen tökkäisevän jalkojaan, ei pysty enää hillitsemään, vaan suorastaan pyörähtää ympäri.  
"Eiks ärsyttäminen riitä, nyt pitää vielä pahoinpidelläkin?" ärähtää kiukkuisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vetää kärryt välittömästi kauemmaksi Larista.  
"Sori. Mä en... huomannu yhtään", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin varmaan", tokaisee uskomatta, ettei Elias tehnyt sitä tahallaan. Pääsee sitten vihdoin ja viimein laittamaan ostoksensa hihnalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiukustuu, kun Lari ei usko itseään ja ajattelee itsensä olevan joku pahoinpitelijähirviö. Niinpä siirtyy Larin vierelle lähes kiinni tähän.  
"Mä en ole mikään pahoinpitelijä, ja toi oli ihan puhdas vahinko!" huudahtaa tuntien tuoksun voimakkaammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Turhautuu, kun Elias tulee viereensä mäkättämään.  
"No selvä, häivy nyt siitä", komentaa ja iskee tyhjän korinsa pinoon muiden korien päälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Palaa takaisin ostoskärrynsä taakse ja on valmiina lastaamaan ostoksiaan Larin jälkeen hihnalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Maksaa ostoksensa kortillaan ärtyneenä ja menee sitten nopeasti pakkaamaan ne, koska haluaa mahdollisimman kauas Eliaksesta niin pian kuin suinkin kykenee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa lastata ostoksiaan hihnalle ja mulkaisee kassan toisessa päässä olevaa Laria, jolla tuntuu olevan tulenpalava kiire. _Idiootti_ , ajattelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tunkee ostoksensa kasiinsa ja painelee sitten nopeasti ulos kaupasta taakseen vilkaisematta. Toivoo todella, että pääsee pois parkkipaikalta ennen kuin näkee Eliaksen tulevan ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Maksaa ostoksensa ja menee sitten pakkaamaan niitä ostamaansa muovikassiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiiruhtaa autolleen, avaa takaoven ja viskaa kassinsa sinne. Sitten sulkee oven ja menee etupenkille istumaan. Käynnistää auton ja kaasuttaa pois parkkipaikalta niin nopeasti kuin turvallisesti vain kykenee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa muovikassin ylös ja lähtee ulos kaupasta. Ei näe Laria enää missään ja hymähtää.  
"Että sen pitikin tuoksua niin tutulta, etten saanu siitä tarpeekseni", mutisee itsekseen lähtiessään kävelemään kotiaan kohti.  
  
**Noin viikon kuluttua on viimein aika astua toista kertaa deittihuoneeseen...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Tuntee taas jännitystä, kun astuu sisään pimeään huoneeseen. Tällä kertaa jännitys ei kuitenkaan ole samanlaista kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu sisään pimeään huoneeseen ja näykkää huultaan.  
"Antero?" huhuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kummastuu, kun yhtäkkiä ääni kutsuu Anteroa, kunnes muistaa, että se on oma deittinimensä. On aika varma, että huoneessa on Kalevi, koska tämä tietää itsensä deittinimen.  
"Kalevi?" kysyy kuitenkin varmuuden vuoksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", huokaisee helpotuksesta ja lähtee taas kädet ojossa etsimään istumapaikkaa. Yrittää muistella Jannen piirtämää kuvaa huoneesta. Haluaa tällä kertaa löytää sohvalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee hitaasti eteenpäin ja on kompastua pöydän kulmaan kumartuen hieman ja ottaen tukea pöydästä etsiäkseen jotakin, minne voisi istahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Löytää nojatuolin ja kohta pöydän, mikä tarkoittaa, että on todella lähellä sohvaa. Liikuttaa jalkaansa ja ilahtuu, kun on varma, että se osuu sohvaan. Tunnustelee hieman käsillään ensin ja istahtaa sitten alas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee eteenpäin ja kohta jalkansa osuvat jonkun huonekalun jalkaan. Kokeilee käsillään ja löytää käsinojat istahtaen pehmeälle nojatuolille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Äänistä päätellen arvelee, että Kalevi on myös päässyt istumaan.  
"Moi", sanoo sitten, "pitkästä aikaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy äänen suuntaan.  
"Moi. Mukavaa, kun nähdään pitkästä aikaa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Ollu vähän kiireitä, niin ei oikeen oo ajat sopinu", huokaisee, sillä voisi olla nyt tapaamassa Kalevia jo vaikka neljättä kertaa, jos olisi enemmän aikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mulla on ollut myös noin, valitettavasti. Mitä sulle kuuluu?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa mukavamman asennon sohvalla.  
"No ei mitään ihmeellistä, arkista aherrusta ja ärsyttäviä ihmisiä", huokaisee vastaukseksi miettien Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ärsyttäviä ihmisiä? Onpa ikävää", sanoo myötätuntoisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, tai oikeestaan vaan yks, mut ei siitä sen enempää", sanoo ja siirtyy sohvalla lähemmäs Kalevin ääntä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kalevin siirtyessä lähemmäksi, tuntuu taas niin tutulta tämän tuoksu. Hymähtää mielessään.  
"Okei, ei keskustella siitä, vaan jostain mukavammasta", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä idea", päättää ja siirtyy vielä hieman lähemmäs, jolloin päätyy sohvan toiseen reunaan istumaan.  
"Mitäs sulle kuuluu?" kyselee kiinnostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan tavallista arkea, paitsi että siihen kuuluu myös tyttären kanssa ajan viettämistä", sanoo, ja hymy kohoaa kasvoilleen Hildaa ajatellessaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No varmaan joo, kun sulla sellanen on", toteaa ja miettii taas, millaista eläminen olisi, jos kanssaan asuisi lapsi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin on joo, ja musta on hienoa, että sä et oo pötkiny pakoon, kun kuulit, että mulla on lapsi", sanoo ilahtuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei käynyt edes mielessä pötkiä pakoon jonkun lapsen takia.  
"No ei se olis reiluu sua kohtaan, et sä voi siitä tytöstä eroonkaan hankkiutua – ei siis sillä, että ees haluaisin sun niin tekevän", sanoo ja kurottaa kättään, jotta saisi kosketettua Kalevia ja siten tietäisi, miten lähellä tämä oikeasti itseään on. Äänen perusteella on vähän vaikea tulkita kovin tarkasti.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee kohta käden olkapäällään ja tuo kätensä Anteron käden päälle hymyillen.  
"Missä sä istut, niin tuun sinne?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Kaleville, kun tuntee tämän kämmenen omaa kämmenselkäänsä vasten.  
"Tää on sohva, tuu vaan", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös ja tarttuu Anteroa kädestä löytääkseen tämän luokse sohvalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mielensä tekee vetää Kalevi syliinsä, muttei lopulta viitsi, vaan antaa tämän löytää viereensä istumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Löytää lopulta sohvalle ja istahtaa Anteron viereen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa kohti Kalevia, kun tuntee tämän istuvan alas. Toivoo, että huoneessa näkisi jotain, koska haluaisi katsoa miestä silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kättään löytääkseen Anteron kasvot, joita voisi koskettaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun kohta tuntee käden painautuvan kasvojensa ihoa vasten. Henkäisee kevyesti ja liikuttaa omaa kättään sohvan päällä, kunnes se koskettaa Kalevin reittä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää Anteron kosketusta reidellään ja näykkää huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa liikutella kättään Kalevin reidellä tunnustellakseen sitä. Miehen housut ovat kivantuntuista materiaalia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kylmät väristykset kulkevat selkäpiitään pitkin Anteron tunnustelusta reidellään.  
"Mua on kieltämättä ärsyttäny, ku ei oo ehditty nähdä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysäyttää kätensä Kalevin reidellä.  
"Sama juttu... Otti päähän ne kaikki työkiireet, kun en päässy tänne aikasemmin", sanoo itsekin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymy kohoaa kasvoilleen Anteron sanoista.  
"Olin kyllä ilahtunut, kun sä halusit nähdä uudestaan", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä vähän jännitin, et halusiksä nähä mut uudestaan..." myöntää hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää Anteroa suloisena, kun tämä jännitti, haluaisiko nähdä tätä enää uudelleen.  
"Totta kai mä halusin. Sä teit niin vaikutuksen muhun", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu Kalevin sanoista ja miettii, mistä tämä itsessään vaikuttui.   
"Miten mä sen tein?" haluaa tietää.


	9. Chapter 9

**Osa 9**  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jotenkin vaan kolahdit, ja mua jäi vähän harmittaa, kun se aika loppui viimeksi kesken", sanoo vihjailevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Kalevin vihjaileville sanoille ja virnistää sitten.  
"Eiks täl kertaa saada olla täällä puolet kauemmin?" kysyy itsekin vihjailevasti, vaikka tietääkin vastauksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, taidetaan saada", sanoo ja etsii kädellään Anteron reittä, johon laskea kätensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun yhtäkkiä tuntee käden reidellään. On niin kummallista olla täysin pimeässä, kun ei yhtään näe, että liikkuuko Kalevi, joten kosketukset tulevat täysin yllätyksinä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sori. Pitäiskö mun ilmoittaa, ku mä kosken suhun?" sopertaa tuntiessaan Anteron hätkähdyksen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei tarvii", vakuuttaa Kaleville, joka kuulostaa huolestuneelta. Hivuttautuu sohvalla lähemmäs miestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Anteron tulevan lähemmäs itseään, ja sydämensä alkaa lyödä lujempaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä haluisin tietää susta enemmän", kertoo Kaleville, "mut hitto vaan, kun ei saa oikeen kertoo mitään..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Mua ärsyttää myös, ettei saa juuri mitään itestään kertoa. Miten ne olettaa, että me pystyttäis tuntee enemmän, kun on kauheat säännöt? Mitä jos rikotaan sääntöjä?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä Kalevin ehdotuksesta.  
"Miten paljon?" kysyy ja miettii, mahtavatko jäädä kiinni, jos alkavat rikkoa sääntöjä...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jätetään nimet pois, mutta muuten puhutaan ihan vapaasti toisistamme", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei haluaisi ottaa riskiä kiinnijäämisen kanssa, koska jos niin käy, ei välttämättä tapaisi enää ikinä Kalevia...   
"Okei", sanoo kuitenkin, koska miehen ehdotus tuskin on liian törkeä sääntörikkomus. Ainakin toivoo niin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joten mitäpä jos kertoisit itsestäs vähän vapaammin?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ja mä kun luulin, et mä saisin kuulla susta enemmän ensin", sanoo ja naurahtaa päälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Voidaan me niinkin tehdä. Hitsi, ku tekis mieli sanoo mun oikean nimen alkukirjain, mutta en haluu ottaa mitään riskiä. Mutta siis niin, mä oon kaapissa ja mulla on lapsi. Oon muuttanut Suomeen ulkomailta teininä", kertoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee mielenkiinnolla Kalevin sanoja.  
"Kyllä mäkin haluaisin kertoo nimen, mut ei viitti..." huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään typerille säännöille.  
"Mitä sä ulkomailla teit?" kysyy Kalevilta ja miettii, että eikö tämä olekaan paljasjalkainen suomalainen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mun mutsi asuu siellä", sanoo ja huokaa.  
"Mä oon adoptoitu, ja mun mutsi sai töitä ulkomailta mun ollessa lapsi. Sitten me muutettiin ulkomaille, ja lähdin sieltä, koska mutsin miehen kanssa en tullu toimeen. Tulin Suomeen, ja mutsi jäi sinne. Käyn sitä välil siel kattomassa. Sun vuoro kertoo itestäs", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Kalevia mielenkiinnolla ja helpottuu vähän, kun tulee ilmi tämän olevan syntyjään suomalainen.  
"Tiedätsä sun biologisia vanhempia?" kyselee uteliaana ennen kuin alkaa kertoa itsestään.  
"No mun mutsi kuoli, kun olin pieni, niin ollaan oltu faijan kans kahestaan, kun se ei uutta ikinä löytäny. Meiän välit on ollut aika nihkeet sen jälkeen, kun tulin sille kaapista, mut kyl se parempaan päin menee koko ajan", kertoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Muuttuu vakavammaksi, kun Antero kertoo äitinsä kuolleen.  
"Mä oon tosi pahoillani", sanoo vilpittömästi ja on hetken hiljaa.  
"Ai sun faija tietää sun olevan homo? Vau! Varmaan helpottavaa, ku ei tarvii teeskennellä sille mitään, kuten mun tarvii mun faijalle", sanoo huokaisten.  
"Tiiän mä mun biologiset vanhemmat ja siksi mä Suomeen palasinkin, faijan luokse", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökyttelee Kalevin sanoille.  
"Mikset sä oo kertonu sun faijalle?" kysyy, "onks se homofobinen tai jotain?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä itse asiassa tiedä, mitä se on, mutta jo silloin, kun mä olin nuori, se puhui siitä, miten se auttaa mua naisten kanssa ja näin. En oo vaan viittiny murskata sen unelmia", paljastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Joo... Mun faija ei tosiaan riemastunu, kun murskasin sen kuvitelmat vaimosta ja lapsenlapsista", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Voin uskoo, ja vaikka faijalla onkin jo yks lapsenlapsi, niin silti se vähän välii kysyy, milloin hommaan mun tyttärelle äitipuolen", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena Kaleville.  
"Ootsä miettiny, et mitä sun tytär mahtaa ajatella, jos se saa isäpuolen?" kysyy ihan mielenkiinnosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"No siis mä kysyin siltä yks päivä, että mitä se ajattelis siitä, jos isi saisi erityisen ystävän, ja se oli sitä mieltä, että mulla pitäisi ehdottomasti olla sellanen", hymähtää hymyillen.  
"Mutta en tiiä yhtään, mitä se ajattelisi, jos se saisi isäpuolen äitipuolen sijasta. Silti oon varma, että se hyväksyisi sen paremmin kuin faija", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Kalevin sanoille.  
"Yleensä lapset on paljon fiksumpia kuin aikuset... Ne on yllättävän tarkkoja ja perillä asioista", miettii, vaikkei itsellään lapsista juuri kokemusta olekaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Anteroa vaikuttuneena.  
"Joo, niinhän ne onkin. Mulla on oma yritys", paljastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mullakin on", sanoo Kaleville, kun tämä paljastaa, että tällä on oma yritys.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oho! Samanlaisia sitten", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitähän muuta yhteistä meillä mahtaa olla?" miettii virnuillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Toivottavasti paljon", sanoo ja hapuilee kättään Anteron reidelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kalevin kosketus reidellään tule taas täytenä yllätyksenä, kun ei osannut sitä odottaa.  
"Samaa mieltä", sanoo ja laskee oman kätensä Kalevin käden päälle reidelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu lämpimältä, kun Anteron käsi on kätensä päällä. Nielaisee vaikeammin.  
"Mitä sä haluut musta vielä tietää?" kysyy.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Ihan mitä sä haluut kertoo", vastaa hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kysy sä jotain", pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Miettii hetken, mitä kysyisi.  
"Mitkä oli sun kriteerit, kun sä hait tänne?" tulee suustaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää leveästi.  
"Tumma, lihaksikas ja fiksu", vastaa.  
"Entäpä sun?" kysyy.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Virnuilee Kalevin vastaukselle.  
"Vaalee, hoikka ja urheilullinen", sanoo.  
  
**Elias  
**

"Aika hyvä. Mä oon vaalee ja hoikka, mutta niin... määrittele tuo urheilullinen", pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa kämmenensä vasten Kalevin rintakehää ja alkaa tunnustella sitä samoin kuin miehen käsivarsia.  
"Sanoisin, et just tällanen..." kertoo ja pitää valtavasti siitä, että saa kosketella Kalevia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja hengähtää, kun Antero koskettelee itseään.  
"Kuulostaa... hyvältä", saa henkäistyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Antaa käsiensä yhä kosketella Kalevin ylävartaloa.  
"Mä haluisin kuulla sun oikeen äänen..." mutisee. On varma, että sitä kuuntelisi paljon mieluummin kuin miehen muunneltua ääntä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Älä! Tää kuulostaa ihan joltain kauhuelokuvalta melkeinpä. Tulee Screamit mieleen", hekottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep, ja me kuulostetaan melkeen ihan samalta", hymähtää huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Anteron sanoista.  
"En muuten tajunnutkaan! Huvittavaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin..." hymähtää ja miettii jo hetken ehdottavansa, että haluaisi tavata jo valot päällä, mutta onnekseen ei ehdi sanoa sitä ennen kuin tajuaa, ettei se ehkä ole hyvä idea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hitsi, ku saatais lupa vaikka sanoa yksi sana ihan omalla äänellämme. Pystyisitköhän sitä ehdottaa?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kai sitä voi ehdottaa, mut tuskin tulee lupa", tokaisee ja pitää Kalevin ehdotusta kyllä hyvänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mutta täähän on meille tehty palvelu, joten kai me nyt saadaan päättää asioista?" hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"No joo, mut tääl on tarkotus pysyy täysin anonyyminä, ja oikeen äänen kuuleminen vois vaarantaa sen", huokaisee, "ei sitä tiiä, vaik me tunnettais toisemme oikeesti."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oisko siinä jotain pahaa, jos tunnettais?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Vaikee sanoo", vastaa. Ei tiedä olisko se huono vai ei, varmaan riippusi siitä, miten ja mistä toisensa tuntisivat.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niinhän se vähän on... On vaan tosi vaikee luoda kontaktia, kun ei näe mitään", myöntää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Kaleville ja huokaisee sitten, kun tajuaa, ettei tämä tietenkään sitä näe.   
"Totta... Jää kaikki eleet ja ilmeet huomaamatta, ku ei nää mitään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tekis mieli vaan räväyttää valot päälle", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa itsekin.  
"Joo, mut mä vähän luulen, et täällä ei oo katkasijoita, ettei kukaan vaan tee just sitä", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**

"No niin justiinsa. Ihan ku oltais jossain vankilassa", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niinpä... Mut täältä me sentään päästään pois, kun on mennyt tunti", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin päästään. Saatkohan sä yhtään kertoo tarkemmin yrityksestäs?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee mietteliääksi Kalevin kysymyksestä.  
"En oikeen tiiä... Mul on yksi suht iso ja aika uus liike", kertoo, koska arvelee, että se kertoo jotain, muttei liikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vai aika uus liike", toistaa Anteron sanat ja jää hetkeksi pohtimaan asiaa.   
"Toimialaa tuskin saa paljastaa. Mun liike on vanhempaa sorttia", paljastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä taidat sitte olla kokeneempi yrittäjä kuin mä", tuumaa ja miettii taas, että Kalevi saattaa olla noin kolmekymppinen.  
"Minkä ikäinen sä oot?" huomaa kysyvänsä ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon 25, entä sä?" kysyy.  
"Ja niin, tiedä sitten kokeneemmasta", toteaa vaatimattomasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Kalevi onkin 25-vuotias eikä kolmekymppinen.  
"Ollaan samanikäisiä", sanoo hymyillen, "ja eiköhän sulla ole enemmän kokemusta yrittäjyydestä, jos oot kauemmin sellanen ollu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oho. Vai ollaan samanikäisiä. Mitenköhän me saatais toi äänimuunnin pois hetkeks?" alkaa pohtia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä tiedä kannattaaks yrittää..." sanoo vähän varovasti, "en haluis mitään sanktioita, jos jäädään kiinni."  
  
**Elias  
**

"Mä haluaisin pystyy sanoo sulle ees yhden sanan ihan omalla äänelläni ja laittaa vaikka sitten takas ton vehkeen. On jotenkin typerää, että tällä äänellä pitäis olla sinne asti, ku halutaan nähdä toisemme kokonaan. Ois kiva, jos sais ite päättää asioista", hymähtää turhautuneena.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"No joo, mut me hyväksyttiin säännöt, kun tänne haettiin", hymähtää. Haluaisi kyllä kuulla Kalevin äänen ja tietää tämän oikean nimen, muttei halua rikkoa sääntöjä liian törkeästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa syvään.  
"Niinhän me tehtiin joo. Mihin kirjaimeen sun nimi päättyy?" kysyy yllättäen.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Kalevin kysymyksestä ja yrittää miettiä muita i-kirjaimeen päättyviä nimiä. Kun niitä tulee mieleensä useampi, päättää vastata.  
"Vika kirjain on i", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei. Mulla on s", sanoo ja alkaa heti pohdiskella i-päätteisiä nimiä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun saa kuulla Kalevin nimen päättyvän s-kirjaimeen, tulee mielensä välittömästi nimi Elias. Ilmeensä synkkenee, kun pelkkä nimen ajatteleminen ärsyttää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nyt me tiedetään jo vähän enemmän toisistamme. Salaisuus alkaa hiljalleen valjeta", virnuilee.


	10. Chapter 10

**Osa 10**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään ja aikoo unohtaa Eliaksen.  
"No en nyt tiiä", naurahtaa, "tuskin mä sun henkilöllisyyttä saan selville näillä tiedoilla."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Et varmaan, mutta ainakin voidaan pyöritellä mielessämme eri nimivaihtoehtoja", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta, tosin s-päätteisiä on paljon vähemmän kuin i-päätteisiä", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niinhän niitä on. Onko sulla jotain suosikkinimeä, jollainen haluaisit, että oisin?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Miettii hetken, muttei keksi mitään nimeä, mikä olisi kivempi kuin joku toinen.  
"Ei oo, kunhan et oikeesti oo mikään Kalevi", hymähtää, "mut se ei pääty s:ään, niin ei kai huolta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Joo, ei oo onneksi, eikä sun Antero."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei tosiaa oo Antero", hymähtää, "väärä vika kirjain siinäkin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä niin", sanoo ja miettii sitten, mistä puhuisivat.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huoneeseen laskeutuu hiljaisuus. Haluaisi kysyä vielä jotain, mutta itsellään on vaikeuksia keksiä mitään järkevää.  
"Mitä sä harrastat?" kysyy lopulta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Shoppailua, tyttären kanssa leikkimistä ja käyn välillä salilla. Entä sä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Kalevi mainitsee shoppailun, joka ei itseään kiinnosta tippaakaan.  
"No käyn salilla ja joskus meen lämiin kiekkoja", vastaa vuorostaan, "urheiluun ne oikeestaan liittyy."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Mäkin oon lapsena pelannu joskus kiekkoo", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai oot?" kysyy ilahtuneena, "olitsä hyvä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Anteron äänestä tämän ilahtuneisuuden.  
"Ihan kohtalainen kai. Faijan kanssa kävin muutaman kerran jäällä", selittää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Et sitte kuitenkaan niin paljon tykännyt, et olisit jatkanu pelaamista?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nääh, ei oo oikein mun juttu", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mut shoppailu on?" kysyy huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Joo. Se on rentouttavaa", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa itsekin.  
"Vai niin, toivottavasti sulla on joku shoppailukaveri, koska musta ei sellasta tuu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä kuulla, että Antero puhuu ikään kuin alkaisivat tapailla ihan oikeastikin sitten pimeysreffien jälkeen.  
"Ei sun tarvitsekaan, koska mulla on Iida", lipsauttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Iida?" toistaa ja itselleen tulee hyvin pahaenteinen olo, koska saa Iida-nimestäkin heti mieleensä Eliaksen...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee kuuluvasti.  
"Jos unohdat ton nimen", pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Saattaa olla aika vaikeeta, koska mäkin tunnen yhden Iidan..." huokaisee ja toivoo, ettei kyseessä ole sama Iida.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aijaa? Iida on aika suosittu nimi varmaan", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, tuskin on sama Iida", päättää mielessään ja aikoo jo toistamiseen unohtaa Eliaksen – Kalevi on aivan joku muu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin, tuskinpa", sanoo ja jotenkin jää kytemään ajatus, kenet Iidan Antero tuntee...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päättää vaihtaa puheenaihetta, mutta ennen kuin ehtii niin tehdä, alkaa yhtäkkiä tuttu äänimerkki soida kesken kaiken. Huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee myös.  
"Se oli sitten siinä taas", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep", tokaisee ja nousee ylös sohvalta, "tarttis taas löytää se hemmetin ovi..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin joo... Se ainainen ongelma", hymähtää.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"Nähään, toivottavasti", sanoo Kaleville ja lähtee kompuroiden etsimään tietään ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee varovaisesti ylös sohvalta ja alkaa etsiskellä tietään ulos huoneesta.  
  
**Muutama päivä treffien jälkeen. Elias on pohtinut homoutensa kertomisesta Sebastianille ja laittanut Hildan Iidan luokse hoitoon...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Astuu sisään asuntoon, sillä itsellään on vielä avaimet vanhaan kotiinsa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kuulee ulko-oven avautuvan ja kävelee ulos makuuhuoneestaan  
"Terve, poika", tervehtii nähdessään Eliaksen, joka on itsensä ja Hildan lisäksi ainoa, jolla on avaimet asuntoonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Terve. Mitäs sä?" kysyy.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No ajattelin kuule korkata kaljan", hymähtää vastaukseksi ja lähteekin saman tien keittiöön.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Saanko mäkin tai onks sulla antaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nyökkää ja nappaa jääkaapista kaksi olutpulloa. Laskee ne pöydälle.  
"Mikäs sulla on, kun kalja maistuu keskellä viikkoa?" kysyy ottaessaan pullonkorkinavaajan tiskipöydältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No tota... Aattelin, jos tää vähän rentouttais", sanoo ja näyttää hermostuneelta.  
**  
Sebastian**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan poikansa sanoille ja olemukselle.  
"Onks sulla jotain ongelmia?" kysyy hivenen huolestuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No ei nyt ongelmia, mutta mun pitäis kertoo sulle jotain", tunnustaa ja nappaa pullonavaajan faijaltaan avatakseen kaljapullon.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No ei kai se nyt niin kamalaa voi olla, että sä tarviit siihen rohkaisua?" ihmettelee, kun Elias nappaa avaajan kädestään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa heti hörpyn pullosta ja nyökkää.  
"Kyllä se on", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Avaa oman pullonsa korkin ja katsoo poikaansa vakavana.  
"Et kai sä vaan oo menny mokaamaan jossain?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei mitään sellasta. En oikein tiiä, miten mä tän nyt kertoisin sulle", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On helpottunut Eliaksen vastauksesta, mutta on edelleen vähän huolissaan tästä.  
"Varmaan parempi, jos mä istun..." mutisee ja kävelee olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Joo, todellakin on!" sanoo ja kävelee faijansa perässä istuen sohvalle.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Istahtaa sohvan toiseen reunaan ja hörppää pullostaan.  
"Noh, anna tulla", kehottaa poikaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee katsettaan kädessään olevaan kaljapulloon.  
"Mä en oo ihan se, millaiseksi mä mua luulet", aloittaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää ja ottaa toisen hörpyn.  
"Mitä toi nyt sitte tarkottaa?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa kerran syvään ja kohottaa katseensa faijaansa.  
"Sä tiiät, että mä tykkään katsoo urheiluu", aloittaa ja pitää pienen tauon.  
"Mutta eri syistä kuin sä luulet. Mä tykkään katsoo urheilua niiden pelaajien takia", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan eikä pidä Eliaksen sanoja mitenkään outona.  
"Mitäs pahaa siinä on?" ihmettelee, koska kyllä itsekin joitain lajeja seuraa vain niukka-asuisten naisurheilijoiden takia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No siis... Ei siinä pahaa olekaan, mutta ei mua oikeastaan edes kiinnosta se laji, vaan pelkästään ne miehet siellä", jatkaa toivoen faijansa tajuavan vihjailuistaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On juuri ottamassa uutta hörppyä pullostaan, kun Elias sanoo jotain hyvin kummallista. Pysähtyy ja laskee pulloaan hitaasti alaspäin.  
"Miehet?" kysyy varovasti ja toivoo kuulleensa väärin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin. Mä... mä oon homo", kakistaa sitten lopulta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Katsoo poikaansa ensin pöllämystyneenä, kun kuulee tämän sanat, mutta sitten alkaa nauraa, vaikkei ole yhtään huvittunut.  
"Ei jumalauta..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo faijaansa hieman nyreänä.  
"Niin..." sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Lopettaa kohta nauramisensa.  
"Et sä nyt sellanen voi olla", tokaisee sitten ajatellessaan Hildaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oon mä!" julistaa.  
**  
Sebastian**  
  
Pudistaa päätään ja kieltäytyy uskomasta.  
"No mikäs Maisa sitten oli, hairahdus vai?" parahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä ajattelin, että naisen kanssa eläminen vois saada mut unohtaa mun ajatukseni miehistä, mutta luulin väärin. Maisa oli ihana tyttö, mutta en tuntenu sitä kohtaan oikein mitään", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mut tunsit kuitenkin sen verran, et sait Hildan", tokaisee eikä vain pysty uskomaan, että poikansa onkin homo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo faijaansa alta kulmien.  
"No joo, mutta ei sitä seksiä nyt mitenkään paljoa edes ollut", huomauttaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tuhahtaa ja ottaa sitten pitkän hörpyn pullostaan. Kuulee kyllä Eliaksen äänestä, että tämä on tosissaan, mutta sitä on vaikea hyväksyä.  
"Miks sä kerrot tän nyt?" haluaa tietää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hörppää pullosta pari isompaa kulausta.  
"Mä oon tutustunu yhteen mieheen", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Niinpä tietysti..." hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No anteeks, ku kerroin", sanoo asteen loukkaantuneemmin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kuulee loukkaantuneisuutta Eliaksen äänessä.  
"Ootsä nyt ihan varma tästä?" kysyy huokaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Mä oon ihan varma ja toivon, että sä hyväksyt mut", sanoo varovaisemmin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee uudelleen, kun Elias vaikuttaa niin varmalta asiasta.   
"No mites Hilda sitten? Mitä sä luulet, että se tykkää, jos sä viet näytille jonkun isäpuoliehdokkaan?" kyselee kulmat koholla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Älä Hildasta välitä. Hän tulee kyllä hyväksymään mut ihan hyvin", toteaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ihmetelleen, miten Elias voi olla niin varma Hildan suhtautumisesta.  
"Mistä sä sen tiedät?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä kyselin siltä vähän", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**

"Ai isäpuolesta vai?" ihmettelee epäilevänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei, vaan ystävistä yleensä", korjaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"No ethän sä sen mielipidettä sitten voi tietää", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No joo en, mutta oon varma, että se hyväksyy asian kyllä", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Huokaisee ja juo lisää bisseä.  
"No toivotaan niin..." mutisee ja pudistelee päätään. Ei ikimaailmassa olisi uskonut, että oma poikansa on homoseksuaali...  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hetken hiljaa.  
"Miltä susta nyt tuntuu?" kysyy.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ei osaa vastata Eliakselle mitään toviin eikä kyllä sen jälkeenkään.  
"Jaa-a", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee katseensa uudelleen alas.  
"Niin, onhan tää varmaan järkytys", toteaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No ei oikein taida kuulua vanhempien toivelistalle, että oma lapsi on homo", tokaisee ja jopa toivoo, että näkee vain unta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niinpä niin, mutta ois silti kiva, jos ees yrittäisit tukee mua", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nousee sohvalta ja kolauttaa pullonsa pöydälle. Lähtee hakemaan jääkaapista uutta sanomatta Eliakselle yhtään mitään. Ei tiedä, mitä pitäisi edes ajatella poikansa paljastuksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan faijansa vain noustessa sohvalta sanomatta itselleen sanaakaan. Huokaa.  
"Kai sä aiot puhua mulle kuitenkin vielä?" kysyy kääntyen sohvalla katsomaan faijansa suuntaan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Osa 11**  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ottaa jääkaapista kaksi pulloa ja vie toisen niistä Eliakselle.  
"Mä oon arvatenkin viimenen, joka tästä saa kuulla", hymähtää, kun istuu alas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot itse asiassa toinen, joka tästä tietää", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen sanoista, sillä oli aivan varma, että on listalla viimeisenä.  
"Toinen?" varmistaa kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin. Iida ja sä tiedätte tästä", tarkentaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneena.  
"Jopas on..." mutisee ja kulauttaa lisää olutta kurkkuunsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Eli sä et oo viimeinen", sanoo ja hörppää kaljapullonsa loppuun.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No, mistäs syystä mä en oo se viimeinen?" hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Koska mä en halua enää olla kaapissa sulle", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Vilkaisee poikaansa.  
"Mutta muille haluut olla?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toistaiseksi se on parempi niin", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Rykäisee.  
"Mites sitte tää sun mainitsema... mies... Missä sä sen oot tavannu?" kysyy vähän vaivaantuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rykäisee hieman vaikeana.  
"No tota... yhdessä treffisivustolla", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Treffisivustolla?" naurahtaa ja pudistelee päätään. Mielestään naisia (tai miehiä) ei minkään treffisivuston avulla kannata etsiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tää ei olekaan ihan tavallinen treffisivusto", tokaisee.  
**  
Sebastian**  
  
"Vai niin... Mikä siinä niin ihmeellistä sitte on muihin verrattuna?" kysyy ja juo lisää bisseä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se on täysin anonyymistä toimintaa. Tavataan pimeässä huoneessa, omia ääniä ei ole, ja itsestään ei saa paljastaa nimiä ja sen sellaista", tarkentaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja täysin epäuskoisena.  
"No eihän tollasessa oo mitään järkee", tokaisee, "mitä jos se on joku ruma?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Se riski vaan on otettava. Saa itse päättää, milloin haluaa sen nähdä", sanoo.  
**  
Sebastian**  
  
"No mites monta kertaa sä oot sen sitte tavannut?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kahdesti vasta", myöntää vähän nolostellen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Ei jumalauta... Kahdesti? Ja sä kuulostat ihan siltä, et pidät sitä jo sun miehenä", naurahtaa olematta huvittunut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää faijansa sanoille.  
"No mä oon tykästyny siihen ja uskon, että se vahvistuu, jahka pääsen näkemään sen", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Parempi sit toivoo, ettei se oo sen sun naapurikaupan pomo tai kuka lie", heittää vitsinä, koska tietää Eliaksen inhoavan kyseisen kaupan pomoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo faijaansa alta kulmien.  
"Älä nyt, kun mä oon miettiny, että siinä on yllättävän paljon yhtäläistä Larin kanssa", hymähtää.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Luo Eliakseen yllättyneen katseen ja tuhahtaa.  
"No ehkä se on se", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä toivon, että ei ole, koska... me ei voida sietää toisiamme", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Siks tollasessa sokkotreffaamisessa ei mitään järkeä olekaan", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa.  
"Niinpä kai, mutta mä haluun silti viedä tän loppuun saakka", sanoo päättäväisenä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No siinähän viet sitte", tokaisee ja tyhjentää toisenkin kaljapullonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jep", toteaa faijansa sanoihin ja näyttää päättäväiseltä.  
  
**Pari viikkoa myöhemmin Janne ja Lari näkevät toisiaan kadulla sattumalta.** **  
  
Janne**  
  
"Lartsa, terve! Kuis roikkuu?" heittää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Muistelee kävellessään kohti kotia eilistä tapaamistaan Kalevin kanssa, kun yhtäkkiä kuulee Jannen äänen. Kohottaa katseensa mieheen ja pyöräyttää silmiään hyväntahtoisesti tämän tervehdykselle.  
"No roikkuu", hymähtää vastaukseksi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ootko jo edenny jotenkin siinä teidän sokkoleikeissänne?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miten edenny?" kysyy, kun ei tiedä, mitä Janne tarkoittaa. Arvaa tosin kyllä.  
"Ollaan vaan juteltu."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Miks vaan jutellu?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mitä sitä pitäis? Käydä kiinni vai?" kysyy. On tavannut Kalevin vasta kolme kertaa, joten ei todellakaan ala hötkyillä, jottei vahingossakaan pilaa mitään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No niin! Mä ainakin tekisin niin", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, tiedän", hymähtää Jannelle, "mut mä haluun ottaa rauhassa tän."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Aivan. Jätkä on menny retkahtaan siihen", päättelee.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Jannen sanat tulevat yllätyksenä, koska ei ole itse tiedostanut mitään retkahtamista.  
"Ai miten niin?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No siltä vähän vaikuttais jotenkin", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa, kun Janne ei osaa vastata kunnolla. Ei tosin voi kieltää, etteikö tuntisi jotain Kalevia kohtaan, muttei ole vielä varma, että mitä se jotain on. Odottaa joka tapauksessa innolla seuraavaa tapaamista.  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä alkaa Helsingin Messukeskuksessa Bisnespäivät...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
On päättänyt käväistä pikaisesti messuilla ennen sulkemista. Ei ole ennen moisessa ollut, joten ei tiedä, onko siellä edes mitään hyödyllistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Luki lehdestä, että tänään on bisnespäivät Messukeskuksessa, joten haluaa käväistä siellä, kun väkeä olisi vähemmän. Astuu sisään messukeskuksen ovista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ole oikein messuihmisiä, joten päättää, ettei ei aio viipyä kauan. Kiipeää kakkoskerrokseen, jossa pitäisi jotain olla esillä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tietää, että kakkoskerroksessa on jotain esillä, joten lähtee kiipeämään portaat toiseen kerrokseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun pääsee ylös, katselee ympärilleen tietämättä, minne oikein pitäisi mennä tai mitä tehdä. Toivoo, että olisi ottanut jonkun kaverin mukaansa...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pääsee pian ylös toiseen kerrokseen ja ei juuri näe kuin Larin pälyilemässä ympärilleen.  
"Moi", sanoo miehelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juuri päättänyt lähteä vain jonnekin suuntaan ja katsoa, mitä vastaan tulee, kun kuulee tuttuakin tutumman äänen läheltään. Kääntyy katsomaan Eliasta.  
"Ootsä oikeesti joka paikassa?" kysyy huokaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Ilmeisesti", vastaa rennosti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kummastelee, kun Elias on niin rentona seurassaan. Katsoo miestä epäluuloisena ja miettii, onko tälla jotain taka-ajatuksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hieman ihmeissään, kun Larilta ei tule mitään nasevaa takaisin kuten yleensä.  
"Veikö kissa kielen?" piikittelee.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Eliaksen piikittelylle.  
"Näätkö sä jossain kissaa täällä?" kysyy laittaa kätensä puuskaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Heko heko."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sitä minäkin", sanoo tekopirteästi ja ihmettelee sitten, miksi edes yhä seisoo Eliaksen lähellä eikä ole lähtenyt pois.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria jotenkin tarkkaan ja jää hetkeksi ajatuksiinsa.  
"Aiotko sä nyt karata täältä, ku mä oon täällä?" kysyy tympeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Eliasta pahasti.  
"Mä tulin tänne tutkiin, et mitä tääl on, ja sen aion myös tehdä", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin mäkin aion. Enkä mä oo yhtä lapsellinen kuin sä. Oon tässä viime aikoina tullut avarakatseisemmaksi", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, kun Elias alkaa viljellä itsekehua.  
"Siinäpähän olet sitte", hymähtää ja marssii Eliaksen ohi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin perään, ja tästä leijailee tuttu tuoksu nenäänsä.  
"Sä käytät hyväntuoksuista partavettä", pääsee suustaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy ja kääntyy katsomaan Eliasta hyvin oudoksuvasti ja epäluuloisesti, kun kuulee, mitä tämä sanoo.  
"Aha. Sä et käytä mitään", toteaa ja tajuaa samalla, ettei Kalevikaan käytä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En niin. Mua vaan häiritsee tuo sun tuoksus", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No älä hengitä", sanoo tylysti ja pudistaa päätään. Ei edes tiedä, miksi vaivautuu ylipäätään kuunteleman Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"En mä sillä. Mä... mä pidän siitä", tunnustaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kummastuu koko ajan vain enemmän Eliaksen käytöksestä.  
"Ja sä kerroit ton mulle, koska...?" ihmettelee kulmat koholla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No siks, kun käskit olee hengittämättä. Ei kyse oo siitä. Tuo sun tuoksus muistuttaa mua yhdestä ihmisestä, ja mä en oikein tiedä, mitä ajatella", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä sun kannattais puhuu siitä jollekin muulle", tuhahtaa eikä ymmärrä Eliasta yhtään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niinku kelle? Jotain varmaan kiinnostaa tietää, että mä pidän sun partaveden tuoksusta, koska se saa mut ajattelee yhtä toista ihmistä. Joo, totta kai", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Ja kuvittelit sitte, että mua kiinnostaa? Väärässä olet", ilmoittaa tylysti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Suhun voi aina luottaa", tokaisee viitaten Larin tylyyteen. _Ehkä sillä on kaksjakopersoona, jos se oikeesti ois Antero_ , miettii mielessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle tekopirteästi.  
"Avaudu vaiks sille Jannen muijalle, älä mulle", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ilmeisestikin pitää tehdä niin", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", hymähtää ja kääntää selkänsä Eliakselle. Lähtee kävelemään eteenpäin ja toivoo, ettei enää törmää tähän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee seuraamaan Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee yhä eteenpäin tietämättä, että Elias tulee perässään. Pysähtyy katsomaan erästä ständiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy katsomaan ständiä itsekin ja vilkaisee Laria nopeasti. _Miten mä saisin udeltua siltä Deitti Anonyymistä?_ pohtii.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun ständissä ei ole mitään mielenkiintoista. Kääntyy ja näkee taas Eliaksen lähes vieressään.  
"Seuraaksä mua?" tivaa turhautuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miksi ihmeessä mä sellaista tekisin?" kysyy vastakysymyksen ja näyttää viattomalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Eliaksen viattomalle ilmeelle, joka ei ole aitoa nähnytkään. Lähtee marssimaan pois ständin luota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa Larin seuraamista edelleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On kuulevinaan askelia takanaan, joten pyörähtää ympäri.  
"Mitä sä oikeen haluut?" kysyy huokaisten, kun ei ilmeisesti pääse Eliaksesta eroon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä oikein tiedä. Vastauksia", sanoo.  
  
**Lari  
**

"Ai multa vai?" ihmettelee ja miettii, onko Elias lyönyt päänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin. Mä vaan..." hengähtää ja kohottaa käsiä hiuksiinsa.  
"Tää on turhauttavaa! Mä en tiedä, miten mä kysyisin sitä, mitä mulla on mielessä!" parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, kun Elias näyttää siltä, että pimahtaa kohta.  
"Miten olis ihan suoraan vaan?" ehdottaa ja laittaa taas kätensä puuskaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa suutaan, mutta sulkee sen saamatta sieltä ulos sanoja, jotka haluaisi.  
"Unohda", tyytyy sanomaan lopulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Eliakselle.  
"Mielihyvin", tokaisee, "älä seuraa mua enää." Lähtee sitten kohti kauinta ständiä, jonka näkee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Älä huoli, en aio seurata", huutaa miehelle takaisin ja siirtyy seuraavan ständin luokse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen huudon ja huokaisee helpottuneena. Miettii, että olisi varmaan turvallisinta lähteä pois koko messukeskuksesta, mutta päättää sitten, ettei anna Eliaksen hallita mieltään.  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä Elias ja Iida ovat työpäivän jälkeen kaupungilla pyörimässä...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
"Tää saattaa kuulostaa susta tosi oudolta, mutta tiiätkö, onko Janne nähny Laria viime aikoina?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Miettii ihanaa mekkoa, jonka juuri osti kaupasta, ja mitä Janne ajattelisi, kun näkisi sen päällään. Kummastuu Eliaksen kysymystä, muttei ajattele siitä sen enempää.  
"Kyl ne aina silloin tällöin näkee", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei... Tiiätkö sä Larista paljoo asioita?" utelee.


	12. Chapter 12

**Osa 12**  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niinku mitä?" kysyy ja itseään alkaa vähän ihmetyttää Eliaksen kiinnostus Larista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niinku siis mitään? Perheestä tai muusta?" selventää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Miettii otsa rypyssä, mitä Janne on sanonut.  
"No ei Janne mun mielestä oo ainakaan muusta maininnu ku Larin faijasta..." muistelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei! Eli sillä ei ole äitiä", mumisee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään, koska ei tiedä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Sori. Mä vaan... Musta tuntuu, että se mun Deitti Anonyymissä tapailemani mies on Lari", sanoo.  
"Mä tarviin vaan todisteita asiasta", jatkaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Seisahtuu niille sijoilleen ja tuijottaa Eliasta suu auki.  
"Mitäh?!" parahtaa epäuskoisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Älä. Mä oon yhtä kummastuneena kuin säkin. Mun pitää vielä koota palasia yhteen ja toivoa, että oon väärässä", sanoo huultaan näykäten.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Onks se mies siellä deittipalvelussa sitten yhtä epämiellyttävä ku Lari?" kysyy ja ei voi kuin ihmetellä, miten Elias sietäisi sellaista käytöstä kerrasta toiseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Ei kun ihan päinvastoin, ja senpä takia oonkin miettiny, että jos se Lari on, sillä on oltava joku sivupersoona tai jotain", naurahtaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Tai sit se yksinkertaisesti on joku ihan muu", hymähtää uskomatta, että Elias todella tapailisi Laria.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvinkin mahdollista", vastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mikset oo kysyny siltä suoraan?" utelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä oo saanu kysyttyy. Oon yrittäny, mutta sanat ei vaan tuu ulos", myöntää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Millon teillä on seuraavat treffit? Ehkä sä voisit siellä kysyy?" miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä en oo varma, milloin on, mutta en tiedä uskallanko mä kysyä siltä", myöntää.  
**  
Iida**  
  
"Niin... Eihän se varmaan helppoa oo", miettii, "mut en mä usko, et se mikään Lari voi olla."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä todella toivon sitä, koska ei niin ihana ihminen vaan voi olla joku Lari, joka kohtelee mua kuin roskaa", puuskahtaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Toivotaan parasta, sä ansaitsen jonkun ihanan miehen etkä mitään Laria", sanoo lohduttavasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Oon täysin samaa mieltä", komppaa.  
  
**Viikko myöhemmin. Lari ja Elias ovat päässeet taas tapaamaan toisiaan deittihuoneeseen...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Istunut jonkin aikaa hiljaa, kun ei oikein tiedä, mitä puhuisi. On hieman varovainen sanoissaan, kun etsii vielä todisteita Anteron henkilöllisyydestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kalevi on tänään ollut jotekin vaisumpi ja hermostuneempi kuin yleensä.  
"Vaivaaks sua joku?" kysyy lempeästi ja asettaa kätensä miehen olkapäälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää Anteron kättä olkapäällään ja nielaisee.  
"Ehkä vähän, mutta ei puhuta siitä, kun se ei ole varmastikaan ole mitään. Mulla on ollu sua ikävä", tunnustaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Kalevin sanoille.  
"No tuu sit tänne", sanoo ja vetää miehen halaukseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Anteron halaukseen, ja taas sama tuttu tuoksu tulvii nenäänsä. Huomaa imevänsä sitä keuhkoihinsa huumassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silittää Kalevin pehmeitä hiuksia ja nauttii siitä, miten hyvin mies sopii itseään vasten.  
"Joko ikävä hellittää?" kysyy hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää syvään ja sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä.  
"Pikkuhiljaa. Mä en saa tästä tuoksusta tarpeekseni", myöntää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Kaleville, kunnes mieleensä tulee Eliaksen messukeskuksessa sanomat sanat samasta aiheesta. Pudistaa päätään, kun ei halua ajatella sitä.  
"Kiva kuulla", sanoo ja vetää Kalevia vielä tiukemmin syliinsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu ihanalta olla Anteron sylissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa poskensa Kalevin hiuksia vasten. Miettii, että uskaltaisiko ehdottaa tälle tapaamista seuraavan kerran valot päällä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää hiljaa mielessään sille, että on kuvitellut Anteroa Lariksi ja toisinpäin. Ei Antero vaikuta Larilta ollenkaan, eikä voi uskoa, että Larissa olisi kaksi puolta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tota... Mitä mieltä sä oot siitä, et voitais nähä?" uskaltautuu kysymään hyvin varovasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa lyödä lujempaa Anteron kysymyksestä.  
"Mua jännittäisi, mutta haluaisin mä saada sulle kasvot", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Odottaa melkein henkeään pidätellen Kalevin vastausta. Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun kuulee sen.  
"Jännittää muakin, mut haluisin kyl nähä sut", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Uskalletaanko sopia, että ensi kerralla ollaan valot päällä?" kysyy.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseään alkaa ihan oikeasti jännittää ja paljon.  
"Kai me uskalletaan", sanoo hermostuneena mutta päättäväisenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee hieman hermostuneena.  
"Miltäköhän sä näytät?" miettii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en nyt kovin kaksiselta", vähättelee itseään, "mut mä haluun nähä, miltä sä näytät."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää hellästi Anteron vähättelyistä ja tökkää tätä.  
"Hei, älä nyt noin sano! Mä uskon, että sä näytät hyvännäköiseltä", sanoo vakuuttuneena.  
**  
Lari**  
  
"No sen näkee sitten", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin näkee. Ja samalla mä kuulen sun äänen, jota odotan myös valtavasti", tunnustaa ja huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa sormensa kevyesti Kalevin huulille, kun tämä mainitsee äänestä.  
"Joo, tää epämääränen mörinä alkaa jo kyllästyttää..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää Anteron sormesta huulillaan ja huomaa kostuttavansa huuliaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisee, kun tuntee Kalevin kielen sormeaan vasten, kun tämä kostuttaa huuliaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yrittää piirtää verkkokalvoilleen Anteron ääriviivoja, mutta se on mahdotonta, sillä huoneessa ei näe yhtään mitään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä sä mietit?" kysyy Kalevilta, kun tämä on ihan hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sitä, miltä sä mahdat näyttää", vastaa rehellisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sun täytyy varmaan vaan tyytyä käsillä tunnusteluun, kun en mä voi kuvaakaan näyttää", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Anteron sanoista ja kohottaakin sitten käsiään tehdäkseen niin kuin Antero ehdotti: tunnustelisi tätä käsillään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Kalevi tekee niin kuin ehdottaa. Muistelee, että tunnustelivat toisiaan jo ensimmäisellä tapaamisella.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Löytää pian Anteron huulet, joita koskettelee sormillaan hipaisevin ottein.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu, että tunnelma huoneessa jotenkin muuttuu, kun Kalevi alkaa kosketella huuliaan. Mielensä tekisi suudella miestä, maistaa tämän huulia omillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa sormiensa liukua pois Anteron huulilta hyvin hitaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun kosketus katoaa, odottaa jännittyneenä, tekeekö Kalevi vielä jotain.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä lyö lujempaa rinnassaan, ja tuo kasvojaan lähemmäs Anteron kasvoja etsien tämän huulia omilleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää terävästi ja sulkee silmänsä, kun tuntee Kalevin huulet hyvin kevyinä omiaan vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huulensa painautuu Anteron huulia vasten kokeilevasti ja varovaisesti löydettyään ne.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Koska Kalevi on niin varovainen suudelmassa, ei oikein tiedä, uskaltaisiko hieman syventää sitä. Liikuttelee huuliaan varsin kevyesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Anteron huulet tuntuvat juuri oikeilta omiaan vasten ja samalla ihanan täyteläisiltä. Hymyilee miehen huulia vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Kalevin hymyn huuliaan vasten, mikä saa itsensäkin hymyilemään. Uskaltautuu painamaan voimakkaampaa suudelmaan Kalevin huulille.  
**  
****Huoneen täyttää jälleen treffien päättymisestä ilmoittava äänimerkki...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää pahasti äänimerkkiä.  
"Ei hemmetti!" parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On kolauttaa hampaansa Kalevin hampaisiin, kun täysin odottamatta äänimerkki alkaa piristä.  
"Sanos muuta", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan liian nopeasti taas tuokin tuli ja täysin väärässä paikassa", marisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ne varmaan teki sen tahallaan..." nurisee ja irtaantuu Kalevista vastahakoisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Mustakin tuntuu siltä", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja nousee ylös sohvalta.  
"Tarvii varmaan lähtee", sanoo ja hipaisee Kalevin käsivartta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää Anteron kosketuksesta.  
"Joo, mutta me nähdään sitten, kun pystytään ja... oikeasti nähdään", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, muista kirjottaa siihen lomakkeeseen, et haluut valot päälle", sanoo vihjailevana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä kirjoitan. En malta odottaa sitä hetkeä, kun näen sut", sanoo nousten lopulta sohvalta itsekin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo hymyillen ja lähtee taas etsimään ovea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee etsimään itsekin ovea, ja ajatuksensa siintävät jo seuraavassa tapaamisessa, jolloin kaikki tulisi muuttumaan...


	13. Chapter 13

**Osa 13**  
  
**Muutama päivä myöhemmin Larin ja Eliaksen treffailusta deittihuoneessa...** **  
  
Marianna**  
  
On tullut opiskelemaan Helsinkiin ja kävelee kadulla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee kadulla myös, samaa puolta kuin Larin serkku Marianna, mutta ei tiedä sitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On lounastauolla ja kävelee takaisin työpaikkaansa kohti, kun törmää kadulla serkkuunsa.  
"Ai moi", sanoo iloisesti.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"No moi. Mitäs serkulle kuuluu?" utelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mitäs tässä, töitä ja lisää töitä", vastaa rennosti.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Eli ilmeisesti pyyhkii hyvin?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo", sanoo ja hymyilee miettiessään Kalevia, "mut mites sulla menee sen pikkumiehen kanssa?"  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Hyvinhän mulla sen kanssa menee", sanoo ja hymyilee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy, kun näkee Larin alkavan jutella naiselle edellään. Yrittää tekeytyä huomaamattomaksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä. Mä voisin tulla käymään joku päivä?" ehdottaa. Vaikka Mariannan poika onkin nuorempi kuin Kalevin tytär, haluaisi silti saada hieman kokemusta lapsista ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Mistä lähtien sä olet viihtynyt lasten seurassa?" ihmettelee hieman.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ihmettelee, minkä takia Lari haluaisi jotain lasta nähdä, sillä ei pidä tätä ihmisenä, joka lapsista erityisemmin pitäisi tai ylipäänsä mistään ihmisistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en ookaan, mut haluisin yrittää", sanoo olkapäitään kohauttaen ja yrittää vaikuttaa viattomalta.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Siristää silmiään.  
"Täs on nyt jotain, ja mä haluun tietää, että mitä. Miks sulle on yhtäkkii tärkeetä viettää aikaa Leon kanssa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun tarkkanäköinen serkkunsa näkee lävitseen.  
"Okei, mä oon tapaillu yhtä ihmistä, ja sillä on lapsi", myöntää sanomatta, että on tapaillut miestä, koska Marianna ei tiedä homoudestaan.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan ja alkaa virnuilla.  
"Aijaa, siitäkö on kyse? Tuu vaan milloin ikinä haluatkaan", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun Lari mainitsee tapailevansa ihmistä, jolla on lapsi, nielaisee vaikeasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja hymyilee kiitollisena.  
"Se on oikeesti aika ihana, enkä haluis olla ihan kädetön lasten kanssa, mikäli siit jutusta ylipäätään mitään edes tulee", kertoo.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Aaw. Tuot sen sitten näytille ja hei, sehän vois ystävystyy Leon kanssa. Onko sillä minkä ikäinen lapsi?" utelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sillä on neljävuotias tytär", vastaa Mariannalle autuaan tietämättömänä, että Elias kuulee kaiken.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"No ei se sitten kyllä ystävysty, kun Leo on nuorempi, eikä kaksivuotias oikein ymmärrä vielä leikkien päälle niin hyvin kuin neljävuotias", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kauhistuu kuullessaan Larin mainitsevan neljävuotiaasta tytöstä ja tajuaa sen täsmäävän itseensä...  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei varmaan, en mä oikein osaa sanoo, kun ainoa lapsi, jonka edes tiiän, on Leo", myöntää.  
  
**Marianna**

"No mutta kuitenkin. Tuut silti katsomaan Leoa. Ootteko kauankin tapailleet?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei kauheen kauan", vastaa ja samalla mieleensä palaa, kuinka sopivat Kalevin kanssa tavata seuraavalla kerralla valot päällä.  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Okei. Toivotaan, että teistä jotain tulee", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sitä mäkin toivon", sanoo hymyillen, "ehkä se selvii pian."  
  
**Marianna**  
  
"Toivotaan niin, ja kerrot sitten mullekin", vaatii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Liian monta sattumaa, ja Lari kohtelee tota naista, joka on ilmeisesti sen serkku, tosi ystävällisesti. Ei hemmetti!_ parahtaa mielessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai", lupaa Mariannalle ja sitten halaa tätä. "Oli tosi kiva jutella, mut mun täytyy lähtee takaisin töihin."  
  
**Marianna**  
  
Vastaa Larin halaukseen ja irtaantuu tästä hitaammin.  
"Ymmärrän. Nähdään taas", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee, kuinka Lari halaa serkkuaan ja ihan omasta vapaasta tahdostaan. _Eikö se ookaan läpeensä mätä?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Nähään", sanoo ja lähtee hymyillen kävelemään kohti työpaikkaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan. _Hymyilikö se?_   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee kohta Eliasta vastaan, mutta hymynsä ei haihdu, koska on vain liian hyvällä tuulella antaakseen Eliaksen häiritä itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä onnellisuuspillereitä sä oot vetäny?" huutaa miehen perään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää päänsä olkansa yli, kun kuulee Eliaksen huudon.  
"Voisit säkin kokeilla", vastaa hymynsä muuttuessa vähän ivallisemmaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ja vääntelee hetken naamaansa. _Löytyihän se oikea Lari sen typerän feikkionnellisuuden alta_ , huokaa helpotuksesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa ja jatkaa matkaansa. Hyvä mielensä on jo ehtinyt lyhyessä ajassa kadota taivaantuuliin.  
  
**Reilun viikon kuluttua Larin ja Eliaksen on aika astua deittihuoneeseen kohtaamaan toisensa valot päällä...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu sydän lujaa jyskyttäen sisään tuttuun deittihuoneeseen, joka on vielä pimeänä. Luki ohjeista, että valot syttyvät viiden minuutin kuluttua siitä, kun päätyvät molemmat huoneeseen. Ei ole koskaan jännittänyt näin paljon kuin mitä nyt jännittää...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee hermostuneena oven perässään, kun astuu sisään deittihuoneeseen viimeistä kertaa. Ei saanut yöllä edes kunnolla nukuttua, kun mietti vain tätä hetkeä ja sitä, miltä Kalevi näyttää. Kuulee korvissaan vain sydämensä kiivaan sykkeensä, kun suuntaa kohti sohvaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee kuuluvasti ja alkaa etsiskellä tietään sohvan luokse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Löytää sohvan ja istuutuu sille jännittyneenä. Yrittää miettiä, paljonko aikaa on vielä siihen, että valot syttyvät.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Löytää itsekin sohvalle jonkin ajan kuluttua ja etsiskelee vapaata paikkaa meinaten jo tuppaantua Anteron viereen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Kalevin, kun tämä löytää sohvalle. Nielaisee hermostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Anteron nielaisun.  
"Tässä me ollaan vielä hetki näin", sanoo kuin jotain sanoakseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo", sanoo hiljaa ja rummuttaa jalkaansa. "Olikohan tää sittenkään hyvä idea?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei sitä kai enää voi peruu", pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee taas ja kääntää päänsä Kalevin suuntaan, vaikkei tätä näekään.  
"Jännittääks sua?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää, vaikka Antero ei sitä näekään.  
"Ihan hirveästi", vastaa ja hapuilee Anteron kättä tuodakseen sen rintakehälleen kokeilemaan sydämensä nopeaa rummutusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa helpottuu välittömästi, kun saa kuulla Kalevinkin olevan jännittynyt. Tuntee tämän sykkeen kämmentään vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Valot välähtävät kerran, ikään kuin eräänlaisena merkkinä, että ne kohta syttyvät kokonaan. Nielaisu takertuu kurkkuunsa, ja sydämenlyöntinsä vain tihenevät...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun yhtäkkiä valot välähtävät. Se on niin nopea, ettei ehdi erottaa Kalevista juuri mitään, vaikka tähän päin katsookin. Toinen kätensä on edelleen Kalevin rintakehää vasten, ja toisen tunkee reisiensä väliin, koska se tärisee. Ei ole ikinä tuntenut oloaan niin hermostuneeksi.  
  
**Kymmenen sekunnin kuluttua valot syttyvät ja jäävät päälle...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Osa 14**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa silmiensä tottua valoihin, jotka lopulta syttyvät ja jäävät päälle. Kun kirkkaus poistuu silmistään ja pystyy kunnolla näkemään, näyttää häkeltyneenä, kun näkee Larin sohvalla vieressään.  
"Se olit sä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu sulkemaan silmänsä, kun yhtäkkinen valoisuus häikäisee pahasti. Tihrustaa varovasti ja antaa silmiensä tottua ennen kuin alkaa tarkkailla Kalevia. Kun sitten kuulee miehen sanovan jotain omituista, aivan kuin tämä tuntisi itsensä, avaa silmänsä kunnolla. Järkyttyy perusteellisesti, kun vieressään istuu ilmiselvästi Elias Vikstedt!  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa repiä mikkilaitetta pois, jotta voisi puhua ihan omalla äänellään vihdoin. Näkee kyllä Larin järkytyksen.  
"Aiotsä sanoo jotain?" tiedustelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Repii kätensä pois Eliaksen otteesta ja tuntee olonsa petetyksi. Miten ihana Kalevi muka voi olla Elias, rasittavin ihminen, jonka on ikinä tavannut? Ei voi uskoa sitä todeksi ja pudistaa päätään, katsoen miestä edelleen järkyttyneellä ilmeellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin.  
"Just. Näköjään sun kanta on tullu täysin selväks", sanoo loukkaantuneena ja nousee ylös sohvalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Aivan kuin olisi juurtunut sohvalle, sillä ei liikahdakaan. Kuulee kyllä Eliaksen äänensävystä tämän olevan loukkaantunut, muttei pysty järkytykseltään välittämään siitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää vielä katseensa Lariin.  
"Mä oikeesti jo tykästyin suhun", sanoo ja kääntyy ympäri lähtien ulos huoneesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja lysähtää vasten sohvan selkänojaa. Hautaa kasvonsa käsiinsä ja voihkaisee.  
"Ei helvetti... Ei tän näin pitäny mennä..." mutisee puoliääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jättää kirjoittamatta mitään paperiin, jossa kysytään tuntemuksia tapaamisesta, ja astuu vain ulos koko paikasta. Ei ole hetkeen tuntenut oloaan näin surkeaksi. Oikeasti tykästyi "Anteroon", ja vaikka Antero Lariksi paljastuikin, näki jopa Larissa jotain hyvääkin välillä. Pää painuksissa kieltäytyy autokyydistä ja kävelee bussipysäkille, sillä ei omista autoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hetken kuluttua poistuu itsekin huoneesta, koska ei halua olla siellä yksin. Ei osaa kuvata tunteitaan, joten jättää lomakkeen tyhjäksi ja sitten kieltäytyy deittipalvelun tarjoamasta kyydistä. Arvelee, että raitis ilma tekisi hyvää, vaikka ulkona kylmä onkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värjöttelee yksinään bussipysäkillä, vaikka on pipo päässä ja hanskat kädessään. Kohta bussi onnekseen tulee, ja pääsee lämpimään. Maksaa matkan ja istahtaa tyhjälle penkille istumaan. Näkee, kuinka Lari talsii jossain päin tai ainakin luulee sen olevan Lari.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tunkee hanskattomat kätensä taskuihinsa kävellessään eteenpäin. Olonsa on jotenkin omituinen, aivan kuin olisi vain nähnyt unta. Tietää kuitenkin, että kaikki oli totta. Kalevi on Elias... Ei pysty vieläkään sisäistämään asiaa ja päättääkin suunnata lähimpään baariin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa päätään bussin ikkunalasiin ja huokaa. Ei oikein tiedä, mitä tekisi nyt. Toisaalta haluaisi palata ajassa taaksepäin ja elää vielä kuplassa, jossa ei tiennyt Anteron olevan Lari.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu sisään ensimmäiseen vastaan tulevaan baariin ja suuntaa välittömästi tiskille. On varma, että kunnon känni saa mielensä paremmaksi, vaikka sisimmissään tietää, että todennäköisesti käy päinvastoin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pääsee jonkin ajan kuluttua hyppäämään bussista ja kävelee lähikauppaan.  
  
**Seuraava päivä. Janne on kutsunut Larin kämpilleen, sillä haluaa kuulla kaiken eilisistä treffeistä. Tietää, että Lari näki seuralaisensa valot päällä.** **  
  
Janne**  
  
On varannut bisseä ja pientä purtavaa odotellen Laria kämpässään alkuillasta.  
**  
Lari**  
  
On hyvillään, että pääsee purkamaan tuntojaan frendilleen. Tarvitsee totisesti juttukaverin. Soittaa Jannen asunnon ovikelloa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nousee nojatuolistaan ja astelee eteiseen avaamaan asuntonsa oven. Asuu kivassa pikku yksiössään, jossa on sermin takana pieni makuuhuoneentapainen.   
"Moro, kylmä bisse venaa", sanoo ja siirtyy ovelta sivuun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jannen sanat kylmästä bissestä ovat juuri sitä, mitä kaipaakin.  
"Loistavaa", sanoo ja astuu peremmälle. Eilen nautitut pari bissetuoppia eivät juuri auttaneet, mutta kenties bisse yhdistettynä Jannen seuraan toimii paremmin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Viittoo Laria tulemaan perässään olohuoneeseensa, jossa on sohvapöytä täynnä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Jannea olohuoneeseen ja kohottaa kulmiaan naposteltavaa ja bisseä notkuvalle pöydälle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kelasin järkkää tällasen miestenillan", sopertaa Larin ilmeen nähtyään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No toivottavasti vaan meille, etkä oo muita kutsunut", hymähtää huvittuneena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"En oo, vain me kaksi", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo helpottuneena ja rojahtaa sohvalle. Nappaa bissen pöydältä ja avaa sen saman tien.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Rojahtaa Larin viereen sohvalle.  
"Mikäs fiilis nyt?" kysyy.  
"Millanen se sun seuralaises oli?" jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä synkkenee, ja huokaisee.  
"Se oli Elias..." mutisee ja ottaa pitkän kulauksen tölkistä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On onnellinen, ettei ole avannut jo tölkkiään ja ottanut siitä kulausta, sillä tuijottaa Laria silmiään räpsäyttäen.  
"Häh?" älähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää synkkänä Jannelle, joka on selkeästi hämmentynyt.  
"Joo, Elias hiton Vikstedt!" parahtaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Alkaa nauraa.  
"Ei voi olla totta!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkoilee Jannea, kun tämä alkaa nauraa. Itseään ei huvita tippaakaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Rykäisee nähdessään Larin ilmeen.  
"Sori. Mut mitä tapahtu, kun tajusitte toisenne?" utelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Juo tölkkinsä tyhjäksi.  
"No se yritti jotain sössöttä ja tais olla loukkaantunu, kun mä en tykänny, et se oli se", hymähtää vastaukseksi ja ottaa sipsejä kulhosta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Aivan. Eli ei miellyttäny?" sanoo yrittäen pitää pokkaansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa Jannea silmät pyöreinä.  
"No ei todellakaan", puuskahtaa, "mä en voi sietää sitä!"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Joo, on tullu selväks, mut hei, nyt vaan uutta matoo koukkuun", ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin..." mutisee ja huokaisee, sillä oikeasti tykkäsi Kalevista aina siihen saakka, kunnes näki tämän ja tunnisti Eliakseksi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mutta sua ei taida nappaa ettii ketään toista vai?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa uuden bissetölkin.  
"No ei ainakaan heti", huokaisee. Kulutti niin paljon aikaa "Kaleviin", mikä oli lopulta täysin turhaa, joten tuskinpa ainakaan samaan palveluun enää lähtee mukaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ymmärrettävää. Voi harmi, kun ei seuralainen ollutkaan ketään match made in heaven", hengähtää myötätunnosta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niinpä..." huokaisee alakuloisena, "mä oikeesti panostin tähän, mut silti kävi näin."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Taputtaa Laria olkapäälle.  
"No joo tajuun, että sua ketuttaa, mutta onneks meressä on kaloja", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ihan vain Jannen mieliksi.  
"Mä halusin Kalevin..." valittaa hiljaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Sä oisit saanutkin, jos oisit halunnu", muistuttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Luo frendiinsä uuden mulkaisun.  
"Se on _Elias_ ", painottaa kuin se selittäisi aivan kaiken.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"On joo, mutta se on silti se Kalevi, johon tykästyit, ja jonka sä haluat", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mutta kun mä en tykkää Eliaksesta!" parahtaa tuskastuneena, "se on ärsyttävä!"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kalevi on Elias ja Elias on Kalevi, joten ei voi ihan ärsyttävä olla, jos sai sut ihastumaan siihen."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa pois ja mutisee jotain epämääräistä happamana.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nappaa sipsin kulhosta.  
"Niin eli mieti sitä", sanoo ja heittää sipsin suuhunsa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Osa 15**  
  
**Samaan aikaan toisaalla...** **  
  
Iida**  
  
On lukenut Hildalle iltasadun ja poistuu tytön huoneesta hiljaa. Sulkee oven varovasti ja menee olohuoneeseen, jossa Elias on. On ollut aivan täpinöissään koko päivän, sillä palaa halusta tietää, mitä eilisillä treffeillä tapahtui. Ei halunnut kuitenkaan ottaa asiaa esille Hildan kuullen eikä ollut tänään töissä, joten ei tiedä mistään mitään.  
"Nyt kerrot ihan kaiken!" hihkuu, kun saa viimein avata suunsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja kaataa itselleen ja Iidalle viinilasilliset.   
"Ei oo mitään kertomista", vastaa hieman melankolisesti.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen vastauksesta.  
"Miten niin?" ihmettelee kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja hörppää viinilasillisestaan ojentaen toisen niistä Iidalle.  
"Antero on... Lari", vastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ottaa viinilasin, ja suunsa avautuu ammolleen, kun Elias paljastaa, että Antero on Lari – aivan kuten tämä epäilikin.  
"Eikä!" parahtaa myötätuntoisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jep", tokaisee ja ottaa uuden hörpyn.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Miten Lari reagoi, kun näki sut?" haluaa tietää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puuskahtaa.  
"Se järkyttyi niin, ettei puhunut mitään, tuijotti vaan. Lähdin sieltä sitten pois hyvin pettyneenä ja surkeana sen asenteesta ja muusta", hymähtää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pudistaa epäuskoisena päätään.  
"Ei hitto, mikä idiootti", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo niinpä. Mä en tajua, minkä takii se sitten oli niin ihana Anterona, jos Larina se on se sama kusipää", marisee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ootsä miettiny, et ehkä 'Antero' onkin se oikee Lari?" kysyy mietteliäänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Oisit nähny, miten järkyttyneenä se mua katto. Se vihaa mua", sanoo alakuloisena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tajuaa, että Eliasta taitaa oikeasti harmittaa enemmän kuin uskoikaan.  
"Mut sä et taida vihata sitä", päättelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä sitä vihaa. Se on paljon erilaisempi kuin mitä antanut ymmärtää", vastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää mietteliäänä.  
"Ehkä Lari tajuu vielä saman, älä luovuta vielä, jos sä oikeesti tykkäät siitä", kannustaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Enpä usko, että Lari tulee mitään tajuamaan. Se ihan oikeesti inhoo mua", sanoo huokaisten.  
  
**Iida  
**

"Mä puhun Jannelle", sanoo päättäväisenä, "se saan luvan puhuu Larille järkeä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eiku en mä haluais sotkee sua tai Jannee tähän. Lari varmaan riemastuu entisestään, jos te tähän sotkeutuisitte jotenkin", pohtii.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee ja miettii, miten Elias aina onnistuu löytämään jonkun niin hankalan ihmisen.  
"Ootsä varma, et Lari on ton arvonen?" kysyy, "siis sen, et sä oot noin allapäin?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Mä en osaa sanoo. Se vaikutti niin ihanalta ollessaan Antero, että kyllä mä haluaisin sanoa, että on. Mutta nyt kun sen tietää, että se on Lari ja millainen se mua kohtaan on, niin en tiiä", sanoo sekavana.  
**  
Iida**  
  
Pudistaa Eliakselle päätään.  
"Aikamoinen tilanne..." toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa syvään.  
"Jep. Pitäiskö mun susta puhuu sille, siis Larille?" kysyy, ja sydämensä alkaa lyödä lujempaa pelkästä ajatuksesta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mun mielestä kannattais edes yrittää", sanoo, vaikkei odotuksensa olekaan korkealla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin. Ehkä mä voisin yrittää tosiaan", sanoo.  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä. Elias on lähtenyt iltapäivällä käymään Larin kaupassa...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Pyörii Larin kaupassa Laria etsiskellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tutkii firmansa kirjanpitoa takahuoneessa. On ollut huonolla tuulella siitä saakka, kun Kalevi paljastui Eliakseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysäyttää erään työntekijän.  
"Oiskohan Lari Väänänen jossain?" kysyy.  
  
**Työntekijä**  
  
Kun joku asiakas kysyy Väänästä, nielaisee. Pomo on ollut hyvin kärttyinen, joten ei haluaisi mennä häiritsemään tätä, jottei saa taas huutoja...  
"Takahuonees", tokaisee lopulta asiakkaalle ja osoittaa sormellaan oikeaan suuntaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitti", kiittää ja lähtee työntekijän osoittamaan suuntaan. Koputtaa takahuoneen ovelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsyyntyy, kun joku koputtaa oveen ja siten pilaa keskittymisensä.  
"No mitä?" puuskahtaa oven läpi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa takahuoneen oven ja nielaisee.  
"Voitaisko puhuu?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi uskoa korviaan, kun kuulee Eliaksen äänen, joten nostaa katseensa papereista. Huokaisee erittäin raskaasti.  
"Mul olis vähän kiire", tokaisee valheellisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei menis kauaa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee uudelleen ja laskee paperit pöydälle.  
"Okei", mutisee ja hieroo nenänvarttaan turhautuneena. Eliaksen läsnäolo saa olonsa hermostuneeksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkii huultaan hermostuneena, kun ei tiedä, mitä oikein sanoisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan odottavana, kun Elias ei sanokaan mitään. Toivoo, että tämä sulkee oven ennen kuin saa suunsa auki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa takahuoneen jääneen auki, joten sulkee sen ja vetää syvään henkeä.  
"Vihaatsä mua?" kysyy suoraan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olonsa helpottuu, kun Elias tajuaa vetää oven kiinni. Huokaisee taas tietämättä oikein, mitä Eliakselle vastaisi.  
"Mä en oo susta tykänny missään vaiheessa", hymähtää rehellisesti, "mut Kalevista tykkäsin..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, ja mä oon Kalevi, jos et satu muistaan", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"Mistä mä tiiän, et kumpi on se oikee versio susta?" kyselee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kalevi. Sä oot ollu aina inhottava mua kohtaan, joten miks mun pitäis olla sulle kiva, jos sä et oo mulle sellainen?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"No ei oo kukaan tietääkseni vaatinutkaan sua olemaan", tokaisee. Tietää taas kerran käyttäytyvänsä lapsellisesti, muttei vain pysty pitämään suutaan kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No joo, ei ole ei, mutta siinä sulle vastaus, kun kysyit, kumpi on se oikee versio musta. En mä oo kusipää muille", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en oo kuule mäkään", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy pienesti.  
"Eli Antero oli se, millainen sä oikeasti olet?" varmistaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyllä musta kuule kumpikin puoli löytyy", hymähtää Eliakselle, "ihan niin kuin sustakin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja siitäkään huolimatta et tykkää musta?" hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei yhtään jaksaisi kinastella Eliaksen kanssa, varsinkaan huonotuulisena.  
"En", tokaisee, "koska ainoot kerrat, jolloin oon susta tykännyt, on ollu sillon, kun en nähny sua."  
  
**Elias**

"Niinpä niin. Etkä edes halua tutustuu muhun ihan Eliaksena?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä sitä sanonut", huokaisee, "mä oon nyt tosi huonolla tuulella, eiks me voitais jutella joku muu päivä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilmeensä kirkastuu pienesti.  
"Sä lupaat oikeasti jutella mun kanssa etkä vetoa johonkin uuteen tekosyyhyn?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, joo", huokaisee, "mä lupaan, kunhan sä vaan nyt lähet meneen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mutta koska sä sitten lupaat jutella? Ei sulla oo mun numeroa tai mitään, joten mistä mä tiedän, että milloin?" tajuaa kysyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyllä mä sun numeron saan Jannelta", sanoo vähettelevästi. Tietää silti, ettei varmasti tule soittamaan Eliakselle.  
  
**Muutama päivä myöhemmin...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
On kävelyllä selventääkseen ajatuksiaan Eliaksen suhteen. On saanut yli-innostuneelta Jannelta numeron, muttei ole soittanut Eliakselle, koska ei ole varma, että haluaako edes.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On odottanut Larin soittoa siitä lähtien, kun sopivat soitosta, mutta soittoa ei ole kuulunut. On ärtyneenä ja samalla suruissaan, joten päätti lähteä piristämään itseään sekä myös tytärtään, joka on jäänyt vähän paitsioon viime aikoina. Ovat leikkipuistossa Hildan kanssa, ja antaa vauhtia tytölle keinussa.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi, kun saa isiltään vauhtia, ja pitää tiukasti kiinni keinun ketjuista. Kääntää päätään taaksepäin.  
"Isi, tehään seuraavaks lumihevonen!" hihkuu. Tykkää lumesta, joten halusi siksi ehdottomasti päästä ulos leikkimään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Hildan ollessa niin suloisena.  
"Joo, tehdään vaan", vastaa.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Virnistää leveästi, kun isinsä lupaa, että tekevät seuraavaksi lumihevosen.  
"Kovempaa!" hihkuu toivoessaan enemmän vauhtia keinumiseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee leikkipuistonviertä ja vilkaisee puistoon olettaen sen olevan autio, mutta huomaakin siellä kaksi hahmoa. Hymyilevä pikkutyttö keinuu... ja sitten tunnistaa vauhtia antavan miehen Eliakseksi. Nielaisee ja pysähtyy, kun mieleensä tulee Kalevi ja se, miten tämä puhui tyttärestään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Työntää Hildaa selästä kovemmin.  
"En mä viitsi hirveän kovaa vauhtia antaa, ettet sä vielä tipahda sieltä", sanoo hellästi.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
"En tipahda!" nauraa ja virnuilee, kun saa kovempaa vauhtia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Piiloutuu puun taakse ja jää sen takaa tarkkailemaan Eliasta ja tämän tytärtä tietämättä oikein, että miksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon, kulta, susta vastuussa enkä halua kuunnella sitä itkua, kun sä mätkähdät tohon jäiseen maahan", sanoo eikä anna enempää vauhtia Hildan turvallisuuden takia.   
  
**Hilda**  
  
Jatkaa vain hymyilyään ja katselee lunta.  
"Tehääks nyt se heppa?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, tehdään", vastaa ja nappaa Hildan keinusta syliinsä heti, kun vauhti hiljenee.  
**  
Hilda**  
  
Alkaa kikattaa, kun pääsee isinsä syliin. Kietoo kätensä tämän niskaan ja osoittaa aidanviertä lähellä puita.  
"Tehään se tonne!" intoilee, kun näkee paljon koskematonta lunta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tehdään vaan", vastaa ja lähtee kävelemään sinne suuntaan, jonne Hilda hevosen haluaa tehdä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa kuulla askelien lähenevän ja nielaisee, kun tajuaa, että kaksikko on tulossa lähemmäs piilopaikkaansa. Toivoo, ettei itseään huomata.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
"Alas", sanoo isilleen, koska haluaa päästä juoksemaan lumessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee Hildan sylistään.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Kirmaa innoissaan pitkin lunta, kunnes pysähtyy.  
"Tehään tähän, isi!" hihkuu ja pomppii varpaillaan paikoillaan odottaen isiään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hermostuu, kun kuulee pikkutytön äänen aivan läheltään. Yrittää piiloutua paremmin puiden sekaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee yhtäkkiä ääniä puiden lomasta ja kääntää päätään. On näkevinään jonkun hahmon puiden seassa.  
"Odota tässä kulta, isi käy tuolla", sanoo ja lähestyy puita.  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Hitto_ , kiroaa mielessään, kun kuulee Eliaksen sanat ja sitten tämän lähenevät askeleet. Ei kuitenkaan astu ulos piilosta, vaikka onkin varma, että tuli nähdyksi.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Ei yhtään tykkää, kun isinsä ei alakaan tehdä lumihevosta, vaan lähtee puiden luo.  
"Isi, se heppa! Nyt!" sanoo vaativana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä, kun Hilda on niin vaativana. Kääntyy ympäri ja palaa tyttärensä luokse.  
"Sä muistutat ihan isiä pienempänä, kun oot yhtä kipakka", toteaa.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Virnistää tyytyväisenä, kun isinsä tulee takaisin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun Elias kääntyy takaisin. Uskaltautuu taas kurkistamaan kaksikkoa kunnolla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eli tähänkö se nyt sitten tehdään? Aletaan pyöritellä lunta sitten", sanoo.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
"Joo!" sanoo innoissaan ja alkaa heti pyöritellä lumipalloa käsillään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kauhoo maasta lunta ja alkaa itsekin pyöritellä lunta käsillään.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Alkaa pyöritellä lumipalloa maassa aidanviertä pitkin, kun yhtäkkiä huomaa jonkun miehen katsomassa puuntakaa. Pysähtyy ja tuijottaa miestä uteliaana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jännittyy, kun huomaa jääneensä kiinni Eliaksen tyttärelle. Yrittää hymyillä tälle rennosti.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Kipittää takaisin isinsä luokse ja tarttuu tätä hihasta.  
"Isi, kuka toi setä on?" kysyy ja osoittaa puita.


	16. Chapter 16

**Osa 16**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa heti katsettaan, kun Hilda sanoo jostakin sedästä puiden luona. Näkee siellä hahmon, mutta ei ole täysin varma, että kuka se on. Nostaakin Hildan syliinsä ja kävelee puiden luokse tunnistaen miehen Lariksi.  
"Mitä sä oikein hommaat?" tiuskahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ole ollenkaan yllättynyt, että Elias alkaa tiuskia heti.  
"No näköjään jotain hyvin väärää", tuhahtaa ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ootsä kyylänny täällä kauankin?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Satuin käveleen vaan ohi", puolustelee ja mulkoilee Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No miks sit jäit siihen, jos vaan kävelit ohi?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No sori vaan, jos haluun nähä, miten sä käyttäydyt muiden kanssa", hymähtää ärsyyntyneenä.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Piilottaa kasvonsa isinsä kaulaa vasten, kun ei tykkää, että tämä alkaa riidellä vieraan miehen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy Larin sanoja ja heltyy, kun Hilda näyttää selvästi pelkäävän.  
"Ei oo mitään hätää, kulta", sanoo Hildalle ja katsoo Laria sitten.  
"No tyydyttikö näky? Vai tarviitko lisää todisteita?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En paljon ehtiny nähdä", huokaisee rauhallisempana, kun huomaa tytön Eliaksen sylissä olevan vähän peloissaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tässä on muuten Hilda", esittelee Larille ja katsahtaa Hildaa.  
"Kulta, tässä on Lari, isin eräänlainen työkaveri", esittelee tyttärelleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias peräti esittelee itsensä tyttärelleen, jonka nimen kuulee ensimmäistä kertaa. Hymähtää mielessään Eliaksen sanoille "eräänlainen työkaveri".  
"Moi", sanoo pelokkaanoloiselle lapselle.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Kurkistaa vierasta miestä, kun isinsä kertoo tämän nimen.  
"Moi", sanoo hiljaa, ujona.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, kun Lari jopa tervehtii tytärtään.  
"Haluaisitko säkin... tota... tulla tekee lumihevosta?" kysyy yhtään ajattelematta.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy Eliaksen kysymyksestä niin, ettei hetkeen saa sanaa suustaan. Kuvitteli tämän ajavan itsensä pois todennäköisemmin kuin pyytävän mukaan.  
"Okei..." sanoo lopulta varovasti ja vilkaisee Hildaa, "jos vaan tolle pikkuneidille sopii?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Hildaa kysyvästi.  
"Mitäs, kulta, sanot, jos otetaan isin työkaveri mukaan?" kysyy tyttäreltään.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Kurkistaa miestä ja sitten isiään.  
"Okei", sanoo ja näykkii huultaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Lariin.  
"Sitten mukaan vain", kehottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiipeää aidan yli leikkipuiston puolelle vähän vaivaantuneena.  
"Oliks teillä joku suunnitelma, et miten se tehään?" kyselee.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Kiemurtelee isinsä sylissä, koska haluaa maahan jatkamaan.  
"Kaks isoo palloo on se vartalo, ja sit tulee pää", ohjeistaa innokkaammin, kun leikkiminen on jatkumassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee Hildan sylistään maahan, kun tyttö kiemurtelee sylissään.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Päästyään maahan kirmaa takaisin lumipallonsa luo, josta haluaa tehdä hevoselle pään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee ympärilleen ohjeet saatuaan ja huomaa lumipallonalkuja olevan kaksi, joten alkaa tehdä kolmatta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselee hymyillen, kun Lari ja Hilda ahkeroivat.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan isiään, joka vain seisoo paikoillaan tekemättä mitään.  
"Isi!" huudahtaa vaativana, koska haluaa hevosen äkkiä valmiiksi, jotta pääsee sen selkään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Havahtuu tyttärensä sanoihin ja jatkaa lumipallonsa pyörittämistä.  
  
**Jonkin ajan päästä lumihevonen alkaa olla valmis.** **  
  
Hilda**  
  
Yrittää saada hevosen toista korvaa pysymään kiinni huonolla menestyksellä.  
"Isi, tää ei pysy", tuskailee, kun korva putoaa taas maahan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Hildan luokse ja yrittää kiinnittää korvaa lumihevoseen saaden sen lopulta pysymään siinä, kun jämäkästi sen liimaa.  
"Noniin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee, kun Elias kiinnittää toisen korvan lumihevoseen, joka mielestään muistuttaa enemmän laamaa kuin hevosta. Pitää kuitenkin viisaasti suunsa supussa, ettei Hilda loukkaannu. On yllättävää kyllä tullut varsin hyvin toimeen sekä tyttären että isän kanssa.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Hurraa, kun korva pysyy kiinni. Kiipeää sitten heti hevosen selkään ja hymyilee leveästi isilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nyt sulla on ikioma heppa", virnistää Hildalle.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Virnistää takaisin ja kikattaa, kun saa olla hevosen selässä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaivaa Lumiansa taskustaan ja ottaa sillä monta kuvaa Hildasta hevosen selässä.  
**  
Hilda**  
  
Kun huomaa isinsä ottavan kuvia, alkaa vääntää kasvoilleen hassuja ilmeitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi Hildan ilmeilylle ja napsii lisää kuvia.  
"Voidaan näyttää näitä sitten ukille ja isomummille", virkkoo.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
"Joo!" hihkaisee. Haluaa kaikkien näkevän, kuinka hienon lumihevosen ovat tehneet.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Harmi, kun ei tajuttu ottaa mitään, millä voisit pitää kiinni, siis riimuja tai jotain", harmittelee.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Katsoo isiään hymyillen.  
"Ei se haittaa, otetaan ens kerralla", sanoo nyökytellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tehdään niin", vastaa ja katsoo hymyillen tyttärensä iloa lumihevosesta. Kääntää katseensa Lariin sitten.  
"Kiitti, ku olit auttamassa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtää katseensa Hildasta Eliakseen.  
"Eipä mitään. Tää oli yllättävän... mukavaa", sanoo. On tykännyt katsoa Eliasta tyttärensä kanssa ja on huomannut tässä todella paljon Kalevia eikä juuri yhtään sitä Eliasta, jota ei voi sietää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On kieltämättä yllättynyt Larin sanoista.  
"Ai oli? Mukava kuulla", sanoo ja hymyilee pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja vilkaisee sitten kelloaan.  
"Joo, mut mä taidan täst lähtee..." sanoo, "saatte jatkaa ihan kahestaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa pettyvänsä hieman, kun Larin täytyy lähteä.  
"Niin joo... Krhm. Hilda, sano Lari-sedälle heipat", pyytää.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Katsahtaa Lari-setää, jonka on huomannut katselevan isiään aika paljon.  
"Heippa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Hildalle.  
"Heippa", sanoo takaisin ja siirtää huomionsa Eliakseen.  
"Nähään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan hieman ujommin.  
"Joo, nähään. Moikka", sanoo hieman lempeämmällä äänellä huomaamattaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hämmentyy Eliaksen lämpimästä äänensävystä ja hymyilee tälle varovasti. Lähtee sitten kävelemään poispäin leikkipuistosta. Tuntee olevansa entistä enemmän pihalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa hieman haikeasti ja jää katsomaan Larin perään.   
  
**Hilda**  
  
Kiipeää alas hevosen selästä ja menee isinsä viereen. Tämä katsoo Lari-setää jotenkin oudosti.  
"Isi", sanoo ja tarttuu tätä hihasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee katsettaan alas tyttäreensä.  
"Niin, kulta?" kysyy.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
"Kylmä..." sanoo hiljaa ja pyytää katseellaan päästä isinsä syliin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa Hildan syliinsä maasta.  
"Mennäänkö kotiin juomaan kuumaa kaakaota?" kysyy.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Päästyään syliin tarttuu isiinsä kiinni märillä hanskoillaan. Nyökkää tämän sanoille.  
  
**Vähän myöhemmin Elias ja Hilda ovat päässeet kotiin, ja Elias on keittänyt kaakaota kattilassa.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Kaataa kattilasta itselleen ja Hildalle kaakaomukilliset.  
"Varo, se on kuumaa", neuvoo.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Istuu tuolilla pöydän ääressä ja kietoo sormensa mukin ympärille. Se lämmittää kivasti.  
"Isi?" kysyy ja puhaltaa kaakaoon, jotta se jäähtyisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa tytärtään vastapäätä istumaan.  
"No mitä?" kysyy.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
"Miks sä katoit sitä setää hassusti?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä ja saa puristaa huulensa yhteen, jotta ei näyttäisi sitä liikaa.  
"Ai kuinka niin?" kysyy muka ihmettelevään sävyyn.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
"Onko se sun kaveri?" kysyy lisää, "sekin katto sua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vaikeaa pitää kasvonilmeensä neutraaleina. Rykäisee.  
"Isi toivoo, että olisi", vastaa sitten.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Mutristelee huuliaan.  
"Miksei se oo?" haluaa tietää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puhaltelee kuumaan kaakaoonsa ja uskaltautuu hörpätä siitä, jotta saa hetken miettimisaikaa.   
"Siksi, koska se setä ei ole oikein tykännyt isistä aiemmin", vastaa.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
"Miksei?" kysyy silmät suurina. Ei voi ymmärtää, miksei joku tykkää isistään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siksi, koska setäkin omistaa kaupan kuten isi, ja me ollaan kilpailijoita", vastaa.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Kulmansa menevät kurttuun, kun ei oikein ymmärrä, mitä isinsä tarkoittaa.  
"Miks?" kysyy taas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitenköhän isi tämän Hildalle oikein selittäisi?” pohtii ja hörppii varovaisesti kaakaostaan.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Ei osaa vastata, joten jatkaa kaakaonsa puhaltelua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mutta mitä Hilda tykkäsi siitä sedästä?" haluaa tietää.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Miettii isinsä kysymystä.  
"Ihan kiva", sanoo olkapäitään kohauttaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mukava kuulla", kommentoi.  
  
**Myöhemmin illalla. Elias laittanut Hildan nukkumaan puoli yhdeksän aikoihin ja päätynyt itse sohvalle odottamaan jotain kotimaista uutuutta, joka alkaisi yhdeksältä.** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Nappaa sohvapöydältä puhelimensa ja valitsee Iidan numeron.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On juuri tullut suihkusta ja miettii, mitä laittaisi päälleen Jannen luo, kun puhelimensa alkaa soida. Hymyilee Eliaksen nimelle näytössä.  
"Moi, mitäs sä?" vastaa puhelimeen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari tuli kattoo mua ja Hildaa leikkipuistoon tänään ja jäi leikkimään", hengähtää puhelimeen.  
**  
Iida**  
  
Häkeltyy Eliaksen asiasta eikä oikein osaa kuvitella Laria leikkimässä.  
"Oikeesti vai?" varmistaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo! Se oli kyylänny mua ja Hildaa puiden lomasta, ja Hilda sitten löysi sen piilopaikan", hymyilee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan kuullessaan Larin olleen vakoilemassa.  
"No mitäs mieltä Hilda siitä oli, että Lari tuli mukaan?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä se sille kävi ja sen mielestä Lari on ihan ok, että en mä sen tarkemmin sitten tiedä", vastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Tiedätsä yhtään, mitä Lari siitä ajatteli, et joutu leikkimään?" kyselee lisää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se ainakin sano, että oli ihan mukavaa, mutta en tiedä sitten", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ehkä se alkaa muuttaa käsitystään susta", miettii.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin.  
"Toivotaan niin. Meidän pitäis edelleenkin puhuu, mutta ei oo soittoo kuulunu", sanoo vähän surkeana.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Itseään harmittaa, kun Elias kuulostaa niin surkealta.  
"Kyllä te saatte puhuttua, ihan varmasti", tsemppaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toivon todella sun olevan oikeassa", huokaa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Osa 17**  
  
**Muutama päivä myöhemmin Lari on kutsunut Eliaksen tekstiviestillä puistoon juttelemaan...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Pitelee kahvimukia kädessään ja odottaa hermostuneena Eliasta puistonpenkillä. Haluaa jutella tämän kanssa ja toivoo, että se sujuisi ilman riitelyä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hermostuneena kävelemässä kohti puistoa, jonne Lari kutsui itsensä. Ei yhtään tiedä, mitä puistonpenkillä tapahtuisi, mutta toivoo, että saisivat asioihin selvyyttä ja yrittäisivät tutustua toisiinsa... Näkee jo kaukaa Larin jo istuvan penkillä pidellen ilmeisesti kahvimukia kädessään. Huokaa kerran, ja hengityksensä huuruaa. Astelee rivakoin askelin penkin luokse lumen narskuessa kenkiensä alla.  
"Moi", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun alkaa kuulla askelia, tietää Eliaksen olevan tulossa. Kääntää katseensa tätä kohti jännittyneenä. Ei oikein tiedä, miten suhtautuisi Eliakseen, jota ei voi sietää, mutta joka on kuitenkin Kalevi...  
"Moi", tervehtii takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan ja istuutuu alas.  
"Ethän oo kauaa joutunu venaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ehkä viis minsaa", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No hyvä", sanoo ja laskee katseensa syliinsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tota... sä toivoit, et me juteltais, niin ajattelin sit, että voitais..." takeltelee hermostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Lariin.  
"Joo, sitä mäkin oon toivonu jo jonkin aikaa", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja hörppää kahviaan.  
"Sori, kun en soittanu... En mä vaan jotenkin... osannu sanoo mitään", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti pitäen Laria söpönä.  
"Kyl mä tajuun. Se oli aika... järkytys, ku me oltiinkin ne siellä huoneessa", sanoo mietiskelevästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, en mä osannu yhtään odottaa, et sä olisit Kalevi", huokaisee, "en ottanut sitä kovin hyvin, kuten huomasit."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan astetta kovempaa ja kääntää katseensa eteensä.  
"Niin sä et ottanu joo", mutisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta, muttei sano mitään.  
"Sori..." mumisee lopulta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa hitaammin Lariin ja laskee kätensä varovasti koskettamaan Laria käsivarresta.  
"Saat", sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy kosketusta ja katselee Eliasta yllättyneenä. Vilkaisee tämän kättä käsivarrellaan ja ei voi kieltää, etteikö kosketus tuntuisi hyvältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En ois kyllä susta uskonu, että sä oisit... homo myös", myöntää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin, no ei mulla oo tapana sitä huudella", kertoo ja hörppää taas jäähtyvää kahviaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niin tietysti", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Huuteletko sä sitten?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En! En mä voi kertoo juuri kellekään, että mä oon homo", parahtaa ja huokaa sitten.  
"Mutta se meidän kohtaaminen kaupassa viimeksi pani kyllä vähän miettimään. Tai kun sä jotenkin vaikutit... en mä tiedä", takeltelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mikset voi?" ihmettelee ja yrittää sitten muistella Eliaksen mainitsemaa kauppakohtaamista.  
"Vaikutin miltä?" kysyy epäluuloisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hildan takia", vastaa lyhyesti ja liikauttaa kättään Larin käsivarrella.  
"Jotenkin se kohtaaminen vaan tuntu jollain tavalla _sähköistyneeltä_ , vaikka en sitä siinä hetkessä tajunnutkaan", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kolmiaan Eliaksen mainitsemalle sähköistyneelle tunnelmalle. Ei itse muista kohtaamisesta paljoakaan, joten ei osaa sanoa, huomasiko saman. Todennäköisesti ei. Epäröi sitten kysyä yhtä asiaa, joka on vaivannut mieltään.  
"Tota..." aloittaa varovasti, "miten sulla on lapsi, vaikka oot homo?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä elin kaapissa ja yritin elää suhteessa naisen kanssa, mutta ei siitä tullut mitään. Seksi oli aina suoritusta Maisan kanssa, ja kerran se oli unohtanu ottaa ehkäisypillerin, mutta luuli ottaneensa eikä tienny, että se on raskaana. Enkä tienny mäkään. Maisalla ei oikein ollu mitään raskausoireita ja se ajatteli turpomisensa johtuvan vaan herkkujen syömisestä ja muusta. Sitten se lopulta meni lääkäriin, en muista mistä syystä, ja sen sanottiin olevan raskaana. Maisa halus abortoida sen, mutta se oli jo liian myöhäistä. Maisa päätti, että antaisi sen adoptoitavaksi, kun saa sen ulos, mutta mä en halunnu, että se tekis niin. Sitten, kun Hilda syntyi, Maisa lähti kävelee", kertoo Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee vakavana Eliaksen sanoja. On iloinen, että Elias sai pitää tyttärensä eikä juotunut luopumaan tästä.  
"Ootsä kuullut siitä mitään sen jälkeen, kun se lähti?" kysyy Maisasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"En oo. Se katosi kuin tuhka tuuleen", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja miettii, ettei Eliaksella varmasti ole ollut helppoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan eikä oikein tiedä, mitä sanoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa kahviaan ja yrittää miettiä jotakin järkevää sanottavaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä mieltä sä musta nyt oot?" kysyy hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Eliakseen.  
"No en mä sua ainakaan inhoo", vastaa totuudenmukaisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymy leviää kasvoilleen Larin sanoista.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Huomaa alkavansa itsekin hymyillä, kun Elias tekee niin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mäkään sua inhoa... Sä osoittaudut tosi mukavaksi, kun suhun oppi tutustuu", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä kuulla Eliaksen sanat.  
"Ehkä mä oon ollu vähän turhan jyrkkä sua kohtaan..." myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää lempeästi.  
"Ai vaan vähän?" virnistää.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No okei, aika paljon", sanoo, "et sä oo niin paha kuin kuvittelin."  
  
**Elias**

"Hyvä sitten. Tota... Mitä luulet... voisko meistä... niinku tulla... mitään ikinä?" takeltelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kysymys ei tule yllätyksenä, itse asiassa jopa odotti sitä.  
"Ehkä", vastaa ja katsoo miestä silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin vastaus tuntuu hyvältä, kun oletti, että tämä vastaisi kieltävästi.   
"Tuo riittää mulle", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Mistä sä tiesit, et Antero oli mä?" kysyy uteliaana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sun tuoksusta aika pitkälti, ja sussa oli Anteron kanssa paljon yhteistä. Näin sut lisäksi juttelemassa sun serkun kanssa, ja se vakuutti mut myös", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja mielenkiinnolla. Ei ole ollenkaan käsittänyt, että on onnistunut paljastamaan Eliakselle samoja asioita sekä Anterona että itsenään.  
"Ai sä kuulit mun keskustelun Mariannan kanssa?" kysyy yllättyneenä, mutta sitten muistaa, että törmäsikin Eliakseen melkein saman tien sen jälkeen...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo kuulin. Se oli silloin, kun sä tulit mua vastaan kadulla ja hymyilit kuin naantalin aurinko", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Halusin saada edes jotain kokemusta lapsista, jotten olis ihan uuno sun tytön kanssa..." muistelee hymähtäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Halusit siis tehä vaikutuksen?" päättelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei", sanoo ja liikahtaa vähän vaikeana, "en vaan halunnu nolata itteeni, kun ajattelin, et sitten sä et enää haluais nähä mua..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"En mä sen takia ois voinu olla sua näkemättä, ettet osais olla lasten kanssa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä tietää", sanoo pienesti hymyillen, kun saa kuulla, ettei kokemattomuutensa lasten kanssa haittaisi.  
  
**Muutama viikko myöhemmin. Janne ja Iida ovat muuttaneet yhteen ja ovat järjestäneet tupaantuliaiset ystävilleen eräänä lauantai-iltana.**  
  
**Janne**  
  
Odottelee olohuoneen sohvapöydän luona vieraita saapuvaksi ja napsii kulhosta sipsejä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vilkuilee hermostuneena kelloa, kun odottelee vieraita.  
"Älä syö niitä kaikkia", tokaisee Jannelle, jonka käsi käy koko ajan sipsikulhossa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ottaa vielä yhden sipsin ennen kuin päättää totella avovaimoaan.  
"Anteeks. Näihin vaan jää koukkuun", sopertaa ja suukottaa Iidaa poskelle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee, kun saa Jannelta poskisuukon.  
"Tiiän, mut yritä jättää vieraillekin jotain", sanoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Nyt mä en syö enää enempää ennen kuin on vieraat saapuneet", lupaa käsi sydämellä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo Jannelle lempeämmin ja vilkaisee uudelleen kelloa.  
"Tulis nyt jo edes joku..." hermoilee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No joo. Unohtiko ne, että tänään on nää", hymähtää.  
  
**Ovikello soi...**  
  
**Iida**  
  
Murtistaa huuliaan Jannen sanoille, mutta sitten ovikello soi.  
"Vihdoinkin!" huudahtaa ja kiiruhtaa avaamaan oven.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seisoo oven takana mukanaan kori tupaantuliaislahjaksi. Sai Hildan hoitoon faijalleen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun oven takaa paljastuu Elias.  
"Moi!" tervehtii iloisesti, "sä oot eka."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No moi ja aika hyvin, jos oon eka, kun kuvittelin olevani viimeinen", naurahtaa ja siirtyy Iidan ohitse peremmälle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Me luultiin, et kaikki on unohtanut, kun ei ketään näkynyt", hymähtää Eliakselle sulkiessaan oven tämän perässä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Outoa. Toivottavasti kukaan ei oo unohtanut", sanoo ja odottaa, että Jannekin tulisi eteiseen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kävelee eteiseen ja hörppää samalla oluttölkistään, jonka haki jääkaapista.  
"Kato Eltsu, terve", tervehtii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Moi", tervehtii ja näyttää sitten koriaan.  
"Nyt kun te molemmat ootte siinä, niin tää on teille", esittelee ylpeänä. Korissa on suolaa, ruisleipää, Jannelle lätkälehti ja Iidalle Kauneus  & terveys -lehden uusin numero.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, kun Janne tulee eteiseen oluttölkin kanssa.  
"Meiän piti alottaa kuohuviinillä sitten, kun kaikki on täällä", muistuttaa, mutta sitten Eliaksen tuoma lahja vie huomionsa.  
"Ihana, kiitos", sanoo ja halaa ystäväänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Iidan halaukseen ja irtaantuu sitten naisesta.  
"Eipä mitään", sanoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää Iidan sanoista.  
"No ei kai yks bisse haittaa."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Jännittääks sua, kun Lari tulee tänne?" utelee virnuillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan, ja sydämensä alkaa lyödä lujempaa rinnassaan.  
"Mä en edes tajunnu, että se tosiaan tulee tänne myös", myöntää ja nielaisee.  
"Mutta joo, jännittää", vastaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tietää, että Eliaksen ja Larin välit ovat lämmenneet, ja toivoo sen jatkuvan, kun miehet taas kohtaavat.  
"Mä vähän luulen, et Lariakin saattaa jännittää", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä toivon niin, jotta en oo ainoo jännittäjä", toivoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On saapunut Jannen ja Iidan uuden kodin oven taakse. On myöhässä, koska ei millään meinannut löytää mitään järkevää päällepantavaa. Tietää Eliaksen olevan myös kutsuttu tupareihin ja itseään jännittää tämän kohtaaminen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Aiotaanko me tässä eteisessä nyt olla vai mennäänkö olkkariin?" kysyy Eliakselta ja Iidalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Varmaan olkkariin", vastaa ja ihailee samalla kämpän sisustusta, kun etsii tietään olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Soittaa ovikelloa ja on varma, että Elias ja kaikki muutkin ovat jo paikalla...  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää Jannelle, sillä olohuone on parempi paikka kuin eteinen. Ennen kuin kuitenkaan ehtii ottaa askeltakaan, ovikello soi. Pyöräyttää silmiään ajoitukselle ja avaa oven.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Lartsa!" hengähtää, kun näkee ystävänsä oven takana. Ei vielä ehtinyt mennä Eliaksen perässä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee kuullessaan Jannen sanat ja tajuaa Larin tulleen juuri...


	18. Chapter 18

**Osa 18**  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Moi", tervehtii Laria neutraalisti, mutta sisäisesti virnistää, kun näkee tämän olevan hermostunut.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Moi", sanoo vähän vaikeana, kun ei juuri Iidan kanssa ole tekemisessä ollut. Ojentaa naiselle tuomansa kalliin punaviinipullon.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Peremmälle vaan", viittoo Larille ja näkee tämän tuliaisen.  
"Toi on enemmän Iidalle", sanoo punaviinipullosta, sillä ei ole itse mikään viinien ystävä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tulee eteiseen myös ja hymyilee ujosti.  
"Moi."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Jannelle ja vetää kassistaan toisen pullon.  
"Tää on sulle", sanoo ja tyrkkää konjakkipullon miehelle. Huomaa sitten Eliaksen ilmestyvän eteiseen.  
"Moi", tehvehtii ja vastaa tämän ujoon hymyyn.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Asiaa!" hengähtää, kun saa konjakkipullon käteensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mukava nähdä", sanoo Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei tunnu edes huomaavan ketään muuta kuin Eliaksen.  
"Joo, niin on", sanoo ja tuntuu kuin ei saisi hymyään ollenkaan kuriin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pudistaa huvittuneena päätään Larille ja Eliakselle. Tarttuu Jannen käteen ja vetää tämän kanssa olohuoneeseen, jotteivät häiritse.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei edes huomaa, kuinka Iida ja Janne katoavat eteisestä. Liikahtaa lähemmäs Laria ja hymyilee tälle.  
"Ei ollakaan nähty pitkään aikaan", sanoo ja äänestään kuultaa kaipuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee selvästi kaipuun Eliaksen äänessä, ja ilmeensä muuttuu lämpimämmäksi.  
"Ei niin, ollut vähän kiireitä", sanoo pahoittelevana ja on iloinen, että ovat molemmat päässeet Jannen ja Iida tupaantuliaisiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin... Mä mietin, että haluaisitko sä joskus tulla käymään mun luona?" kysyy ja tekisi mieli lyödä itseään kysymyksestään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Voisin mä... haluta", vastaa varovasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä ilahtuneena.  
"Kiva", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen hymyyn ja vilkaisee sitten ympärilleen.  
"Tota... mennääks peremmälle?" kysyy, koska ovat yhä eteisessä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Joo, voitais", sanoo ja kävelee olohuoneen puolelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Riisuu ulkovaatteensa ja seuraa sitten Eliasta olohuoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tää näyttää tosi siistiltä", kehuu olohuonetta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo ilahtuneena Eliakselle, kun tämä kehuu olohuonetta, jonka sisustus on suurimmaksi osaksi omaa käsialaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee sohvapöydän luokse ja ottaa siitä oluttölkin käteensä. Istahtaa sitten sohvalle istumaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliaksen esimerkkiä hakemalla oluen ja istumalla nojatuoliin. Ihmettelee, kun paikalla ei ole muita itsensä ja Eliaksen lisäksi.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias ja Larikin hakevat oluttölkin. Toisaalta Sanni ja Tale ovat pahasti myöhässä, joten ei voi vaatia muita odottamaan. Lähtee luovuttaneena hakemaan itselleen siideritölkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Keitä kaikkia on tulossa?" kysyy ja huomaa toivoneensa Laria viereensä sohvalle eikä nojatuoliin.   
  
**Iida**  
  
"Sannin ja Talen pitäis tulla vielä", vastaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei", vastaa ja luo silmäyksen Lariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On tuntevinaan Eliaksen tuijotuksen itsessään ja vilkaisee miestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilmeensä muuttuu hieman ujommaksi ja hörppää tölkistään.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Virnistää pienesti mielessään, kun huomaa Eliaksen ilmeen muuttuvan ujommaksi.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Eliakselle ja Larille, kun nämä vain tuijottavat toisiaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Naureskelee.  
"Siis mitä te oikein duunaatte?" kysyy miehiltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Riistää katseensa Eliaksesta, kun kuulee Jannen naureskelut.  
"Ai miten niin?" kysyy tältä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kyyläätte vaan toisianne, ettekä tee muuta", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No eihän", protestoi Jannelle, vaikka punastuukin hieman.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee ihan vaikeaksi Jannen sanoista eikä oikein tiedä, miten olisi.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee mielessään, kun Lari ja Elias ovat niin läpinäkyviä.  
  
**Ovikello soi ja keskeyttää kiusallisen hetken Larin ja Eliaksen onneksi.** **  
  
Janne**  
  
"Mä meen", ilmoittaa ja astelee ovelle avaten oven ja sen takaa löytyvät mattimyöhäiset.  
"Tulitte vihdoin", toteaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Hymyilee pahoittelevana Jannelle.  
"Sori, et ollaan myöhässä", sanoo ja astuu sisään asuntoon.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Se oli ihan mun syytä, kun en tiennyt, mitä mä laitan päälle tai mitä mä teille tuon", vastaa.  
**  
Iida**  
  
Menee eteiseen Jannen seuraksi tervehtimään tulijoita.  
"Ei se mitään, pääasia, et tulitte", sanoo.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Hyvä, jos ette oo vihaisia", sanoo huojentuneena ja ojentaa Iidalle lahjakortin kosmetologille ja Jannelle tyrkkää pullon viskiä.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Vau, kiitti", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo ilahtuneena saamastaan lahjakortista.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Toivottavasti tykkäät, ja Tale antaa sitten ne perinteisemmät lahjat", sanoo ja pukkaa Talea käsivarteen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Rykäisee ja antaa Jannelle suolapaketin ja Iidalle pussillisen ruisleipää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No nyt on ainakin leipää", nauraa.  
"Tulkaa peremmälle toki", kehoittaa  
  
**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa Talen tuomille lahjoille.  
"Joo, tulkaa tosiaan olkkariin", sanoo ja menee keittiöön.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Siirtyy peremmälle ja riisuu vaatteet eteisessä, jonka jälkeen kävelee olohuoneeseen.   
"Moi", sanoo.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee kahta uutta tulokasta. Olettaa miehen olevan Tale, joka on myös Jannen kaveri, mutta jota ei ole koskaan nähnyt.  
"Moi", tervehtii takaisin.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Mä oon Sanni", esittelee itsensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tietää ja tuntee Sannin, sillä nainen on seurustellut serkkupuolensa kanssa jo vuosia.  
**  
Tale**  
  
Heilauttaa kättään Eliakselle ja siirtää sitten huomionsa mieheen, jonka olettaa olevan Lari.  
"Joo, mä oon Tale", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Sannille ja Talelle tervehdykseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tale on mun serkkupuoli", sanoo Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy Eliaksen sanoista. Ei ole ihme kyllä Jannelta kuullut asiasta, vaikka onkin jutellut tämän kanssa Eliaksesta.  
"Okei", toteaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mitäs tekemistä keksittäis, ettei nää tuparit ois näin kuolleita?" pohtii.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Mitä, eiks Haukkalan pitäis olla hyvä näis jutuissa?" virnuilee Jannelle tämän kysymyksen kuultuaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Saapuu keittiöstä käsissään tarjotin, jossa on jokaiselle lasillinen kuohuviiniä.  
"Juodaan nää nyt ensin ennen kuin tehään mitään muuta", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ottaa kuohuviinilasin käteensä ja odottaa muidenkin ottavan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee sohvalta ja ottaa kuohuviinilasin käteensä jääden seisomaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee ylös ja ottaa lasin. Katselee Eliasta sivusilmällään.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Nappaa itsekin yhden kuohuviinilaseista Iidan pitelemältä tarjottimelta.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Ottaa myös lasin tarjottimelta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Pidätkö sä vai mä jonkinlaisen tervetuliaispuheen?" kysyy Iidalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hivuttautuu lasinsa kanssa Larin viereen seisomaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias hivuttautuu viereensä seisomaan. Luo tähän katseen ja hymyilee mielessään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Asettaa tarjottimen sohvapöydälle ja ottaa viimeisen lasin.  
"Ei kai me nyt mitään puheita tarvita", hymähtää Jannelle.  
"Tervetuloa juhlistamaan meiän uutta kotia näihin pienimuotoisiin tupareihin", sanoo sitten hymyillen kaikille.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Hörppää kuohuviinilasistaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haluaisi koskettaa Laria, mutta ei uskalla tehdä niin.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Ottaa hörpyn kuohuviinilasista ja kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun huomaa Eliaksen kummallisen lähellä Laria. Kuvitteli näiden olevan vihamiehiä kauppojensa takia.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hörppii oman kuohuviinilasillisensa muutamalla hörppäyksellä kurkustaan alas ja siirtyy taas bisseen.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Katsahtaa Talea, joka katselee serkkupuoltaan.  
"Mitä mietit?" kysyy mieheltä.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Sitä vaan, et mistä lähtien noi on ollu väleissä", vastaa hiljaa Sannille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää olla vilkuilematta Eliasta ja pitää vapaan kätensä paikoillaan. Mielensä tekisi aivan valtavasti koskettaa miehen sormia.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaisee Jannelle, kun tämä tyhjentää kouhuviinilasin vauhdilla ja alkaa kitata bisseä.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Katsahtaa itsekin Lariin ja Eliakseen.  
"Niin joo. Jännä juttu", tokaisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Siitä pöydältä saa sitte ottaa bisseä tai pikkupurtavaa, jos haluu", ohjeistaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jannen kehotuksesta siirtyy lähemmäs pöytää ja samalla kulauttaa kuohuviinilasin tyhjäksi. Ottaa pöydältä syömistä lautaselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy Larin jälkeen hakemaan sohvapöydältä purtavaa lautaselle ja ottaa käteensä yhden bissetölkin. Vilkuilee Laria samalla.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Eliaksen vilkuilu Lariin ei jää itseltään huomaamatta.  
"Jotain outoo tos on", kommentoi Talelle.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Vilkuilee epäluuloisena Eliasta ja päättää vetää jossain kohtaa tämän sivuun ja kysellä, että mitä ihmettä.   
"Todellakin", sanoo Sannille.  
  
**Noin tuntia myöhemmin...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
On mennyt ulos takapihalle jäähtymään, koska tuntuu, että liika alkoholi ja Eliaksen läheisyys on saanut olonsa hieman tukalaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu takapihalle myös ja huomaa siellä Larin.  
"Tuolla sisällä on vähän liian kuuma, niin tulin vähän vilvoittelemaan", sanoo miehelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee taakseen, kun kuulee Eliaksen äänen.  
"Sama idea näköjään ku mullakin", hymähtää ja laittaa palevat kätensä takkinsa taskuihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti ja liikahtaa lähemmäksi Laria.  
"Tääl on ainakin mukavan viilee, mutta sulla on jo kylmä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon ollu täällä jo tovin", huomauttaa Eliakselle, "sä tulit äsken."  
  
**Elias**

"Tosiaan joo. Mä ajattelinkin, että missä mahdat olla, kun sua ei näkyny", sanoo ja katsoo Laria hetken pidempään.  
"Ei olla oikein ehditty jutella", jatkaa sitten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen.  
"Sulla on tääl tuttuja", toteaa, "varmaan sä haluut niillekin jutella."  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kyylää olohuoneen ikkunasta ulkona juttelevia Eliasta ja Laria.  
  
**Elias  
**

"Joo, mutta jos totta puhutaan, oon oottanu, että voisin sun kanssa päästä kahden kesken juttelee", myöntää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Mä vähän toivoinkin sitä", paljastaa ja painaa katseensa maahan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä leveästi.  
"Ai niinkö? Oisit sanonu, että haluut jutella", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikahtaa vähän vaikeana.  
"No en mä viittynyt, kun sä oot kuitenkin kaapissa, niin en halunnut aiheuttaa mitään epäilyjä..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei juttelemisessa kai pahaa pitäisi olla. Mä myös vähän mietin, että oisin kertonu Talelle ja Sannille mun homoudesta, mutta saatan tarvita pari rohkasevaa vielä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias paljastaa, että olisi valmis paljastamaan homoutensa.  
"No, niitä on tuolla sisällä", sanoo ja miettii, että voisi mennä sinne, koska itsellään alkaa olla jo sen verran kylmä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, onneks on. Jännittää kyllä", sanoo.  
"Tuutsä myös, jos mä meen?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo", sanoo nyökäten ja lähtee jo ovelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin perässä ovelle.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kun huomaa Eliaksen ja Larin suuntaavan sisälle, kääntää päänsä pois ikkunasta. Ei ole ehtinyt vielä jutella Eliaksen kanssa kunnolla, mutta aikoo tehdä sen pian. On hyvin epäluuloinen tämän käytöksen suhteen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suuntaa suoraan kulkunsa sohvapöydälle, jossa on väkevämpiä juomia tarjolla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei seuraa Eliasta väkevämpien juomien luo, vaan päättää pysyä bisselinjalla. Nappaa pöydältä tölkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa yhden viskipaukun, jonka hörppää kerralla kurkkuunsa ja alkaa yskiä. On ihan varma, ettei selvinpäin pysty kertomaan Talelle yhtään mitään, joten pitää olla kunnolla humalassa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kurtistaa Eliakselle kulmiaan, kun tämä alka vetää viskiä. Nousee ylös ja menee tämän luo.  
"Onks kaikki ok?" kysyy vähän huolestuneena.


	19. Chapter 19

**Osa 19**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Talea hieman pelästyneenä.  
"Ei täs mitään, ihan hyvin", vastaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kulmiensa kurttu syvenee, kun Elias vaikuttaa pelästyneeltä.  
"Muuten vaan päätät vetää kunnon lärvit?" kysyy epäilevänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No niin, eikö sitten sais? En oo vetäny pitkään aikaan", puolustautuu.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Okei, vedä sitten", hymähtää ja päättää pitää Eliasta (ja Laria) silmällä. On aivan varma, että jotain on tekeillä, ja haluaa tietää, että mitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nappaa sohvapöydältä uuden bissetölkin ja kuljeskelee asunnossa bissetölkkinsä kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias vaikuttaa varsin levottomalta, kun kuljeskelee ympäriinsä. Menee ottamaan tämän käsivarresta kiinni pysäyttääkseen miehen.  
"Hei, ota ihan iisisti", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy Larin pyynnöstä.  
"Mä otankin", vastaa miehelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Istu sentään alas", sanoo ja johdattaa Eliaksen vapaana olevalle tuolille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluaisin jutella sun kanssa jossain rauhassa. Voitasko mennä vaikka noiden makuuhuoneeseen?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei..." sanoo otsa rypyssä ja miettii, onko Eliaksella oikeasti kaikki hyvin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Löytää tiensä Jannen ja Iidan makuuhuoneeseen ja odottaa Laria tulevaksi perässään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta bissetölkkinsä kanssa makuuhuoneeseen ja sulkee vielä ovenkin perässään, jotta saavat olla rauhassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa alas Jannen ja Iidan muhkealle parisängylle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jää seiskolemaan oven lähelle ja odottaa, että Elias sanoo jotain.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tulisitko tänne?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee istumaan Eliaksen viereen. Tällä vaikuttaa olevan jotain mielenpäällä, ja miettii, että mitä se on.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun saa Larin viereensä. Katsoo miestä hellästi ja hivuttautuu lähemmäksi tätä.  
"Mä haluaisin tietää, missä me mennään?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliasta, kun tämä hymyilee ja hivuttautuu lähemmäksi.  
"En mä osaa sanoa", vastaa totuudenmukaisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei", sanoo ja näykkää huultaan.  
"Mä kun oikeasti haluaisin, että... niin", sanoo eikä uskalla sanoa mitä haluaisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Haluaisit mitä?" kysyy ja laittaa kätensä Eliaksen olkapäälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin kysymyksestä ja kun mies laittaa kätensä olkapäälleen. Painaa huulensa Larin huulille hetken mielijohteesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun tuntee kohta Eliaksen huulet omillaan eikä hetkeen tiedä, miten pitäisi olla. Lopulta kuitenkin vastaa suudelmaan, koska huulet ovat ihan yhtä tutut ja ihanat kuin edellisellä kerralla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ehtii jo pelätä, että ei saa vastausta suudelmaan, mutta onnekseen Lari lopulta vastaa siihen. Alkaa hymyillä Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen hymyn huuliaan vasten, ja se saa itsensäkin hymyilemään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa uskaliaasti toista suudelmaa Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi olla kietomatta käsiään Eliaksen ympärille, koska mieleensä tulee niin elävästi se, kun suuteli Kalevin kanssa deittihuoneessa. Ja Elias on Kalevi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin huulille ja kietoo kätensä Larin niskan taakse huuliensa liikkuessa Larin huulilla pehmeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii Eliaksen huulten liukuessa omiaan vasten ja tiukentaa otettaan miehestä.  
  
**Tale**  
  
On ollut vieläkin epäluuloisempi siitä saakka, kun Elias katosi makuuhuoneeseen Larin kanssa. Ei ole osannut päättää, lähteekö katsomaan, mitä huoneessa tapahtuu, vai ei. Päähänsä ei tule mitään muuta kuin jotain laitonta, eikä voi uskoa Eliaksen lähtevän sellaiseen mukaan. Siispä saa viimeinkin itsensä ylös sohvalta ja marssii määrätietoisena makuuhuoneen ovelle, jonka avaa koputtamatta. Suunsa aukeaa ammolleen järkytyksestä, kun näkee, mitä huoneessa tapahtuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei näe makuuhuoneen ovea auki tai että serkkupuolensa töllistelee heitä ovesta. Nauttii Larin vartalosta tiukempana omaansa vasten.  
**  
Tale**  
  
"Elias! Mitä sä oikeen duunaat?" parahtaa kauhistuneena eikä voi ollenkaan ymmärtää näkemäänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää rajusti, kun kuulee yhtäkkiä Talen äänen jostain lähistöltä. Irtaantuu Larin huulista nopeasti ja katsoo Talea järkyttyneenä.  
  
**Lari**

Järkyttynyt ääni keksyttää suudelman. Katselee ovella seisovaa Talea hieman varuillaan, sillä ei tunne tätä ollenkaan.  
  
**Tale  
**

"Mitä toi on oikeen tehny sulle?" parahtaa ja alkaa suuttua. Lari on aivan varmasti jotenkin pakottanut Eliaksen suutelemaan tätä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei mitään!" parahtaa Talelle.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"No mitä sä sitten ton kaulassa roikut?" kysyy kovalla äänellä ja mulkoilee syyttävästi Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Yritäs nyt rauhottuu siinä", tokaisee Talelle, joka ärsytykseen vaikuttaa syyttävän itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa.  
"Niin just, rauhotu nyt, niin mä selitän", sanoo närkästyneenä.  
"Mun piti kertoo tää sulle ihan kahden kesken, mutta kai mä voin sen kertoo nytkin, kun sä käyt niin kuumana", jatkaa ja huokaa.  
"Mä oon homo."  
  
**Tale**  
  
Päättää hiljentyä hetkeksi, jottaa kuulee Eliaksen selityksen, jota odottaa kyllä hyvin suurella mielenkiinnolla. Kun sitten tämän suusta tulee ulos, että tämä on homo, pudistaa päätään.  
"No etkä oo", tokaisee tympääntyneenä ja odottaa sitä oikeaa selitystä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Olen mä. Vitsailisinko mä muka tällasella?" kysyy, ja ilmeensä on vakava.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat koomisesti.  
"Mut... mut... sullahan on lapsi!" parahtaa suostumatta uskomaan, että Elias muka oikeasti on joku homo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin on, mutta mitä sitten?" kysyy.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Miten sä oo voinut naisen kanssa muka olla, jos sä oot homo?" parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyörittelee silmään Talen idioottimaisuudelle ja luo Eliakseen osaanottavan katseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan hyvin kuule, ku oon ajatellu jotain muuta kuin Maisaa", vastaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Kieltäytyy uskomasta Eliaksen sanoja todeksi.  
"Sä oot juottanu Eliaksen humalaan ja saanu sen pään ihan sekasin!" syyttää ja osoittaa Laria sormella.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään.  
"No en oo, ihan ite Elias on juonu", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Onko siinä jotain pahaa, että mä oon homo, ja sä sen takia kieltäydyt uskomasta sitä?" kysyy Talelta.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Et sä ennen oo ollut homo", puolustautuu, "me ollaan kuitenkin tunnettu jo kymmenen vuotta."  
  
**Elias  
**

"Mä oon ollut koko ajan homo! En oo vaan halunnu siitä mitään huudella, Hildan takia", vastaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
On vähän aikaa hiljaa ja katsoo taas epäluuloisena Eliasta.  
"No okei, mut miks sä pussailit _ton_ kanssa?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee vähän punastuneeksi Talen kysymyksestä.  
"Mä tykkään siitä", töksäyttää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, kun Elias kertoo tykkäävänsä itsestään, ja hymyilee mielessään.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Mistä lähtien muka?" parahtaa, "sähän oot vihannu sitä siitä saakka, kun se ilmaantu liikkes kanssa samalla kadulle."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siitä lähtien, kun mä tutustuin siihen paremmin sokkotreffeillä", vastaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Eliaksen selitykset käyvät koko ajan vain utopistisemmiksi.  
"Sokkotreffeillä? Sä?" nauraa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria ja sitten Talea kyllästyneenä.  
"No niin, minä! Iida mut siihen sai suostumaan", puolustautuu.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Iida?!" parahtaa ja haroo hiuksiaan.  
"Mitä hittoo tääl tapahtuu?"  
  
**Elias  
**

"Miten niin? Iida itse löysi Jannensa sellaisen kautta", vastaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"No kyllä mä sen tiesin", hymähtää, "mut miks joku _sulle_ sellasta ehdottais, kun... sähät oot aina pitäny niitä ihan tuhoontuomittuina."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mä oon ollu epätoivoinen, ja Iida sitten ehdotti... Tässä sitä nyt ollaan. Ei me Larin kanssa tiedetty, että me oltais toistemme deitit, ja kyllähän se aluks järkytti, mutta ei enää", sanoo ja luo lempeän katseen Lariin.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta vähän nolona, kun reagoi varsin voimakkaasti paljastukseen ja otti sen huomattavasti huonommin kuin Elias.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Tuijottaa Eliasta kuin puulla päähän löytynä.  
"Mä nään unta..." mutisee itselleen ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Et näe", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Pudistaa päätään ja pakittaa epäuskoisena ulos huoneesta mutissen itsekseen. Tarvitsee lisää alkoholia, jos se vaikka auttaisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Talen mentyä kääntyy Larin puoleen.  
"Nyt oon sitten kaapista ulkona jo Talellekin", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliakselle.  
"Joo, mikäli se mitään mistään tajus", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nii, totta", tokaisee.  
"No mutta ainakin on sanottu."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta sekin", sanoo ja jatkaa bissetölkkinsä tyhjentämistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juo bissetölkistään myös, jonka avaa ensin. Katsahtaa Laria.  
"Mitä sä mietit tosta äskeisestä? Ennen kuin Tale tuli?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtää katseensa takaisin Eliakseen.  
"Mulle tuli mieleen se edellinen kerta", vastaa. Silloin kaikki oli vielä niin erilaista, kun ei tiennyt Kalevin henkilöllisyyttä, mutta oli ilo huomata, että tunsi nyt ihan samoin kuin silloin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoista.  
"Niin mullekin", vastaa ja katsoo Laria silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee katseensa ala.  
"Haluisin viel kerran pyytää anteeks sitä, miten mä reagoin sillon..." pahoittelee viitaten siihen, kun sai tietää Kalevin olevan Elias.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan ja koskettaa Laria käsivarresta.  
"Kyl mä ymmärrän, miks sä reagoit niin, joten saat anteeks", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee käsivarttaan, jota Elias koskettaa, ja palauttaa sitten katseensa miehen silmiin.  
"Kiitti", sanoo saadessaan anteeksi ja hymyilee pienesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pitäiskö palata muiden seuraan? Vaikka mä kyllä mielelläni olisin sun kanssa ihan kahdestaan", sanoo ja antaa kätensä silitellä Larin käsivartta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen ehdotukselle.  
"Ihan hyvä idea", toteaa ja miettii, että on turvallisempaa olla muiden seurassa, niin eivät saa Talea uudelleen kimppuunsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös sängyltä ja hörppää tölkistään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mee sä vaan ensin, mä tuun koht perässä, niin se sun serkkus ei saa jotain kohtausta", hymähtää Eliaksen noustessa ylös.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aiotaanko me oikeesti pelätä Talea? Aikuiset ihmiset?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään pelkästä ajatuksestakin.  
"No ei tosiaan", hymähtää, "mut sun varmaan kannattais eka jutella sen kanssa sitten, kun ootte molemmat selvinpäin."  
  
**Elias**

"Niinpä kai. Mutta tota... mä haluaisin jatkaa vielä tai siis... tutustuu suhun", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee itsekin ylös ja kävelee Eliaksen vierelle.  
"Niin mäkin. Ei meillä oo mikään kiire", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Totta. Ei ookaan", hymyilee takaisin.  
**  
****Reilun kuukauden kuluttua Lari päättää mennä kertomaan isälleen Eliaksesta.**  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kuulee ovikellon soivan ja astelee ovelle.  
"Kato poika", sanoo yllättyneenä ja ilahtuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Moi faija", sanoo hymyillen faijalleen, jota ei ole nähnyt toviin. Haluaa kertoa tälle Eliaksesta ennen kuin tieto tulee jotain toista kautta.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Mitäs sulle kuuluu?" kysyy ja kävelee keittiöön laittaakseen kahvin tulemaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tota... Mä haluisin kertoo yhen jutun ennen ku kuulet sen jostain muualta", sanoo vastaamatta kunnolla faijansa kysymykseen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja palaa eteiseen.  
"Onko jokin hätänä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään ja hymyilee, kun faijansa vaikuttaa huolestuneelta.  
"Ei, mulla on kaikki tosi hyvin", vakuuttaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Aijaa? Eli sulle on tapahtunut jotain mukavaa?" arvelee.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää edelleen hymyillen, mutta vakavoituu sitten.  
"Mä oon tapaillu jonkun aikaan yhtä... miestä", paljastaa.


	20. Chapter 20

**Osa 20**  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ai olet? No sepäs... mukavaa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo..." sanoo varovasti, kun ei ota selvää faijansa äänensävystä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Milloin mä saan nähdä hänet?" kysyy hetken asiaa sulateltuaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai sä oikeesti haluaisit nähä sen?" kysyy positiivisesti yllättyneenä siitä, että faijansa ei juuri tarvinnut edes miettiä asiaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Totta kai mä haluan!" naurahtaa.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Hymyilee ilahtuneena. Ei ole faijalleen ennen poikaystäviä esitellyt, joten ei yhtään osannut arvata tämän reaktiota.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Noh, koskas sä tuot hänet?" utelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tota... Sä oot itse asiassa jo kuullu siitä aikasemmin... multa", myöntää vähän nolona. On muutamaan kertaan valittanut faijalleen Eliaksesta ja tämän liikkestä, jonka olemassa olo ärsyttää. Tai ärsytti, koska nykyään on asiasta eri mieltä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan eikä juuri nyt muista yhtään, että Lari olisi puhunut itselleen kenestäkään miehestä.  
"Mä en taida kyllä muistaa. Dementia taitaa isäpapalles jo iskeä", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena faijansa sanoille dementiasta.  
"Joo no, mä oon kyllä valittanu sulle useamman kerran siitä ja sen kaupasta..." kertoo ja odottaa, josko faijansa muisti alkaa pelata.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ilmeensä kirkastuu.  
"Ai sä puhut siitä sun kilpailijasta?" kysyy ja hengähtää sitten.  
"Tapailetko sä sitä?" älähtää ihmeissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää faijalleen.  
"Joo, niin pääsi käymään", vastaa huvittuneena.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Mites nyt niin?" utelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Noh... Me tavattiin yhdessä deittipalvelussa", hymähtää menemättä yksityiskohtiin, kun ei faijansa sellaisten päälle mitään ymmärrä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Aivan. Ja tajusit, ettei se olekaan niin kamala?" virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo", sanoo, "ja se tajus saman musta."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Aivan. Mukavaa, kun se kääntyikin sitten tällaiseksi", virnistää pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja hymyilee.  
"Sillä on neljävuotias tytär..." paljastaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Aijaa? Onko hän sitten biseksuaali tai jotain?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa hymyillen päätään.  
"Ei oo", vastaa ääneenkin.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"No miten se sitten... onko se lapsi adoptoitu vai mitä?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei", naurahtaa, "ihan biologinen se Eliakselle on."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Onko Elias sitten luovuttanut krhm... spermaansa tai jotain?" jatkaa ihmettelyään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Faija hei", huokaisee, kun tämän sanat käyvät koko ajan värikkäimmiksi, "kyllä sä varmaan tiedät, miten niitä lapsia tehdään..."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"No totta kai, kun olethan sinäkin... krhm... noniin. Mutta miten hän on voinut naisen kanssa olla, jos...?" kysyy.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Olenhan mäkin ollu naisten kanssa joskus", huomauttaa, "ei Eliaksenkaan ollu helppo myöntää, et mitä se oikeesti on."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Rykäisee.  
"Niin aivan, aivan", sanoo päätään nyökytellen.  
"Mitä mieltä sä siitä lapsesta olet?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, kun muistelee Hildaa, jonka on nähnyt pariin otteeseen muutaman viikon sisällä.  
"Se on tosi mukava pikkutyttö", vastaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Uskon sen. Ehkä kamalinta sun homoudessa oli se tieto, ettei musta tulisi koskaan ukkia, mutta ei se ehkä mikään mahdottomuus voikaan olla", pohtii hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se oo mahdotonta", nyökkää. Tietää, että on aivan liian aikaista edes ajatella moista, mutta jos suhteestaan Eliakseen tulee syvä ja vakava, voisi ehkä jopa harkita adoptoivansa Hildan. Ei kuitenkaan mene sanomaan mitään ääneen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Tykkääkö tämä Eliaksen tytär sinusta, tiedätkö?" utelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohautta olkapäitään.  
"No kai. Ei se ainakaan ujostele tai mitään", miettii.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Voisinkohan minäkin saada hänet nähdä?" kysyy, sillä pitää lapsista.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun faijansa on heti halukas näkemään Hildaa, mutta on siitä huolimatta mielissään.  
"Eiköhän se järjesty, jos tästä meiän jutusta jotain vakavampaa tulee", vastaa rennosti. On hyvin luottavainen sen suhteen, että juttu Eliaksen kanssa tulee toimimaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Ilahtuu suunnattomasti.   
"Mukava kuulla, ja toivotaan, että teidän jutusta vakavampaa tulee", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eiköhän", sanoo faijalleen luottavaisena.  
  
**Muutamaa päivää myöhemmin myös Elias haluaa kertoa jotakin isälleen ja tyttärelleen...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ovat olohuoneessa Sebastianin kanssa, ja Hilda myös.  
"Mulla ois teille vähän asiaa", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On tullut poikansa luokse kylään viettääkseen aikaa tämän ja lapsenlapsensa kanssa. Leikkii lattialla poneilla Hildan kanssa. Katsahtaa Eliasta.  
"Ei mitään vakavaa toivottavasti", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No riippuu vähän, mitä vakavuudella tarkoitetaan", vastaa pilke silmäkulmassa.   
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, mutta päättelee, ettei kyseessä ole mitään ikävää Eliaksen ilmeen perusteella.  
"No antaa tulla sitten", kehottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon alkanu tapailla... yhtä henkilöä", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi poikansa sanoista, kun tajuaa, mitä tämä tarkoittaa.  
"Siis... miestä?" varmistaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Hildaa hieman vaikeana ja nyökkää sitten.  
"Joo", vastaa.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa poneistaan isiinsä.  
"Ootsä nähny taas Lari-setää?" kysyy silmät kirkkaina.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Vilkaisee Hildaa kulmat koholla.  
"Lari-setä?" sanoo sitten Eliakselle. Ei itse tiedä kuin yhden Larin, joka sattuu olemaan Eliaksen kilpailija.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
"Isi tykkää siitä", ilmoittaa ukilleen ennen kuin isinsä ehtii sanoa mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä, kun Hilda tuntuu olevan niin perillä asioista.  
"Joo, eli Laria mä tapailen", vastaa faijalleen.  
  
**Sebastian  
**

"Siis mitä?" ihmettelee, kun on ihan pihalla, "älä nyt vaan sano, että sä tarkoitat _sitä_ Laria?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
" _Sitä_ Laria nimenomaan", vastaa hieman varovaisesti.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Täh?" älähtää, "sehän on täys idiootti, ite sä niin oot sanonut!"  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Huulensa menevät mutrulle, kun ukkinsa puhuu kurjasti Lari-sedästä.  
"Lari-setä on kiva", murjottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Hilda puolustaa Laria.   
"Joo, niin oonkin sanonut, mutta se oli silloin se. Tutustuttiin sokkotreffeillä, ja huomasin, ettei se olekaan idiootti", kertoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Siis se sun treffiseuralainen oikeesti oli Lari?" parahtaa, kun muistelee poikansa kertoneen sokkotreffeistään samalla, kun tuli itselleen kaapista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, oli", vastaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Vai niin... Oot sitten niin vakavissas siitä jutusta, et menit Hildalle kertomaan?" utelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo tai oikeastaan Lari kerran tuli mun ja Hildan kanssa leikkimään, niin tuntee Larin sitä kautta", vastaa.   
"Mä en oo ihan varma, missä me mennään Larin kanssa", tunnustaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Et oo varma?" parahtaa, "kannattaiskohan selvittää?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena.  
"Joo, varmaan kannattaiskin ja aionkin selvittää", sanoo kääntyen sitten Hildan puoleen.  
"Mitä isin prinsessa ajattelisi siitä, että isillä olisi miesystävä?" kysyy.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Hymyilee isilleen.  
"Tuleeko Lari-setä meille asumaan?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä leveästi.  
"Haluaisitko?" kysyy.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kohottaa kulmian Hildalle, kun tämän suusta tulee jo yhteenmuuttokysymystä.  
"Tuskin..." mutisee hiljaa.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Nyökkää isilleen.  
"Sä tykkäät Lari-sedästä, ja Lari-setä tykkää susta. Sillon kuuluu asua yhdessä", kertoo vakavana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Hildan luokse ja nostaa tyttärensä syliinsä.  
"Sä oot kyllä fiksu. Onhan se toki noinkin, mutta isi ei tiedä, haluaako Lari-setä asumaan meille", pohtii.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Kietoo kätensä isinsä niskaan.  
"Miksei halua?" kysyy huolestuneena, huuli vähän väpättäen, "eiks Lari-setä tykkää musta?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kultapieni. Lari-setä tykkää susta varmasti paljon. Ei susta voi olla tykkäämättä", sanoo ja silittää Hildan poskea.  
"Mutta nämä on aikuisten asioita, ja voi olla, että Lari-setä ei ehkä pidä isistä tarpeeksi, että haluaisi asua yhdessä", pohtii.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
Painaa kasvonsa isinsä olkapäätä vasten.  
"Teitkö sä jotain väärin, jos ei tykkää?" kysyy mutisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mä usko. Mutta isin täytyy puhua Lari-sedän kanssa ja tiedustella asiaa", sanoo.  
  
**Hilda**  
  
"Okei..." sanoo pienesti.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Näkee hyvin selvästi Hildan käytöksestä, kuinka paljon tämä haluaa Eliakselle kumppanin ja itselleen ehjän perheen. Ihan vain lapsenlapsensa takia alkaa toivoa, että Eliaksen ja tämän Larin suhteesta tulee jotain.


	21. Chapter 21

**Osa 21**  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä Elias on mennyt moikkaamaan Laria tämän kaupalle, kun tietää miehellä olevan tauko...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On liikkeensä sosiaalitiloissa juomassa kahvia ja lukemassa aamun sanomalehteä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suuntaa kulkunsa kaupan sosiaalitiloihin ja alkaa hymyillä, kun näkee Larin juomassa kahvia.  
"Mä halusin tulla moikkaa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa ja hymyilee yllättyneen iloisesti, kun huomaa Eliaksen.  
"Moi, sä oot aina tervetullut tänne", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä, jos olen", vastaa ja astuu peremmälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hylkää sanomalehden ja nousee tuolistaan. Kävelee Eliaksen luo kahvikuppinsa kanssa tervehtiäkseen tätä suukolla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suukkoon hymyillen.  
"Kuinka päivä on sujunut?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan normisti", vastaa hymyillen, "mites sulla?"  
  
**Elias**

"Ihan hyvin. Mitä mieltä sä olet Hildasta?" haluaa tietää.  
  
**Lari  
**

"Miten niin?" kysyy yllättyneenä, "ihana tyttö se on."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä. Se kun eilen pohti, että pidätkö sä siitä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan turhaan se pelkää, etten tykkäis", vakuuttaa ja miettii mielessään, mistä Elias ja Hilda ovat keskustelleet eilen. Hörppää kahviaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mäpä kerron sille terveisiä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kerro vaan", hymyilee, "kiva, et tulit käymään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä halusin nähdä sun kasvot, niin päivä paranee heti", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen virneeseen.  
"Ja mä mietin vaan sulle soittamista", hymähtää huvittuneena, "tää sun idea on paljon parempi."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähestyy Laria ja kietoo kätensä tämän niskan taakse.  
"Tää idea on munkin mielestä paljon parempi", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa kahvikuppinsa pöydälle, jotta voi tarttua Eliakseen molemmilla käsillä.  
"Harmi, et täytyy ihan kohta jatkaa töitä..." huokaisee, sillä olisi Eliaksen seurassa mieluusti paljon pidempään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Niin, mutta edes hetken näen sua, niin se on jo hyvä", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, kun ei me illallakaan keretä nähdä", sanoo harmistuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai ei?" kysyy harmistuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa pahoittelevan päätään.  
"Janne haluu pitää mun kanssa jonkun äijien illan", hymähtää, "lupasin, et meen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei voi sitten mitään", sanoo vähän pettyneenä, sillä oli toivonut, että voisivat Larin kanssa viettää tänään aikaa yhdessä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Suukottaa Eliasta, kun tämä on silminnähden pettynyt.  
"Huomenna?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilmeensä kirkastuu.  
"Okei, huomenna, etkä juo liikaa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä tuun aamulla duuniin, niin ei oikein viitsi kauheesti juoda", toteaa.  
  
**Elias  
**

"Niin joo. No hyvä!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee rannekelloaan ja huokaisee.  
"Haluutsä, et mä saatan sut ovelle?" virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, saata", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee ja asettaa kämmenensä Eliaksen alaselälle. Lähtee johdattamaan miestä kaupan puolelle ja kohti ulko-ovia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee kohti kaupan ulko-ovea, kun huomaa jonkinlaisen mainoksen kaupan ikkunassa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun lähestyvät pääovia, itseään alkaa hieman jännittää. On järjestänyt Eliakselle pienen yllätyksen, muttei yhtään tiedä, miten mies siihen reagoisi...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy ja kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun lukee mainoksen.  
  


Alkaa hymyillä ja kääntyy Larin puoleen.  
"Mitä tää tarkottaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy hermostuneena, kun Elias huomaa yllätyksen. Onneksi tämä sentään hymyilee.  
"No... Eiks me niin kuin seurustella?" kysyy epävarmana, sydän jyskyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää ja pitää Laria suloisena, kun tämä on niin epävarmana.  
"Mä voisin miettiä asiaa, jos käy?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee hölmistyneeksi Eliaksen käytöksestä, sillä mielestään tämän ilme ja sanat kertovat eri asioista.  
"Okei..." sanoo kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tuu sä moikkaamaan mua huomenna kaupalle", pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Totta kai tuun", sanoo ja on edelleen kummastunut, koska Elias ei reagoinut ollenkaan niin kuin oletti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nähdään!" heilauttaa kättään ja astuu ulos kaupasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Nähdään", toistaa ja jää mietteliäänä seisomaan oven viereen. Ei edelleenkään tiedä, seurusteleeko Eliaksen kanssa vai ei...  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä Lari pitää lupauksensa ja kävelee kadun yli kohti Eliaksen kauppaa.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seisoskelee tiskin takana ja näykkii huultaan vähän hermostuneena.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu Eliaksen liikkeen ovesta sisään ja välittömästi, kun pääsee pienestä eteisestä kaupan puolelle, silmänsä laajenevat yllätyksestä, kun näkee seinällä jotain, jota siinä ei ole ennen ollut:  
  


Kohottaa kulmiaan tiskintakana seisovalle Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Lariin ja virnistää tälle silmäänsä iskien.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliakselle ja pudistaa huvittuneena päätään. Tietää saaneensa juuri vastauksen eilisiin sanoihinsa seurustelemisesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää Laria tulemaan tiskin taakse kanssaan, ja virnistyksensä levenee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähtee iloisesti hymyillen kohti virnuilevaa poikaystäväänsä. Tuntuu aivan mahtavalta, että on löytänyt sellaisen, eikä malta odottaa, mitä tuleivaisuus tuo tullessaan.

 

**Loppu**


End file.
